An Enemy Among Us
by Hisa-Ai
Summary: Mrs. H drops a bomb on Kagome when she returns home one day after an intense battle. How does she react? She should be happy for her mother, right? How will this effect her adventures in the past? And how will InuYasha react when he meets the guy? InuKag.
1. Chapter 1

I've never done something like this before. I mean, write and post fanfiction, yes, write and post a fanfiction told in poetry form, no. So this is going to be something new for me. I was reading this fic called "Breakaway" by PolarBlue, and I kind of got inspired to write my own fic told in poetry form. I mean, like I said, I've never done something like this before, so I thought it'd be interesting to see just what I could do with it. I had already had the idea that I use for this fic in my mind and I had actually started writing it down on paper before I decided to do something in poetry. But then I decided to just take what I already had and convert it to poetry instead, I figured I already had to idea, so I might as well use it.

Now, it wasn't just that _one_ fic I read that got the idea in my head to write something in poetry format, it was also this book I read called "Identical" by Ellen Hopkins and it just blew my freaking mind. I mean, I don't want to give anything away to anyone who hasn't read it, but when I got to one part, I was just like, "No fucking way!" Kind of like I was when I was reading a volume of Shugo Chara and found out that Nadeshiko is actually Nagihiko in er, "drag," if you will. Anyway, it's a book worth checking out if you haven't already.

So anyway, as I've already mentioned, this fic will be told in poetry format. Now usually, I'd say I'm pretty good at writing poetry, but since I've never ever _ever_ written a story in poetry format before, I'm not sure if I'm any good at stuff like _this. _So, I'll try my best and just hope it turns out at least half-way decent. But above all, I'm just gonna try to have, er, _fun_ with this.

**Things you should know about this fic up front:**

It's rated T for the moment for language, 'cause seriously, everyone has to _know_ by now that "fuck" is definitely a word InuYasha would say if he were real. But that could change if I decide to go with a certain idea of mine.

It's not going to be a lemon, though I can see how you might get that idea from my last sentence.

It's going to be told from Kagome and InuYasha's POVs.

I'll probably switch off every other chapter. For example, this chapter is told from Kagome's POV, next chapter is from InuYasha's POV, third chapter is told from Kagome's POV, fourth is told from InuYasha, you get the point. That's just for the moment, anyway; it could change if necessary.

Since they never mention Kagome's father in the series, - at least, I don't _think_ they do - I've decided that, for this fic anyway, he's dead.

As with most of my other recent fics, I'm going to have a song of the day and a quote of the day. Don't ask why, it's just something I enjoy including.

Since I'm really into this and seeing what I can do with it, I'll probably be putting a lot of my time and energy into this one fic and, consequentially, neglecting my other fics for the moment.

Currently, I don't plan on including Kikyou. At. All. I hate her. Period. End of story. Close the door. Shut the book. Whatever. I hate her. I've never hated anyone as much as I hate her. I mean, I kind of hate geometry as much as I hate her, but I've never hated any fictional character or real person as much as I hate her. I've been through her story a million and five times, both on my own and with other people, and I get it, okay? She has every reason to be a total bitch, at the beginning when she first gets brought back, anyway. But... I'm sorry, first impressions are everything and the first episode I ever saw with her in it was the one where she tries to drag InuYasha to hell with her and makes Kagome watch, and as funny as the end of that episode is - "What was I doing when you saw me?" funniest shit ever. - I came out of it hating her guts. Pulling a move like that is damn near unforgivable. Ah, I'm just ranting about her now; if you wanna talk about it or just rag on her some, just PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.

I'm also kind of iffy on Hojo and Sesshoumaru. I mean, I'm a Sesshoumaru _fan_, but I just don't know if he's going to make an appearance in this fic. Hojo, on the other hand... I'm not a fan. I once wrote a fic - that never made it onto this website - where I had all the characters rag on him and call him a girl and stuff. I was thirteen when I wrote it, but rereading it still makes me laugh sometimes.

And I guess that's all for now. Well, all I can think of, anyway. If there's more you should know, I'll be sure to let you know.

**Song of The Day 9/5/11: "**Tell Her." ~Jesse McCartney~

**Quote of The Day 9/5/11: "**The only time you have wasted, is the time it took you to read this."

**Disclaimer**: I don't own InuYasha. If I did, every single issue of the manga would have been made into anime from the get-go. Oh, and the last chapter of the manga wouldn't have been slaughtered when it was officially translated into english... Just saying.

* * *

><p>Kagome:<p>

* * *

><p>A brutal battle with a horde of demons<p>

Left Miroku,

Sango,

InuYasha,

Shippou,

And even Kirara

Seriously injured.

InuYasha was mostly healed by now,

Aside from a wound on his chest,

But that was almost healed as well.

We were at Kaede's now.

It was dawn and everyone else was still sleeping

But I was awake.

Wide wide awake.

I had been up half the night

Thinking

Thinking

Thinking.

About the battle that left my friends like this.

We'd been walking around

Trying to pick up a lead

On anything

Naraku,

A shard,

Even Kikyou.

Anything.

When InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks

And let out a growl.

"I smell blood. Human blood. Lots of it."

Kirara transformed after Sango changed

And Miroku,

Shippou,

And Sango

Jumped on her.

I climbed up onto InuYasha's back

And pressed my thighs to his sides,

Secured my hands onto his shoulders

And felt my heart skip a beat

As he wrapped his hands around my thighs

To keep me securely in place.

Then we were off,

Flying through the forest

In the direction he indicated.

The wind was blowing in my face has always been

A feeling I enjoy,

Even when we're going into battle.

Too soon, we landed in a village

So cold that it didn't take a nose like InuYasha's

To realize there'd been a massacre there.

We stood for a second,

The wind blowing around us,

Storm clouds gathering over-head.

"It's coming from that direction." InuYasha announced.

So we walked.

And we walked.

And we walked.

Until I felt a prickle in my aura,

A stirring in my soul

And let out a gasp.

"A Shard of the Shikon no Tama!"

"I knew it! No way something does this much damage without one." InuYasha grumbled,

Cracking his knuckles.

We hadn't seen any bodies yet,

But that was just as bad as seeing them everywhere.

We came to a hill that over-looked a clearing

And gasped at what we saw

Down below.

There were ugly green demons

Sitting around a huge fire.

Just gehind the fire was a bigger one

With a Shikon shard shinning in its thick neck.

All around them

There were human bodies

And discarded bones.

Looking closely,

We could all see the demons were

Eating

Eating

Eating

The people of the deserted village

Only it wasn't deserted...

"Those sick fucking bastards!" InuYasha spat from my side.

I looked over at him.

He was

Shaking

Shaking

Shaking

With anger,

Disgust,

And sadness.

"Let's go." Sango said, gripping her Hiraikotsu.

"Wait." InuYasha said, surprising us all.

_He_ was usually the one

To charge in without thought.

"They're ruthless and they've tasted human blood;

There's no telling what they might do

If they got their hands on you guys.

So be careful and keep your distance.

I'll take out their boss. And you two," He turned

To Sango and Miroku.

"Whatever you do,

Keep Kagome safe." They nodded at him

And hopped on Kirara once again.

InuYasha grabbed me by the waist

And jumped off the hill

Down towards the demons.

"Please be careful, Kagome." He whispered in my ear

Right before we landed.

"You, too."

And then the battle began.

The big demon -

Their boss -

Came out and got in the middle of everything

Ordered the others to kill us;

He'd take care of InuYasha.

But it wasn't so easy

For us nor them.

They got in a couple of good shots

Nearly taking out Shippou

And Miroku's left arm off.

One even bit Sango

And she was poisoned,

But fought on.

InuYasha finally killed the boss

When he took aim at me

And I was out of arrows;

He used the adamant barrage.

The rest of the demons vanished

As the Shikon Shard

Fell to the ground.

Breathless, I walked over and

Picked it up.

Purifying ir and dropping it into my jar.

Injured and battered

We made it back to Kaede's

Where she fixed everyone up

And gave us a place to sleep.

Now it was morning

And I'd barely slept all night.

I was tired

And dirty

And sore

And worried

And confused.

Standing up carefully,

I walked over to InuYasha.

He was shirtless

And on his back,

His chest tightly wrapped.

"InuYasha?" I whispered,

Kneeling down near him.

* * *

><p>Man, I wasted a lot of time formatting everything just to my liking on word-pad, but when I try and do it here, it won't keep it that way. Total bummer.<p>

Anyway, I know, that's not a great place to end things, it doesn't _feel_ like the end of a chapter, but the next part of this scene is in InuYasha's POV, so it's the next chapter. So was it good? I was kind of iffy at the beginning, but by the end, I really felt like I was getting into the rhythm of things. Could you tell?

Also, my older brother has this girlfriend that my mother just does not like for various reasons that I won't get into right now, and I myself am kind of iffy on her, as is everyone else. She slightly irritates me, something I let slip right in front of her by mistake. But anyway, she's coming over not this Saturday, but the Saturday after - so the 17th - and I wanted to ask her some more questions so I've made a list for Interrogation Part 2, if you will. If you've got siblings or kids with a boyfriend or girlfriend or a boyfriend or girlfriend of your own or whatever, what are some of the questions that get asked when your family and/or friends are first getting to know them? I'm not too worried about crossing any lines - I already asked her if we were going to see her and my older brother on an episode of "Deadly Women sometime in the future - so any questions at all that you can suggest I add to the list, to ask her when she comes over again, will probably get asked, unless they've already been asked. Thanks!

So, let me know what you think.

Peace out,

~Hisa-Ai~


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so this is the second part of that scene from the previous chapter told in InuYasha's POV.

**More Things You Should Know About This Fic Up Front:**

Chapter lengths may vary. Some might be really long, some might be really short, it all depends.

I'll only be doing one chapter every day I update. I mean, so far, I've got up to chapter 6 all typed out, so all I really have to do is go through and spell-check them, but I won't be putting them all up today. You may be wondering why. And the answer is simple: if I did them all today, they'd all have the same quote of the day and song of the day, and I don't want that. Petty? Perhaps. But it's my story, so what're you gonna do about it?

Kaede's not in her hut during this scene. After InuYasha and Co. came to her and she fixed them up, she got called away to a neighboring village to take care of some demon or something. So she won't be included for a few chapters. As of chapter six, actually, she's yet to make an appearance.

Since Kagome's mother's first name is never mentioned in the series, in this Fic, it shall be known as... Asami. It means "morning beauty." Asami Higurashi. Doesn't that sound cool? Doesn't it... _flow?_

I plan on updating every day for as long as I can manage. I guess I just want to see how long I can keep it up. If things go according to plan, I hope to update every day until this fic is done, but you never know, things could _not_ go according to plan...

**Song of the Day 9/6/11: **"Thunder (Radio Mix)" ~Boys Like Girls~

**Quote of the Day 9/6/11:** "Realize what's important in your life, what you can live with, but more importantly, what you can't live without."

**Disclaimer:** Ah, I don't... _Think_ I own InuYasha. I could be wrong, though; you never know. Stranger things have happened, after all...

* * *

><p>InuYasha:<p>

* * *

><p>I was half-awake when Kagome,<p>

Smelling of cherry blossoms and concern,

Whispered my name hesitantly.

"Yeah?" I whispered back, opening my eyes.

She was kneeling down beside me

Her brown eyes taking me in.

She had dark bags under her eyes

And her black hair was messy

And all over the place

But damnit,

She was still

Gorgeous

Gorgeous

Gorgeous.

She probably hadn't gotten much sleep that night.

I know I hadn't.

Every time I closed my eyes

For even five minutes,

I had a flash of those sick demon bastards

Chowing down on all those innocent villagers.

It made me sick.

Made me want to vomit.

But what was worse than the flashbacks,

Worse than what had _actually happened,_

Was the nightmare,

And what _could_ have happened.

It was the same one

That managed to sneak in

Over

And over

Again.

The demons' boss.

Aiming at Kagome.

Charging at Kagome.

Me not moving fast enough.

The demon _killing_ Kagome.

I always woke up after she screamed

"InuYa-"

She was always dead before she finished.

That's when I always woke up.

"If it's alright with you,

I'd like to go back

To my time for a few days

While everyone recuperates.

Do you mind?"

I sat up and looked around,

Wondering instantly

Where my clothes were.

If she wanted to go to her time

That was fine;

At least I'd know she was safe there.

But I

Wanted to take her to the Well

Myself.

It would just _kill_ me

If something happened

Between here and there.

"Sure. We can't do anything

Right now anyway.

Where the _hell_ are my clothes?"

She sat back on her heels

And smiled at me

Me

Me.

"Uh, right. Thanks. And your clothes..."

She bit her lip

I scrunched my eyebrows at her.

I'd had them on before but

When we got to Kaede's

I took them off

So Kaede and Kagome could

Tend to my wounds.

And then I fell asleep.

"They're pretty torn up

So I was going to see if Mama

Could mend them for you.

I'd do it myself,

But I'm no good at it."

I smiled at her

Both skeptical and thankful.

I was almost positive

She could do it herself

If she really wanted to,

If she tried hard enough.

"Thanks, but my haori mends itself.

It's special, remember?

But my white shirt on the other hand...

Could probably use some mending, thanks."

She nodded and dug my haori

Out of her insanely resilient yellow backpack

Then handed it to me.

It was folded neatly and like new -

Just as I was expecting.

I put it down on the ground near me.

I couldn't wear it without the shirt.

It'd be too weird.

Wouldn't feel right.

"I'll, uh, take you to the well;

Tell the others you went back

Once they wake up."

Soon we were off.

It wasn't _that_ far away,

But I still insisted on carrying her there.

Despite her protests about my healing injuries,

I was curious.

Wondered what carrying her would be like

Completely shirtless.

It wasn't that different from usual

But at the same time

It was.

I could almost _feel_ her skin on mine

Through her thin shirt

And my bandage.

Could feel her heart

Pounding against my bare skin;

Warm flesh on warm flesh.

It drove me crazy.

So I ran

Faster

Faster

And Faster

Until we were at the Well

And I sent her off

With a small smile and a wave.

All I could do now

Was wait

Wait

Wait

And hope

Hope

Hope

That she came back soon.

* * *

><p>Eh, I dunno. I'm really iffy about this whole chapter. I kept changing things and over-thinking it all. I hope it didn't turn out too bad. Did InuYasha seem kinda OOC? I don't think so personally, but I get the feeling my opinion might be sort of biased...<p>

I don't know what his white shirt is called, obviously. Is there a name for it, or is it just called a shirt? I'm pretty sure it must be called something, I just don't know what. I'm not entirely sure if his Robe of the Fire Rat can actually mend itself, but we're going to pretend that it can.

Let me know what you think.

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**More You Should Know About This Fic Up Front:**

When I say "up front," I mean _after_ I've posted the previous chapter and have had time to think about possible questions people might have and _before_ I get on with the current one.

Kagome taking InuYasha's white shirt thingy - which I have been informed is called a kosode - to the future with her and having her mother mend it has nothing to do with the plot.

Nor does InuYasha giving Kagome a ride half-naked. But seriously, how many fan girls out there didn't enjoy that mental image? That's what I thought. And _that's_ why I put it in there. Because I too am a fan-girl and I loved that mental image. Ooh, but you know what a better one is? Imagine InuYasha in like a suit and a grey tie. Okay, now imagine him _slowly loosening_ said tie. You know, in that way that guys loosen their ties? Yeah, is that hot or what? Sorry to all the guys out there who had to picture that and would rather not have. I'm a sixteen year old girl and I've been in love with InuYasha since I was, like, ten or something, so you'll just have to learn to deal with it. And if you're a guy who actually enjoyed that mental image... You're welcome. As are the crazy rabid fan-girls. Ah, I'm getting off topic here. My bad.

The chapters have nothing to do with what the song of the day and/or the quote of the day are. Most of the time.

Originally, I planned on calling this Fic "The Mystery Man" or "A New Man in Her life." I do that a lot. I'll have one title in mind as I'm getting ready to post a new story or whatever, but then when the time comes, something totally different will come to me and it'll be a million and five times better than my original thought.

I've already mentioned this is my first attempt at writing a story in this style, haven't I? Right. Well, what I _haven't_ mentioned is that since this is my first attempt at something like this, I am going to worry about every single little thing. Would he say that? Would he think that? Would he do that? Would she say or think or do that? Does he seem OOC? Am I doing the characters justice? Is this a good idea? Is my writing good enough? Did I spell that word right? Is this all total crap... Every single thing you can think of that goes into the writing of this story is something I will most definitely worry about at one point or another. Now, I'm sure most of it's all in my head so I'll try and keep the concern to myself, but I might slip up and mention in the A/N at the end how I think someone might be OOC or I'm not sure if this is good or not... Basically, my self-doubt might slip up every now and then, so I'll just have to ask you to ignore it. Thanks.

**Song of The Day 9/7/11:** "Save Me, San Francisco." ~Train~

**Quote of The Day 9/7/11:** "If you want truly to understand something, try to change it."

**Disclaimer: **If I owned InuYasha, do you think this is how I would be wasting my time?

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>"Mama!<p>

Souta!

Gramps!"

I slid shut the kitchen door

And greeted my family.

Coming back was always so weird.

It was odd

Knowing I'd be going to sleep

That night

Without looking into

InuYasha's eyes

One final time

For the day.

But I pushed that

Out of my mind

And sat down for breakfast.

After a bath

A fresh set of clothes

Some TV

Some homework

And some lunch,

Mama said she wanted to talk.

So I sat down in the living room with her,

Asked about InuYasha's kosode,

And fiddled my thumbs

While Souta and Gramps came in,

Smiling just as wide as Mama was.

What had I missed?

I'd never seen them all so excited;

I wondered what was going on.

And then

Mama dropped the bomb.

"I'm... getting married, sweet-heart

To a man I've been dating for a while now.

He proposed not too long ago

And I accepted.

Isn't that great?"

Great

Great

Great.

Just great.

My

Mother

Was

Getting

Remarried.

To a man I'd never met.

How would this impact

Me going to the Sengoku Jidai?

InuYasha wouldn't be able to come and go

As he pleased anymore.

Would we have to move?

Was he nice?

Would we get along?

Why had she never

Mentioned him

Before?

She was getting married.

Married.

Married.

I should've been happy for her.

So why was it

That I felt instead

Like I was falling

Falling

Falling

Into a deep dark pit

Of danger and despair?

* * *

><p>This is the chapter where... I guess you could say this is where the ball starts rolling. The first two chapters were just to... establish the state of mind Kagome's in at the moment, I guess you could say. It's hard to explain without giving too much away too soon. This also kind of foreshadows things to come.<p>

Anyway, let me know what you think.

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**More You Should Know About This Fic Up Front:**

It's Sunday. I mean, in this Fic, the day Kagome returns is on a Sunday, so that would be why she didn't rush off to school the second she got back.

As of right now, I've yet to decide if the majority of this fic will take place Modern Time or Sengoku Jidai. Maybe both?

You don't actually get to _meet_ the guy until a few chapters from now. You don't even get to know his name yet.

I enjoy torturing my readers by dragging things out and putting things off, so expect that from me. But at the same time, don't forget to expect the unexpected.

Miroku and Shippou cannot cook.

**Song of The Day 9/8/11: **"Never Grow Up." ~Taylor Swift~

**Quote of The Day 9/8/11: "**I wish I was a kid again. Having such an innocent mind, not knowing what ugly there is out in the world... Thinking everybody is beautiful, and not caring about gender, race, or sexuality... How come when we grow up, we turn into such mean, judgmental people?"

**Disclaimer: **If I owned InuYasha, Bankotsu would have stuck around a little while longer than he did. I _know_, he was the leader of the Band of Seven, and I _know_, he was insanely evil and ruthless and merciless, but seriously, the dude was hott. I wasn't rooting for him to win or anything, but I was watching the episode of InuYasha last night where he first comes in and I was like, "Holy shit, he's so hot!" But since he didn't, I think that's a clear indication that I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p>it was dinner time.<p>

Sango

Miroku

Shippou

And Kirara

Were all awake now,

Their injuries were pretty extensive

But they'd be fine.

Eventually.

We were all getting ready to eat dinner,

Or at least,

That's what Miroku

And Shippou

Swore up and down it was,

I wasn't buying it though.

Hell, I didn't even think

It should've technically been called

_Food;_

They're not exactly

The best cooks in the world,

But they did what they could.

It was clear who would be doing

All the cooking

Once Sango and Miroku got married, though...

I was trying to come up

With an excuse

To get out of eating it

When it hit me:

Kagome's scent.

She was back

Back

Back.

But why so soon?

I had no time to wonder;

The cloth acting as Kaede's door

Was pushed aside

As she ran in,

Throwing herself against my chest.

Hard.

I winced,

My injury not fully healed,

But wrapped my arms around her anyway

And held her against my bare chest.

The others looked at me

Questioningly,

But I just shrugged;

I hadn't a freaking clue.

She was sitting in my lap,

Legs hanging over the side,

Face buried against my chest

And she was crying;

Soaking my bandage.

I could _feel_ the salt water

Seeping into my wound.

It stung

But I didn't care.

This was Kagome

Kagome

Kagome

Which is why I couldn't bear seeing her like this.

"Kagome," I whispered

Tilting her head towards me

"What's going on? What's wrong?

Did something happen?"

She nodded.

My heart dropped.

I sent her over alone

Because I thought

She'd be safe.

If her world wasn't safe anymore either,

This would change everything

Everything

Everything.

I'd have to go back with her

Every

Single

Time

From now on,

Just to keep her safe.

Not that _I'd_ mind,

But _she_ might.

"Tell me what's wrong

Let me make it better."

She looked at me;

Sniffed.

Her eyes were red

And puffy

And her nose was runny

But I still wanted

To kiss her.

Aagh!

Fo

Cus.

She sighed.

"My mother's getting remarried."

She paused.

I exhaled.

Married.

Her mother.

Remarried.

That's it?

"Fucking Kami, Kagome!

I thought something happened!

I thought you were hurt

Or that someone was dead!"

I exploded.

Bad move.

She started crying again

And balled her fists

Against my chest.

Miroku

Sango

And Shippou

All shot me dirty looks,

Not that they needed to;

I knew it'd been dumb to say that.

But she had me worried sick!

I had an excuse

At least.

"You don't get it!" She punched me

Directly on my wound

I bit my lip,

Ignoring the pain;

She didn't mean to.

"My dad's only been dead for three years!

How can she be doing this?"

_Oh_.

_Now_ it made sense.

She thought her mom

Was trying

To replace her dad.

She felt betrayed.

_Now_ I got it.

"I'm sorry.

You all must think I'm acting silly.

It's such a stupid thing

To cry over."

"Not at all!" the others assured her.

I pried her off my chest

And wiped away her tears.

"It's not _stupid_, Kagome.

You just don't want her

Replacing your father.

To be honest,

I don't really think she's trying to.

What's this guy like, anyway?"

I didn't care if her mother

_Was_ marrying the guy,

If he was a jerk to Kagome

Or touched her in _any_ way,

Heads would fucking roll.

Preferably his, but I wasn't picky

About who I beheaded -

Or just _destroyed_ -

When I went into a blind rage.

She shook her head.

"That's the thing,

I don't know.

I've never met the guy."

I blinked at her.

Would her mom

Seriously

Marry a guy

Her daugher had never met?

No.

Probably not.

Something didn't sound right.

Something didn't _feel_ right.

And I had a feeling

It wouldn't go away

Until I met this guy

Face-to-face.

"We have to meet him then."

I told her.

"We?"

I nodded,

Stood up,

Tucked her close to my chest.

I grabbed my haori

And dried off her face

"No way I'm letting you

Meet some strange guy

Without me there to protect you."

We said good-bye to the others

And she didn't object,

She actually seemed _relieved_.

So I ran to the Bone Eater's Well,

Her face resting softly

Against my bare chest.

And I swear,

Right before I jumped down the well,

I felt her lips

Brush

Against

My skin.

Was I imagining things?

* * *

><p>So when Kagome's mother introduces Kagome and InuYasha to the guy, what do you think she should call InuYasha? You know how when your parents are introducing you to one of their freinds and they're all, "This is my daughter blah-blah, and her friend so-and-so," or whatever? What should Mrs. Higurashi refer to InuYasha as? Kagome's friend, companion, boyfriend, pet, science experiment gone horribly wrong, what? I haven't decided yet. Your thoughts will, of course, be taken into careful consideration when I type that particular chapter out...<p>

I debated leaving that beheading part out, but I decided to keep it in; it's my favorite part from this chapter.

So let me know what you think.

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**More You Should Know About This Fic Up Front:**

Kagome didn't run off crying in front of her mother. She pretended like she was all happy and shit for her and kept it together until she got to InuYasha.

In the last chapter, she did, in fact, kind of kiss his chest. Does that seem creepy or disgusting? She kind of did it accidentally - him jumping up onto the lip of the Well probably jostled her a bit - but then, at the same time, she kind of didn't. Does that make sense?

Kagome and InuYasha - and you, my readers - find out the guy's name in this chapter. You should pay attention to it; see if you can see what I did to _get_ said last name. It's not that complicated or hard to spot if you think about it, but odds are you wouldn't be thinking about it if I didn't mention it.

I've never had to deal with a parent remarrying before, so I'm not sure if I portrayed what Kagome must be feeling accurately or not. What her and InuYasha _assume_ it must be is probably kind of right, but she's happy for her mother, deep down. It's just that that feeling of impending doom is consuming all her logical thoughts and feelings, so she's not sure _what_ she feels. Do you get it? Does that make sense?

**Song of the Day 9/9/11: **"This Song Saved My Life." ~Simple Plan~

**Quote of the Day 9/9/11: "**Don't think. Don't fucking think. Because when you think, you realise just how fucked up everything really is. You realise you don't know how you got where you are, you don't know where you're going, and you don't know what to do anymore."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha. If I did, Dog-boy would be in so much trouble... So would Kikyou and Miroku, for that matter.

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>Tap.<p>

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"Would you stop that already!"

InuYasha barked.

We were in my living room,

On the couch,

Sitting _so_ close.

Mama had mended his kosode

While I was gone

Under the ruse

Of dropping off more medicine

For the others -

So

Unfortunately

He was fully dressed again;

It had been nice

While it lasted. -

She couldn't know how upset

Her news had made me;

I didn't want to spoil her good mood.

I had been tapping

My fingers against the table

Beside me;

Guess it got annoying after a while.

"Sorry." I mumbled, stopping.

He sighed

"No. _I'm_ sorry.

Look, I know you're nervous

And everything

And... I'm _trying, _okay_?_

You know that, right?"

I nodded at him.

When we came into the kitchen

After coming through the well,

I had talked to my mother.

Told her we wanted to meet

The guy.

She smiled enthusiastically

And picked up the phone.

As she talked animatedly -

Giggling and smiling as she spoke -

I noticed the ring

On her left ring finger.

It was big enough,

But it wasn't white

Or clear

Or pink.

It was dark purple

And it gave off

An ominous aura.

I would've thought

it was all in my head

If InuYasha hadn't said,

In a quiet voice

So that Mama wouldn't hear,

"I don't like the feeling

I'm getting from that ring,

Kagome.

It's ominous

And evil."

But it was just a ring,

How could it be evil?

I decided to ignore it.

Just for now.

After she hung up

She told us

To wait in the living room;

He'd be there shortly.

As we waited nervously

On the couch

And Mama made dinner,

It hit me:

I didn't even know the guy's name!

"Mama!" I called.

She appreared at the door.

"Yes, dear?"

"What's his name?"

I looked at InuYasha.

His gorgeous amber eyes were wide

Wide

Wide.

He was probably surprised

I hadn't thought to ask before.

I couldn't believe it either.

I guess I was

Just so upset

I sort of...

Forgot.

"Naraku Evilasi." She smiled.

Walked away.

I shared a look with InuYasha

Naraku?

No.

No

No

No

No

No!

It had to be

A coincidence.

A coincidence.

A coincidence.

Right?

* * *

><p>Did you see what I did there? Hmm, but is it <em>the<em> Naraku? Like, _their_ Naraku? Why would Mrs. H be engaged to him, though? He's from the Sengoku Jidai, after all, so how did they even _meet_...? Ah, curious, aren't you?

Anyway, tomorrow's my mother's birthday, which means I don't know how long I'll be able to get on the computer tomorrow, so I'm preparing the next chapter for posting after I post this one. I won't put it up until sometime tomorrow morning however. Because I'm evil like that.

Tomorrow's Saturday. Which means I'll only have a week left until my older brother's girlfriend comes over for another visit and we can play Twenty Questions with her again. I'm still making a list. Again, any sort of questions you can suggest I ask her would be helpful.

Ah, anyway, let me know what you think.

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**More You Should Know About This Fic Up Front:**

Souta and Kagome's grandfather are currently out running errands or visiting someone or something, which is why Souta isn't bugging InuYasha endlessly about... Well, everything. And Buyo... He's napping out in the sunlight like the cat he is.

This Naraku guy doesn't actually come in and get, you know, _introduced_ to the two until chapter ten. Meaning you won't get to see how Mrs. H introduces them and you won't get a solid answer as to whether this is the same Naraku or if I was just being lazy or trying to be deceitful towards my readers and used his name to throw you off - all three of which are very real possibilities - until Wednesday. Though if you payed attention to his last name like I told you to, you should already know the answer. It's not very creative, but considering it was almost midnight when I decided on it and I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open, I'd say it's pretty damn good.

**Song of the Day 9/10/11: **"Lose Yourself," ~Eminem~

**Quote of the Day 9/10/11: "**Being loved makes teenagers feel secure and safe in an unsafe world."

**Disclaimer**: If I start saying that I _do_ own InuYasha instead of saying I _don't_ own it, do you think that'd change anything? No, me neither. Just making sure. I don't own InuYasha. It sucks because, well, how awesome would _that_ be?

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p>I'd been suspicious of this guy<p>

The second Kagome said

She'd never met him;

Her mom wasn't they type

To get serious with some guy

Her daughter had never met.

Then there was that ominous ring

I'd assumed he'd given her,

And now we find out

His name is Naraku?

No way.

No.

**_Fucking_**.

Way.

That's just one coincidence

Too many.

No.

There was something off here.

Something seriously _wrong_.

And until I found out what

That something _was,_

I wasn't going to let Kagome

Out of my sight

For even three seconds.

Not until this gnawing feeling

Of impending doom

In the pit of my stomach

Went away.

And maybe not even _then_

If this Naraku guy was

Still around.

How long did we have

Until the wedding?

* * *

><p>Hmm, one of the shorter ones, isn't it? You can't say I didn't warn you it'd be like this. The next few chapters are kind of short as well. It's my own personal way of dragging things out. I mean, you didn't learn the guy's name until last chapter - chapter five - and you don't get to actually <em>meet<em> the guy until chapter ten... If I were a reader of this story instead of the writer, I'd be so pissed right now...

Impending doom... I like the way that phrase sounds. You must be getting sick of my redundancy by now, though.

Like I said yesterday, today's my mother's birthday, and usually that'd mean insanely awesome store-bought cake, but my stupid older brother decided that since _he_ doesn't like store bought cake, he's going to _make_ hers. Evil bastard. He plans on doing that on his birthday next month, and on my birthday and then my dad's birthday in November - mine is on the 7th and my dad's is on the 8th - because _he_ doesn't like store bought cake. I've got a newsflash for him: On _my_ birthday, I'm getting a store bought cake whether he likes it or not; it won't be _his_ birthday and I really love how store bought cakes taste. He's so self-centered.

So who here thinks that, if it _is_ their Naraku, InuYasha's going to pull out the Tetsusaiga and cut him down the second he walks in the door?

Let me know what you think.

Peace out,

~Hisa-Ai~


	7. Chapter 7

**More You Should Know About This Fic Up Front:**

... Actually, for once, I don't have anything to tell you about it. I mean, I _do_, but nothing you can know _yet._ Guess you'll just have to wait...

**Song of the Day 9/11/11**: "A Little Faster." ~There For Tomorrow~

**Quote of the Day 9/11/11:** "Too many people grow up. That's the real trouble with the world, too many people grow up. They forget. They don't remember what it's like to be 12 years old. They patronize, they treat children as inferiors. Well I won't do that."

**Disclaimer**: You know, I've been thinking about it - really _really_ thinking about it - and I've come to the conclusion that, no matter how many stars I bore to death wishing for it, it's never going to happen. I just _don't_ own InuYasha. And I don't know that I ever will.

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang all of a sudden<p>

And I braced myself;

I didn't know what to expect.

As Mama got the door

I turned

To InuYasha

And fixed a baseball cap

Gently over his ears.

I fiddled with the bill

For a few seconds.

I heard them

At the door.

Talking.

Laughing.

Loving.

I couldn't make out his voice

But

I'm sure InuYasha could,

Even if his hearing

_Was_ slightly muffled by the hat

He had to wear -

Just in case.

He grabbed my hand,

Gave it a squeeze.

"You ready?"

I shook my head.

"Not in the least."

He smirked.

"Too bad."

Then

He stiffened.

All his senses

Trained

On

The

Door.

I felt it

A second later.

An extremely

Evil Aura was

Moving towards us.

Slowly sucking the life

Out of the house.

Definitely

Not

A

Good

Sign.

I shivered;

Looked up.

Stopped breathing.

* * *

><p>Another short one. A little heads up: the next few are going to be rather short. This one, obviously, plus chapters eight and nine at least. I'd say chapter ten is... average length. I'm not sure about the others, though; I've only got up to chapter ten typed out so far... I should really get moving, huh?<p>

I know this has nothing to do with the story, but I need to ask _someone _so... Book suggestions. Does anyone have any book suggestions? I'm almost done with all the books I've got from the library and I don't know where to go from here; what I should read next. So, read any good books lately or have a favorite you can suggest I check out? It'd be insanely helpful if you did. And if not... I dunno, I'll figure it out eventually. Just thought I'd ask.

So today's the tenth anniversary of 9/11. It's weird, thinking that something that affected America so greatly happened ten years ago _today_. I've heard that people remember exactly where they were when they heard about what happened, well, I don't. Ten years ago today, I was sitting in a first grade classroom, doing science or something and kids all around me were getting picked up and I didn't know why. I remember, by the end of the day, there were only about five of us left in the classroom, and the other classes were pretty empty as well. I don't remember who told me about it exactly, but I think it might have been my mom or my teacher. It's just so insanely weird, thinking about it. I've basically grown up in the after-math of 9/11. I don't live in New York or anywhere near it, but still, everything's _different_ because of that day. A lot of good people died that day. I don't know anyone personally who did - none of my family has ever lived in New York - but a lot of other people do. Some people were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, others were just doing their job, trying to provide for their family, and still others were rushing into the buildings, saving others, and died in the process. I'm glad to hear that in times of crisis Americans really _can_ step up to the plate. I guess what I'm trying to say is, if you knew anyone who died that day, I am so sorry for your loss; I cannot imagine what losing a loved one in that way must feel like. And if you or anyone you know were a hero that day, thanks. I dunno if people like that term or not, but really, truly, thank you. It's good to know America is still able to produce good, selfless people.

Anyway, let me know what you think.

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**More You Should Know About This Fic:**

InuYasha has to wear the hat just in case they're totally wrong and it's _not_ their Naraku. Wouldn't wanna freak out some random dude the second he walks in the door, now would we? Though I suppose it _would_ be entertaining...

**Song of the Day 9/12/11:** "Outside Looking In," ~Jordan Pruitt~

**Quote of the Day 9/12/11**: "People think that if you love somebody hard enough then everything is just gonna work out. People are wrong."

**Disclaimer: **I _know_ we've been over this before... I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p>I didn't sense it right away.<p>

Maybe I was distracted

Or maybe

It was some new

Trick -

I don't know.

But one second

The Higurashi house was still,

The next it was like

Going into a battle

With Naraku back in time;

The house was filled

With the feel of

Pure.

Fucking.

Evil.

Despicable aura and

Horrid smell

That he tried to cover

With another horrid smell.

My muscles tightened.

Claws flexed and itched

Towards Tetsusaiga.

My lips curled,

Revealing my fangs.

All I wanted to do

In that moment

Was

Kill

The

Fucking

Bastard.

No way

This was all

A coincidence.

No

_Fucking_

Way

In

Hell.

Kagome's slight shivering broke my trance,

I forgot about wanting

To _kill_ him

And turned my attention

To her instead.

His evil presence

In

Her

House

And

Near

Her

Mother

Was really getting to her;

Effecting her physically.

I removed my haori,

Draped it around her,

And moved closer to her,

Lending her my warmth

As we prepared

To

Face

The

Evil

Bastard.

Now I had him.

_Now_

He was

Dead.

* * *

><p>So do I still need to play mind games or do we all have it figured out by now?<p>

Ah, anyway, if you're reading this, you're obviously a fan of InuYasha, right? So is anyone reading this _also_ fans of Pokemon and Naruto? If you are, here's a question for you: If Shikamaru were a Pokemon, what Pokemon would he be? Or, if you'd rather, what Pokemon would his perfect partner be? I mean, you know how Ash and Pikachu just go together so well - back in the good 'ol days, anyway? What Pokemon would go perfectly with Shikamaru? Me and my older brother were watching "Bye Bye Butterfree" the other day and after it ended, we started talking about it - don't ask me how we got on the subject - and we agreed on everyone we discussed. Everyone, except for Shikamaru. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Orochimaru, Shino, Choji, Ino, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Itachi... We agreed on every one of those, but when it came to Shikamaru... We couldn't agree on anything. He says Wobbuffet, I say Xatu. What do you think?

So let me know what you think.

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**More You Should Know About This Fic Up Front:**

I've decided _not_ to go with the undisclosed idea that had the potential to bump up the rating.

In case I didn't make it clear enough, this takes place sometime after the thing with the village of demon women. You know, where Miroku proposes to Sango? Yeah, so those two are engagaed. I wasn't sure if I had to make that clear or not, so I figured I should, just in case that was something you hadn't just _assumed_. So it's after, I think, chapter 292 but before... I dunno, 466, I think. Maybe. Is that the one where Kikyou dies? Again, I mean. Let me clarify: It's after Miroku and Sango get engagaed but before Kikyou dies. Again.

Obviously, the Shikon no Tama is still out there, so, back in the Sengoku Jidai, they're still on their quest to defeat Naraku and find the shards of the Shikon no Tama before him, so there _is. Still. A Naraku. Back then_. I think.

As far as Kagome and InuYasha's relationship goes... I mean, they _know_ they're in love, but they're not _sure_ of their relationship with each other, you know? It's like, yeah, Kagome loves InuYasha and she knows that she does, but at the same time, she's just so convinced that he's still desperately in love with Kikyou and therefore her feelings are unrequited. And InuYasha... he knows _exatly_ how he feels about the two different women, but obviously - being InuYasha, - is unable to put those feelings into words, leaving the two-timing SOB in the dog-house, if you will - haha, sorry; couldn't resist! No matter what I have to say about Kikyou, I cannot deny that theirs is definitely an interesting love triangle. It's hard to explain it, but their relationship - according to the conditions my warped little sixteen year old brain has concocted for this particular fic - is that of two best friends who are in love with each other and know it and know that the other feels _something_ for them as well, but are unaware of the extent to which these feelings run. Ah, I was going to say more and actually go on to insult all boys - the words "typical boy fashion" and "dumbass" were being tossed around quite a bit inside my head - but not everything should be explained in great length. So. InuYasha + Kagome = heart/?. InuYasha + Kikyou = skull and crossbones. Get it?

So where exactly does Kikyou fit into all this? Where do we stand with her as far as InuYasha is concerned? Well, maybe he did love her once upon a time, I've no right to say whether he did or whether he was simply able to find a kindred spirit within her and was maybe confusing friendship for love, but at this point in the game, he doesn't. He feels obligated to avenge her death and make sure she's well and "alive," if that's what you want to call her existance, but he doesn't love her anymore. She's not who she used to be and he knows it. It saddens him, yes, but I think that maybe having Kagome around kind of softens that blow a bit. I'm going into all this now because it's vital to the story - to how Kagome and InuYasha interact with one another - but not so vital that it gets discussed in great length in the story itself. Hell, it might not even be mentioned by any of the characters - I haven't really decided yet - so I thought you should know it. Plus, this was the only way I could think to spin things to get the desired outcome withut killing off Kikyou. Despite how much I hate her, I can't seem to bring myself to just kill her off. Go figure. Guess I'm not a cold-hearted bitch after all...

**Song of the Day 9/13/11:** "Sorrow," ~Flyleaf~

**Quote of the Day 9/13/11: **"Don't risk anything you aren't willing to lose."

**Disclaimer: **Ah, wouldn't it be grand if I _did_ own InuYasha? I don't, though, so it's not something worth thinking about 'cause it'll only bum me out...

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>I watched the doorway,<p>

InuYasha's haori lending me

Some of his strength.

And then my mother appeared,

Beaming

And blushing

Like a schoolgirl.

InuYasha gripped my hand

Slightly,

Preparing himself.

The hand not holding mine

Was resting

On Tetsusaiga's hilt,

Like he would cut

Him down

And

Kill

Him

The second my mother

Stepped aside.

As much as I was tempted

To let him do so

And take out

Our greatest enemy,

I knew

I couldn't let him

Do that.

Not in front

Of Mama.

"InuYasha. Don't do it.

Not here, not now.

Even if it _is_

_Him_,

Don't.

Not in front of my mother,"

I hissed.

He gritted his teeth,

Considered for a moment,

Then

Withdrew his hand

With a growl,

Wrapping his arm

Around me instead.

I felt him tense up

Next to me.

It'd take all his self-control,

But he could do it.

I believed in him

I believed in him

_I believed in him_ -

How could I not?

* * *

><p>Kind of short, I know, but the next one will be slightly longer, I swear.<p>

So I woke up this morning and my face was all itchy and the left side of my bottom lip was all swollen. My face doesn't itch anymore, but my lip is still swollen. And I mean, it doesn't _hurt_, it's just aggrivating 'cause it makes talking... not hard, but something I'm not so sure I really and truly need to be doing at the moment. No one else was up when I discovered this little detail, but I was talking to myself and found it to be... an interesting feat, to say the least. I didn't really do anything differently yesterday. Woke up, watched TV, read a book, went on the computer, took a shower, walked my dog, did geometry, spent the whole night reading "Forever" by Maggie Stiefvater, walked my dog a few times, watched InuYasha, changed into my pajamas, read some more of "Forever," said good night to my family unit, watched some ID, got a thought for an InuYasha FanFic that made me tear up just thinking about it, went to sleep. Not what my day usually consists of, granted - usually, there's a lot more writing and stuff thrown in there - but there was nothing out of the ordinary... Although, my mother _did_ get this new bathroom cleaner and cleaned the bathroom with it top to bottom - an allergic reaction, perhaps? As far as I know, however, I'm only allergic to penicillin... Maybe I got bit by some bug then... I dunno.

Anyway, about the fic, this is chapter nine, meaning the next chapter is when you find out "for sure" whether it's _Naraku_ Naraku or not. After that, things get a little... Messy. Or at least, they did when I was writing the next few chapters in the compostition notebook I'm writing this fic in. I'll try and clean things up a bit when I type it out, but damn, time travel can be so confusing sometimes! So if things don't make sense at first, just bear with me.

So let me know what you think.

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**More You Should Know About This Fic Up Front:**

This is it. Chapter ten. The chapter I've been stressing over for _days_. I hope it turns out okay.

I'm not exactly _finished_ writing the story. I mean, I'm writing it out in a composition notebook - like I mentioned last chapter - and every few days, I'll type out a couple of chapters. That way, if I get stuck or writer's block or whatever, I won't have to worry about it right away. So if I say something about a future chapter, it's not set in stone unless it's already been typed out. Like, I told you a few chapters back that this was the chapter where you'd actually be _introduced_ to the guy, the only reason I was able to say it with such certainty was because I'd had this chapter already typed out. If I hadn't, that could have been subject to change.

I hadn't originally planned on this being _long_, but I think I was oh so very wrong when I thought that. I was planning on making it maybe twenty chapters if possible, but as of chapter 13 - which is what I've got typed out so far - there are still a lot of loose ends. Hell, Kagome and InuYasha are still _talking_ to Naraku in that chapter, so there's no way I'm going to be finished with this anytime soon.

It was supposed to be a simple kind of 1-2-3 sort of thing, but me being me, I had to go and complicate things... So now it's more 1-6-2-4-9-3-5-8-7, you know? It... gets a little confusing - even for me! I had to draw out a time-line, just so I could see what the hell I'm doing. But I think I've got it under control now, so I might be able to clean things up and make them less confusing for you guys.

Since this _is_ a FanFiction, it doesn't exactly coincide with how things go in the manga. I.E. The Well doesn't seal up and keep InuYasha and Kagome separated for three years, Kikyou doesn't die in InuYasha's arms, Kagome's powers don't get temporarily sealed away, etc. etc. If something happened in the manga, great, whatever, but I probably won't mention it here. This is something in and of itself, obviously, and I'm having trouble enough keeping up with my own ideas; I don't need to be thinking about _all that_ on top of _all this_.

This one is really important: Completed Shikon no Tama does _not_ equal Naraku's death.

Anyone here ever take Algebra? It was okay by my book - a million and five times better than geometry is, anyway - but here's one problem that I always hated: _Graph the equation x _= _y. _I had it on a test once and it threw me. I don't remember what I _thought_ the answer was or what the correct answer _actually was_, - because I'm pretty sure I got it wrong - but I remember the equation because it pissed me off; the teacher hadn't gone over it in class or anything, just expected us to know it. To be perfectly honest, I've never been entirely sure that it's actually _possible_ to graph that equation... From a mathematical stand-point, I'm sure there's some logical answer, but from a creative stand-point, here's what I got: Anything = anything; everything = everything; anything = everything; everything = anything. Get it? Just keep that in mind; it might prove to be useful, it might not.

**Song of the Day 9/14/11: **"Freckles," ~Natasha Bedingfield~

**Quote of the Day 9/14/11: **"Dreams aren't perfect. They come true, not free."

**Disclaimer: **Please, if I owned InuYasha, things would be _so_ crazy up in there. Wow, did I just say "up in there?" I must be losing it... Anyway, I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p>"Kagome, InuYasha,"<p>

Mrs. Higurashi began.

Something about the way

She was talking now

Rubbed me the wrong way,

It was like

She was being

Manipulated

Or controlled -

Naraku's calling card.

I tightened my grip on Kagome,

The suspense was killing me

But...

It was better this way.

The longer I didn't know

The more self-control

I'd be able to muster.

"This is Naraku Evilasi

My fiancé.

Naraku, this is my daughter

Kagome

And her friend

InuYasha."

She stepped aside then

And the evil bastard himself

Stepped forward,

Wearing a smirk.

And a suit.

And a fucking tie.

"Naraku." I growled under my breath,

Tightening my grip

On Kagome even more.

She stiffened

Reality setting in.

I tore my eyes

Off _him_

And glanced at _her_ instead.

Her face was hard

And unreadable, but

I could smell her fear.

The monster was

In

Her

House.

Engaged

To

Her

Mother.

The _one_ place

She should have always

Been safe at

Was now more dangerous

Than the Sengoku Jidai,

And I didn't know

_How_

We could possibly

Deal with it.

"Nice to finally meet you,

Kagome." He purred,

My eyes

Darted back to him,

Glaring like I could

Slice his head off

Will sheer will power.

I wanted to

R i p

His _fucking_ tongue out!

The way he said her name...

Like he was violating her

With his tone.

I hated it.

I didn't want him

Defiling her perfect name

With his filthy mouth.

Kagome shivered;

She didn't like it either.

Good.

My low growl of disgust

Melted into one of

Covert pleasure

In knowing she shared my sentiment.

"I've heard so much about you.

I do hope to get

To know you and your

_Boyfriend_

More before the wedding -

You'll both be there,

Won't you?"

I shifted my eyes to Kagome,

She was staring daggers

At him.

Maybe if I sat her loose

With her bow and arrows,

The problem would be resolved

Soon enough.

But damn,

She didn't have them

Here with her.

And I wasn't about to leave her

Here alone with the bastard

Just for _that_.

"Wouldn't miss it."

I narrowed my eyes.

Did he _really_ think

He was going to get away with...

Well, whatever he was planning?

Mrs. H -

Somehow oblivious to the tension

And hostility in the room -

Excused herself

To go finish cooking

And told us to get to know

Each other better.

She was _sure_ we'd get along

Just great.

Oh the irony.

Once she was out of the room

Naraku strolled over

And sat in a chair near us.

Bastard was still

Just as smug

As ever.

But something was bothering me.

Something _aside_ from the obvious:

Just how the _hell_

Did he get here?

* * *

><p>See? Longer than the last few were!<p>

So. There you have it. It really _is_ him. Naraku. Any thoughts? I hope it wasn't too horrible...

Ooh, yes. Naraku called InuYasha Kagome's boyfriend. Mrs. H said _friend_, but Naraku said _boyfriend_. He's entertaining when he wants to be. I'm sure we were all expecting a different reaction from the pair, but can you blame them for not reacting? Kagome's mother plans on marrying the evil bastard - surely other, trivial things are bound to slip their minds? I wonder if InuYasha even _knows_ what the term "boyfriend" _means_...

Ah, anyway, let me know what you think.

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**More You Should Know About This Fic Up Front:**

Obviously, Mrs. H doesn't know about Naraku, otherwise why would she date him, let alone agree to marry him?

Kagome's grandfather should have been able to sense his evil aura the first time he came around, right? Well, maybe not. I mean, he's not used to sensing demonic auras all the time like InuYasha and Kagome are, so maybe some little parlor trick was all it took to throw Gramps off his trail.

**Song of the Day 9/15/11: **"A Song About Love." ~Lee DeWyze~

**Quote of the Day 9/15/11: **"Dear boys, be the type of guy you would want your daughter to be with."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha. I wish I did and maybe I'll waste my 11:11 wish on 11/11/11 wishing for that very thing, but if I did, I don't think it'd come true. Total bummer.

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>I sat up straight on the couch,<p>

Showing him

I would

_Not_

Be intimidated

Or frightened

In my own

Damn

House.

He just sat there.

Smirking at us.

Pissing InuYasha off like crazy

Until finally,

"You're on our turf

Now, you bastard,

So start talking!"

InuYasha demanded,

Removing his arm and hand

And leaning forward,

His

Eyes

Smoldering

With

Intense

Anger.

I didn't expect it to work,

And I don't think

He did either,

But Naraku

Was

_Always_

Surprising us

And now was no different.

"Alright, I'm in a rather...

_Generous_ mood -

I did just get engaged,

You know -

What do you want to know?"

I blinked at him.

It was _never_

_This _easy.

He must have had an

Angle of some sort,

I was sure of it.

InuYasha was skeptical as well

But played along,

Balling his hands

Into tight fists

As he asked,

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Naraku's smirk never faltered

As he replied,

"Getting to know

My future daughter

And son-in-law,

Of course."

I bristled when he said

"Daughter."

And InuYasha

Was none too thrilled

About the "son-in-law" bit either -

Though I'm not sure

He knew _exactly_

What it meant -

I could _feel_

The anger

Pulsing through his veins

And radiating off him

In a blinding heat.

I had to be careful;

I might catch his anger

And let him _kill_

Naraku

Right there in my living room.

Not that that'd be a _bad_ thing;

It was just a sight

I didn't think Mama

Should see.

InuYasha growled

A thick,

Low,

_Sexy_

Growl.

He looked ready to _pounce._

I placed my hand

On his shoulder;

Drew him back in.

"InuYasha..." I mumbled.

He stopped,

Looked at me,

Sat back on the couch.

"Tell

Us

Why

You're

Here."

"Isn't it obvious?"

He paused for

Dramtic effect

Or something,

Smiling in a way

That sent a whole

New batch

Of shivers

Up

And

Down

My

Spine -

I had to draw InuYasha's

Haori

Around me a little tighter

Just to shake them off.

And then:

"I'm here to destroy you."

* * *

><p>The whole "I'm here to destroy you" bit probably goes without saying, huh? Well, I just had to put it in there, adds to the mood and all that, you know?<p>

I almost didn't post anything today. I almost stayed in bed and slept the whole damn morning away. I woke up at 5:30 AM as per usual, but it was so damn cold in my room that I just turned off my alarm and was like, "Screw it!" and crawled back under my blanket. I've got the room with the most windows in the house, so it's hot as hell during the Summer and cold as the artic - I was going to say "cold as hell" but that didn't seem right... - during the Winter. Go figure. So anyway, I fell back asleep, woke up an hour later when my alarm went off _again_, crawled back under the covers, fell back asleep, and when I woke up around seven-thrity I thought to myself that I should get on the computer now and start getting all my stuff out of the way so I can focus on my school work later in the day. But then I thought, "Why bother? It's cold out there and nice and warm here under my blanket. I'll just skip posting a new chapter on AEAU today. It's too damn cold for this shit." So I just turned to volume up and started watching ID. About a half-hour later - eight o'clock - I realized I had to pee, and after a few minutes of aruging with myself, I crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom. Then I figured that since I was up anyway, I might as well go on the computer and get my stuff done, but the computer was being a temperamental little bitch this morning and froze up at the password screen, so I didn't actually start doing my stuff until 8:30, and even then my dog decided that the house was just too quiet and started barking. I told her it was too early for her to be doing that shit, so she barked louder and didn't stop until nine when my parents' alarm clock started going off... Needless to say, getting around to actually _posting_ this chapter has been quite the challenge. I hope you appreciate the effort that went into this...

So let me know what you think.

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**More You Should Know About This Fic Up Front:**

Up until now, in the back of their minds, InuYasha and Kagome are both thinking that this is some sort of nightmare or something. It's not really _real_, yet, you know? Denial, I believe it's called... Trust me, though, it gets _real_ for them soon enough.

Naraku might be playing semi-nice for the moment - agreeing to answer their questions, anyway - but... It won't stay that way for long. He's an evil bastard and if he really did just give them all the answers, there would be no fun in it for him. So when they ask a question, don't always expect an honest, straight-forward answer. Remember: _x = y._

**Song of The Day 9/16/11: **"Iris." ~The Goo Goo Dolls~

**Quote of The Day 9/16/11: **"Emotional without all the emo. It's called being human."

**Disclaimer:** You know, last I checked - and it was some time ago that I did this - I didn't own InuYasha. Now, I would check again, but odds are I'm not going to own it now either and why depress myself like that and ruin the perfectly good sugar rush I'm currently on?

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p>I growled.<p>

He was right

About one thing:

It _was_ obvious.

But why bring the fight

Here

Here

Here?

He had a lot more freedom

And fear

In the Sengoku Jidai -

Would he really want

To change that

Just to screw with us?

Well, this _was_ Naraku

We were dealing with here...

"Why bring the fight _here_?

Trying to kill us

In the Sengoku Jidai

Just not doing it

For 'ya

Anymore?"

Kagome was stiff as a rock

With anger

And fear -

She _was_ nearest

The bastard,

So I guess

She had every _right_

To be afraid,

But she didn't have

Anything to worry about

Really;

She had my haori on,

Which would protect her

From anything.

Plus, if he made even

The _slightest_ move

Towards her,

I'd kill him

On

The

Spot.

"A little birdie - "

His Saimyosho no doubt,

" - Told me you two

Were constantly

Falling off the radar,

So I sought out

Some answers

And found out

You've been jumping around

Between time periods.

You had an _escape_

A place where you felt _safe,_

A place where _I_

Could not touch you.

And I

Just

_Could_

_Not_

Allow

**That**."

I gritted my teeth,

_Of course_

He couldn't!

Fucking

Bastard.

"So just _how_

Did you get here?"

I'm sure

Kagome had a few

Million

Questions of her own,

But I wasn't the type

To just sit still.

Not while I was sitting

Mere

_Feet_

Away

From the

Most

Evil

Bastard

I'd ever had the

_Displeasure_

Of meeting.

So it was either

A:

Ask too many questions,

Or B:

Kill him.

Kagome had vetoed option B -

For the moment

Anyway, -

So I had to stick

With option A.

For the moment.

She might change her mind

Soon enough.

But for now

I'd play by her rules.

Only for her.

He smirked even wider -

As if that were possible -

And something in his eyes

Told me

We wouldn't

Be getting a straight answer.

Not right away.

"After the Shikon no Tama

Becomes complete

And Kagome

Gets her hands on it,

She

Purifies it;

Keeps it guarded

24/7,

I make a discovery:

You, InuYasha,

Turn human

On the night

Of

The

New

Moon."

He smirked,

Narrowed his eyes,

Let it all sink in.

I gaped at him,

A million more questions

Filling my head.

Never mind how he got there,

How the _hell_

Did he find out

My most guarded secret?

My voice caught

As I tried to ask

Just that.

Everything just got

_Real_.

For every question

I wanted to ask,

There was a new problem,

A new worry that held

Precedence

Over everything else:

_Here_ wasn't safe;

_There_ wasn't safe -

Threre was no where left

To run to,

No where left

Where Kagome

Could be

Safe.

So,

One way or another,

I'd have to kill him

And let Kagome live safely,

On one side of the well

Or the other.

With,

Or

Without,

Me.

* * *

><p>So my older brother sold off all his DS games a few weeks ago because his girlfriend convinced him that he had no need for such childish things anymore. That only lasted a couple of weeks, however, and last week he asked if he could play my Diamond version since I wasn't playing it at the moment. I told him fine, whatever. Anyway, yesterday, we were standing in the kitchen and he was trying to feed my dog some table scraps when he knew he shouldn't be -especially that close to dinner. So as I was trying to get it away from him, I accidentally knocked his hand into the wall lightly - it wasn't hard, it didn't even make a sound when it hit the wall or anything. So the asshole up and decks me. I mean, he punched me in the face. Hard. So I took back my Diamond version and the Action Replay and told him he couldn't play my games anymore. He called me a bitch and said I was over-reacting, I say he's lucky I didn't kick him in the balls. What do you think? Was I just over-reacting or did he deserve far worse? I mean, he has to learn eventually that his actions <em>will<em> have consequences. He's twenty, by the way, and I'm sixteen. Wouldn't him punching me like that qualify as a crime?

Anyway, what did you think of the chapter? Naraku's indulging them, but he's not giving straight answers. It's like when you ask an old person a question and what do they give you? A story. That's how my dad is. I'll ask him a question and he'll start answering it, but then he'll use the phrase "Back in the old days," and I'll never get my full answer. I keep going back and asking him questions because I'm hoping that one day he'll just answer the damn question and I won't have to Bing it, but so far no luck. My dad's 48, by-the-by, he'll be 49 come November. Next year, when I turn 18, he'll turn 50 the very next day...

So let me know what you think.

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**More You Should Know About This Fic Up Front:**

Since Mrs. H obviously doesn't know that Naraku is Naraku and knows that Kagome goes back in time, she's always feeding him excuses as to why Kagome's never around when he's around. Staying over at a friend's house, out running errands, working on a school project, seeing a movie, stuff like that. Obviously Naraku knows it's all lies, but he can't let her know that he knows, so he goes along with it.

I gotta be honest with 'ya, I'm half-tempted to just abondon the whole poetry thing and write the rest of this in prose. I won't. At least, I'm trying real hard not to, but sometimes it's... Really _hard_... I'm used to writing FanFics in prose, so it's definitely a challenge sometimes to stay in a poetic state of mind when I'm working on this fic. So if there are ever any lines that don't seem like they quite fit in with the rest of the story, it's probably because I was slipping back into writing prose but caught myself just in time and was able to reign it back in and write the rest in poetry. Just so you know.

**Song of the Day 9/17/11: **"Before He Cheats." ~Carrie Underwood~

**Quote of the Day 9/17/11: **"You can tell a child is growing up when he stops asking where he came from and starts refusing to tell where he is going."

**Disclaimer: **You know, I'm running out of witty ways to say I don't own InuYasha...

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>With Narakus's revelation<p>

I glanced at InuYasha,

Expecting another demand.

But instead -

His arms went limp,

His body slumped,

His eyes glazed over.

He looked

Defeated,

Worried,

Angry,

_Pissed,_

Upset...

Lost.

And that _scared_ me.

If InuYasha couldn't

At least put up a

Facade,

Then what hope was there

For me?

No

No

_No_!

InuYasha _always_

Picked up the slack,

He

_Always_

Kept it together!

So now it was _my_ turn.

Squaring my shoulders

I glanced back at Naraku,

Glaring at him

And steadying my shaking hands

By pressing them flat

Against the couch

On either side my legs.

I kept his eyes as I began,

Taking _my_ turn

To lead the interrogation.

The ruse was weak

And mostly for show -

We all knew who was

_Really_ in charge here,

Who the puppet master

_Always_ was -

But it was enough

To keep my voice

Strong enough

To surprise

Even Naraku.

"How did you find out

About that?" I demanded

Wishing with all I had

That I had my bow

And arrows with me.

But still,

Even as I thought that,

The wheels were turning

In the back of my mind,

Taking everything

Naraku had said

And trying to

Make sense

Of it.

Shikon no Tama

Complete.

Purifies.

Guarded

24/7 -

What did that

_Mean_?

We hadn't completed it

Yet,

So then he wasn't

_Our_ Naraku?

But he was!

Only a _future_ Naraku.

In the _present_.

From the _past_.

Oi,

My head was starting to hurt...1

Luckily

I didn't have

To think about it

Much more;

Naraku decided to answer.

"You got careless.

You thought that since

_You_ had the Jewl

All was well.

You two went out one night

On the night of the

New

Moon.

Someone saw you;

Reported back to me.

The next month

I made my move.

Pity it happened

Just _days_

Before your wedding ceremony,

But that's just how things

Played out.

You'll understand though -

Won't you?"

* * *

><p>Ooooooooh, wedding ceremony! Leave it to Naraku to ruin something like that... How far into the future do you suppose Naraku's from? He said he got the Shikon no Tama after it was complete and before InuYasha and Kagome's wedding ceremony, so... Ugh, now <em>I'm<em> getting a headache! Here:

X~~~~~l~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~~~~~~~~~~~l~l~l~~~~~~~~~Y

There's a time line. It's not the best but it'll do for the moment. I'm just trying to sort out my thoughts real quick. Now, the first l is the Sengoku Jidai, where Kagome goes back to. The last l is present time, where Kagome's _from_. The second l is where _this_ Naraku is from - which is about two or three years _after_ the first l. The third l is where Naraku wound up. The fourth l is where Kagome's dad died. And the second-to-last l is where Naraku met Mrs. H. Ah, it's probably not accurately representing how much time has passed, but it's the best I can do on a computer. Now you should have a bit of an idea about the time line. I hope. Oh, and just to be clear, there _is_ still a Naraku at the first l. What do you think, did I make it easy enough to understand or is it still pretty unclear? I'll try and clear it up some more if you want me to; just say the word.

So let me know what you think.

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**More You Should Know About This Fic Up Front:**

You might be saying to yourself right about now, "This is supposed to be an InuKag and it's supposed to have romance in it! Where the hell is the InuKag romance then?" Ah, well, it's coming. I promise, there will be some romance between the two. I mean, other than just implied stuff. Like, Naraku mentioning a wedding ceremony, that's pretty out there shit, but it's not the extent of the InuKag-ness...

Sorry, I got distracted and forgot what else I was going to say; I had a thought about a future chapter with some InuKag in it. It's an awesome shipping, but addicting as hell.

**Song of the Day 9/18/11: **"Skyscraper," ~Demi Lovato~

**Quote of the Day 9/18/11: **"I may look calm, but in my head I've killed you three times."

**Disclaimer: **_Dude_... Trust me, I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p>"Wedding ceremony!"<p>

Kagome and I

Shouted as one,

His words

Snapping me back

To our conversation.

We glanced at each other;

Blushed madly.

I scooted away from her,

Putting some space

Between us.

_Now_ he was

Just screwing with us -

Right?

Not that marrying

Kagome

Would be _bad_

Or anything -

In fact,

It'd be

Pretty

Damn

Amazing -

BUt now was

**Not** the time

To be thinking

About

**_That_**!

I cleared my throat

And was about to tell

Him to just tell us

The whole damn story

Already,

When it occured to me:

The bastard's guard

Was down.

He was so cocky

And so fucking smug

That he honestly

Thought I wouldn't

Do it...

Chancing a glance

At Kagome,

I noticed she was distracted,

So her reaction time

Would definitely

Be delayed,

And since the asshole

Wasn't being

Anywhere _near_ helpful -

Just screwing with us

And beating around

The fucking bush -

Why _not_ take advantage

Of the situation?

I jumped to my feet

Unsheathed Tetsusaiga;

Felt its power

Pulse

Beneath my fingers

As it transformed

With a flash

That went up the blade

And sent a wave

Of energy

And power

Down the hilt

And into my fingertips.

Smirking,

I ignored Kagome's

Wide

Wide

Wide

Eyes

And pointed the blade

At _him_.

My lip curled back

And I growled.

He seemed shocked.

_Good_.

"Play time's over

You bastard!

Now prepare

To

_Die_!"

* * *

><p>It's raining today. I love the rain, but God help me, I'm so fucking worthless on rainy days. It's like the rain just zaps all the energy out of me so I can't really <em>do<em> anything. Typing this morning has been such a challenge in that I'm misspelling words - I went back and fixed most of my mistakes, so you'll never see the extent to which I suck on rainy days - and hitting the wrong keys and pushing the wrong buttons, I'm hesitant and can't focus for shit... I don't know why, but me and rainy days just do not mix. Is RDS (Rainy Day Syndrome) a real thing or is it just me?

So it looks like InuYasha might finally kill Naraku, huh? Well, maybe not. I mean, this _is_ Naraku we're talking about, so he's probably got something up his sleeve, the question is: What would that something be? You'll find out tomorrow, so there's not much of a wait, but it is still something to think about until then.

So let me know what you think.

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**More You Should Know About This Fic Up Front:**

Mrs. H is kinda old fashioned, so Naraku never stays over-night at the Higurashi residence. After the wedding, the plan was for him to move in there with them and for them to tell him Kagome's secret, but that all depends on whether or not the wedding actually happens.

I've been thinking, and I know this fic would probably be better if it were written in prose, but I started this out in poetry form - okay, technically when I first had the idea, it was to do it in prose, but then I changed my mind and I actually started typing this out in poetry form - and I want to finish it that way as well. I've never written a story in poetry form before, so this has just been a way to challenge myself as a writer. I hope to get better at writing stuff in this format and I know it'll take practice, but I'm willing to do it. I've got to exercise as many of my writing muscles as I can. Anyway, I was thinking that maybe after I'm all done with this story, I could go through and convert it all into prose and post it as a new story. I mean, it'd basically be the same, only told in prose format. It's just a thought and I might get too busy with other Fics to actually do it, but what do you think? Good idea or no?

**S****ong of the Day 9/19/11: **"Nothing," ~The Script~ (_Such an amazing band, by the way)_

**Quote of the Day 9/19/11:** "Dreams don't have to stay dreams forever."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha. There. I said it. Let the twenty years of therapy now needed to heal the emotional and mental wounds caused by that statement begin...

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>I <em>told<em> him

Not to do anything -

Didn't I?

But does he listen?

No.

Despite my anger

And confusion -

How did we _get_

To this point? -

I found myself

Unable to stop him.

I _wanted_ him to kill Naraku;

I _wanted_ this nightmare to be over.

I'd deal with the

Consequences later -

I'd just heard

He did something

To interrupt

_My_ wedding to

_InuYasha_;

I was feeling vengeful.

But at InuYasha's threat,

Naraku smirked,

Replacing his former expression

Of shock and surprise.

I felt my pulse quicken;

This wasn't good.

"This seems as good

A time

As any

To tell you.

Did you see that ring

Your mother is wearing,

Kagome?

It's her engagement ring,

But it's not made of diamond

Or any other natural stone,

It's an imitation

Of the Shikon no Tama that

_I_ created.

Not strong enough

To grant any wish,

But strong enough

To manipulate

An ordinary human woman,

If used correctly."

My eyes widened.

I glanced at InuYasha,

His grip loosened.

Naraku

Was

Controlling

My

Mother.

"If you make

One move

Towards me

With that sword,

I'll have Asami

Pick up the nearest

Butcher knife

And slit her own throat.

It's your move, InuYasha."

* * *

><p>My mother's on one of her diet kicks again. Let me explain: anytime she feels that she needs to lose a few pounds, she also feels that everyone else in the house needs to lose a few pounds as well. I've tried explaining to her that by making negative statements about weight in front of her kids and forcing us to diet alongside her, she's seriously killing our self-image and self-esteem. But she doesn't listen. This time, she gave us each a couple pack of gum and said that anytime we wanted to put food in our mouths out of boredom or whatever and it wasn't "time" for breakfast, lunch, or dinner, we should just chew a piece of gum instead. So no snacks. I dunno about you, but personally I think that whoever decided that Juicy Fruit was an acceptable substitute for chocolate chip cookies or candy corn needs to be taken out and shot Old Yeller style. Now granted, I've never <em>seen<em> Old Yeller - it's a movie, right? - but I'm sure that's an acceptable way to rid the world of a seriously evil person. I don't think the dog was evil, but... You get what I'm saying. Also, because the little voice in my head that loves to watch ID is telling me to tell you this, I am not telling you to actually go out and kill the SOB who came up with that idea, I'm not telling you to go out and kill someome Old Yeller style, or to go out and kill dogs Old Yeller style, I'm just sharing my thoughts, which are twisted and should not, in most cases, be taken seriously.

Ah, anyway, that explains the ring and the feeling they were getting from it, doesn't it? Hmm, wonder how they're gonna get around _that_ little obstacle... I couldn't tell you since I haven't decided yet. Haha, that seems like something I should have figured out by now, doesn't it? Oh well! I'd have more of this Fic ready to go, but I got caught up writing this other fic... It's a... One-shot, if you will, for the InuYasha Fandom. It was only about six pages long when I typed the thing out - so not that long - but damnit, writing the thing made me cry. I hope to have it posted today or tomorrow, so keep an eye out for it. It's rather sad and I hate myself for writing it, but once I got the idea and figured out that I really didn't _want_ to write it, that pretty much sealed my fate; I had no choice, I _had_ to write it. It's called "Waiting," by the way.

So let me know what you think.

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**More You Should Know About This Fic Up Front:**

Souta and Gramps still aren't back. Mrs. H called Gramps on his cell - yes, he has a cell. Old people are allowed to have cell phones, too, you know - and told him to just take Souta and get a bite to eat while they were out so InuYasha and Kagome could "bond" with Naraku. If only she knew...!

Because of that ring, Naraku is able to control Mrs. H when he wants to. He's not in control of her all the time, so she still has the ability to make her own decisions. Since he didn't get the ring on her until quite recently, however, he had to play nice and get her to fall in love with him so she _would_ agree to marry him and he _could_ get the ring on her, so it's only quite recently started that he's been able to control her. It does pose as an obstacle for InuYasha and Kagome to over-come, though; how are they supposed to get rid of him if he's threatening to kill Kagome's mother everytime InuYasha makes a move towards killing him?

**Song of The Day 9/20/11: **"Superman," ~Taylor Swift~

**Quote of The Day 9/20/11: **"First kisses are heavenly, first loves are irreplaceable, first heartbreaks are unforgettable."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha. You know, I'm getting really tired of saying that... I could change that, of course, but I don't think I have enough money to buy the rights to InuYasha so I can proudly say that yes, I _do_ own InuYasha and everyone else out there can just suck it 'cause I ain't selling. Nooooope. I don't think I've got enough money for that. Yet. And anyway, I don't think that Rumiko Takahashi would sell InuYasha. I sure as hell wouldn't. Hey, do you think Rumiko Takahashi writes InuYasha FanFics? Do you think she _reads_ InuYasha fanfics? That'd be weird as hell, having the creator read a fanfic you wrote about their creation. Even weirder would be them reviewing it. I'd be too scared to post anymore Fics if she did that, though...

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p>I growled in frustration<p>

And resheathed Tetsusaiga.

Sat back down

Next to Kagome

And began to plot.

He _wasn't_

Getting away with this.

Not by a long shot.

Somehow or another,

I'd get him.

And I'd make him _pay_.

But how?

I couldn't have him

Hurting Kagome's mother

And I couldn't have him

Hurting Kagome,

But I also

Could _not_

Allow him

To live here.

He'd _destroy _this place

And threaten

Kagome's well-being and

**_That_**

Was _not_ allowed.

Not while I was still

Around.

But what

Could I do?

"Naraku!

Kagome!

InuYasha!

Dinner's ready!"

Mrs. H called,

Relieving us

Of any more

Torture

For the moment.

Sitting across

From that evil bastard,

Smelling his stench

Feeling his evil

And eating

The same food as him,

Was _not_ going to be pleasant.

But with Mrs. H around,

He'd behave and

Watch what he said

And that was good;

I needed some time

To think.

Needed to come up

With a solid plan.

* * *

><p>Wow, that was short. Well, it was when I first typed it out. I added some stuff, though, so it's a tad longer than it originally was. Haha, sorry 'bout that. The next one's longer, though, I swear!<p>

So riddle me this, riddle me that, who's afraid of the big, bad bat? Haha, sorry, couldn't resist; everytime I say "riddle me this" my older brother feels the need to finish that sentence and it's kind of rubbing off on me. Anyway, Naraku's told them about this wedding ceremony of theirs, so who seems likelier to be thinking and worrying about it? Kagome or InuYasha? And who do you suppose would make the first move towards solidifying their relationship, be it a kiss or what have you?

The next chapter gets kind of... Eh. I wrote it after reading some Japanese poetry, and during the commercial breaks of the new How I Met Your Mother episodes last night, so it's... Writing it felt _different_ than usual. I wonder if it shows... Guess you'll just have to wait until tomorrow, then.

Also, I posted this one-shot yesterday for InuYasha, it's called "Waiting." And yes, I _am_ advertising one of my own fics, so sue me. You guys should totally check it out if you get the chance.

So let me know what you think.

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**More You Should Know About This Fic Up Front:**

As far as things go in this chapter… It might not make complete sense at first, but you'll get it, I swear.

Like I said before, writing this chapter felt… _Different_, so when you're done reading it, let me know if it felt different reading it as well.

Also, there's some slight InuKag-ness in this chapter. Just FYI.

**Song of The Day 9/21/11: **"Drops of Jupiter," ~Train~

**Quote of The Day 9/21/11: **"The best substitute for experience is being sixteen."

**Disclaimer: **I hate these things. Why? you ask. Because they make me admit I don't own the things I love most in this world. I do rather enjoy being in denial, you know…

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>He finally left.<p>

We ate dinner,

Made small talk

And then

He left.

Walked right

Through the front door.

My head was

Spinning

Spinning

Spinning.

I could barely stand

And then -

The world was dark.

I was cold

Then

I was warm.

Barely aware

Of being alive

I refused to open my eyes.

I couldn't accept

This might all

Be real

But - oh

Where was I?

"You've been out

For a while now,

Kagome -

You okay?"

InuYasha.

His voice rang with worry,

I put two-and-two

Together

As quickly as I could:

I fainted.

InuYasha carried me

To my room.

I was now in bed,

InuYasha was near,

Naraku was gone -

I was safe.

For now.

I snuggled into my comforter

Breathed in.

"Yeah.

I guess

It all

Just came

Crashing down

On me.

Sorry if

You worried.

What time is it?"

A pause.

He had a hard time

With analog

So I kept a digital

Clock on my desk.

Just for him

"1:51.

When you passed out

And I carried you

Up here

It said

8:57."

5 hours almost.

He must have been

A total train wreck

The entire time.

I wanted to apologize

But that'd just irritate him

More. It wasn't as though

I'd done it on purpose…

And then -

Wedding ceremony.

My pulse quickened

Had Naraku been telling

The truth?

Would our relationship

Ever get there?

It was 2AM.

It was pitch black.

We were all alone -

In a sense.

If that _were_ the case

Wouldn't he _try_ something?

No.

InuYasha wasn't the type.

He'd be too afraid

Of rejection.

Too afraid

Of hurting _me_ physically

And _himself_ mentally

And emotionally -

Would he ever get over it?

Maybe one day.

I could only hope.

Silence.

Pure silence.

He wasn't sleeping.

Was probably sitting

Near my desk

Thinking.

"Kagome…"

He whispered;

Touched my face.

My pulse quickened

Yet again.

Kami! When had

He gotten so close?

"I'm so sorry

He got your mother

Involved

In this.

I'll find a way

To fix this,

I promise.

He won't hurt her;

Won't touch her

At all.

I swear."

I opened my eyes

Looked up at him

Breathe

Breathe

Breathe

I reminded myself.

He was _so_ _close_…

His face mere inches from mine,

He moved

And then -

His lips brushed

Softly

Against mine

In a whisper

So gentle

It didn't even register

Until after he pulled back.

He didn't walk away,

Just hovered above me

Looked at me

Smiled softly and

Said,

"Get some sleep,

Kagome.

We'll deal with this

In the morning;

Everything makes

More sense

In the morning light."

Then he walked away

As though I'd get much sleep

After that!

* * *

><p>You know, I probably wouldn't get much sleep after that either. That is, if it wasn't all a dream. What do you think? Does that seem like something InuYasha would do or is it kinda OOC for him? So does this one seem different to anyone else? I dunno, like I said, I had just finished reading some Japanese poetry and I was working on it during commercial breaks of How I Met Your Mother so I was just in a totally different state of mind at the time. Your thoughts?<p>

So the X-Factor premieres tonight. At the same time as H8er. So I'm having my mother record H8er for me, 'cause I wanna see if the X-Factor is any good. American Idol kind of sucked without Cowell. I mean, Steven Tyler was pretty cool, as was Randy, but J. Lo? Uh-uh, she was only there to push her own damn music career forward. It just wasn't the same without Simon there to say really mean things to people with his British accent, you know? I always loved that part of the show the best. So I don't really know if I'm going to watch the next season of American Idol or not. It's basically become the show teenage girls tune into to spot their next Hollywood crush. I've only been watching since season seven, so I haven't seen a girl win yet. Even when they really deserved to. Hopefully the X-Factor will be different. Huh, do the viewers get to vote like they do on American Idol? If so, parents better confiscate their teenage daughters' cell phones so they can't vote for the same damn guy over and over and over again. Unless, you know, they're, like, really super cute. No, I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I'm not like that. Okay, yes, I may have voted for a guy once or twice based solely on the fact that he looked really hot holding a guitar, but I always knew who deserved to win, who had real talent. You know, my older brother's name is Steven, and we've got a cousin about the same age as him whose name is Tyler… Ah, I thought it was interesting.

Oh, okay, so yesterday, my older brother spent two hours on our balcony/back porch waiting for the neighbor to come outside so he could pelt him with water balloons, so when the main neighbor dude came out, Steven asked him to get the other guy out there so he could do it, and he did it. The guy's his friend and he kept yelling inside the house for him to come outside so he could show him something, the dude was all suspicious and cautious and shit and was like, "No way, man. What is it?" So Steven just threw the water balloons at him in the doorway where he was standing. It was funny. He was gonna throw lit fireworks at the guy, but my mom vetoed that plan. So it's game-on, now. Can't wait to see how they retaliate...

So let me know what you think.

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**More You Should Know About This Fic Up Front:**

Thinkin, thinking, thinking, thinking, thinking… Nothing. Absolutely nothing. There's really nothing I can tell you this time arund. Oooh, haven't been in a situation like this for a while now… I think chapter 7 was the last time I couldn't really tell you anything. Actually, I think I'm running out of things to have to tell you…

**Song of the Day 9/22/11: **"If You Ever Come Back," ~The Script~ (_Have I mentioned how awesome I think this band is?)_

**Quote of The Day 9/22/11: **"If you want to recapture your youth, just cut off his allowance."

**Disclaimer: **So if I admit I don't own InuYasha, can I have a Klondike bar? 'Cause the commercial is all, "What would you do-ooooooooo for a Klondike Bar?" I would admit I don't own InuYasha for a Klondike Bar. I don't own InuYasha. See? I did it. Now, where's my damn Klondike Bar?

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

Was of little consequence.

Kagome went to school

And I followed.

Going as far

As sitting

Outside

Her classroom

To wait for her,

Watching her through

The window.

I said I wasn't

Going to let her

Out of my sight

And I meant it.

_Especially_ after last night…

Then we walked

Back

To her place,

Skillfully dodging

All her modern-time

Friends

In the process,

Got back to her place

Ate dinner

Retreated to her room.

We planned on going back

The next day

Just to get away

From all the craziness.

We were sitting on her bed.

She was

Looking at some book

But she wasn't focused -

I could tell

Her mind was elsewhere.

I reached

A hand out,

Ran my claws

Gently down her bare arm

Sending a shiver

Through her

That made her skin

Vibrate lightly.

She looked up

Closed her book

Looked at me

Intently.

I smiled,

Ran my claws

Down her arm

Yet again,

Naraku - And how

I could possibly

_Destroy_ him -

Had been on my mind

All damn day,

But somehow

The words "wedding ceremony"

Worked their way

In there as well -

Was it possible?

Hearing that

Had given me

More courage,

More reason to question

Out relationship.

She was my

Best friend

And I _did_ love her -

_So much - _

But her…

She…

"We never talked about it."

She said,

Grabbing my attention.

"Talked about what?"

She shrugged

"You said

We'd talk about it

In the morning;

We didn't.

Can we now?"

I breathed in.

So

She

Remembered

That.

But

What did she think

I was

Talking about?

Naraku…

Or the kiss?

Well

Only one way

To find out.

"Uh…

Sure."

* * *

><p>So what do you think they're going to talk about? Naraku or that kiss? I mean, it's possible they talk about both, but what seems more plausible? What they <em>want<em> to talk about versus what they _should_ talk about - can you guess which is which? Kagome probably wants to talk about the kiss, and InuYasha… Both, perhaps? Eh *shrug* who knows _what_ he wants…

So I watched the X-Factor last night. At first, I was really into it and everything, but by the end… Eh, I dunno, I just got… Bored. I was losing focus and interest fast and was actually reading instead of paying attention to what was going on by the end there. Oh, you know what was funny, though? When that one guy performed and his pants just kind of fell down - was that an accident or on purpose? The fact that he was singing "I'm a Stud Not a Dud" or whatever… kind of made it all the more funny. And then when Paula actually had to leave the room… Ohmigod, I thought they were going to have security come and throw him out! It was just… Wow. Just wow. And was it just me, or were Simon and L.A. checking him out? No, I'm kidding! They might have been, but if they were, I was too busy laughing to notice… Based on that and that alone, I could say it's going to be a very entertaining show, but based on the fact that I abandoned it to read a book, I could also say the exact opposite. I mean, I was on a sugar rush and it still couldn't keep me entertained. And when I'm on a sugar rush, just about _anything_ will keep me entertained, so that's not really a good sign…

Originally, InuYasha was just supposed to say a strong, confident "Sure," at the end there, but as you can imagine, he's probably blushing and totally unsure of what they're going to wind up talking about, so he's trying to play it safe, while trying not to seem _too_ eager, 'cause he doesn't know if she's talking about the kiss or Naraku, so it could get pretty awkward… _If_ they let it, I mean. Which, you never know, they just might… Ah, so, to sum it up: I added the "uh" to help show all that, though I dunno if it actually did its job…

My evil little brother just stole some of my candy corn. I must go now so I can destroy him.

Let me know what you think.

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**More You Should Know About This Fic Up Front:**

They're back in the Sengoku Jidai in this chapter, talking to Miroku and Sango. Shippou and Kirara, however, are out collecting firewood at the moment, so it's just the "grown ups" talking, if you will. Because, compared to Shippou, they _are_ grown-ups, regardless of their true ages. Come to think of it, how old _are_ the others? I know Kagome's fifteen, but what about Miroku, Sango, and InuYasha? Not taking into account the fifty years InuYasha was sealed to the tree, I mean…

Also, things get a little… border-line for a minute there. It's not too bad or anything, I just thought I should warn you. So what do I mean by "border-line?" Um… Let's just say Kagome has some dirty thoughts about her and a certain hanyou, if you catch my drift… I don't go into details, it doesn't get too graphic or anything, so it's not enough for me to have to bump up the rating, but if that's not your cup of tea, then just don't read past "… _Impure_ thoughts" until you see quotation marks where Sango starts talking, 'kay?

**Song of The Day 9/23/11: **"Kiss Me Slowly," ~Parachute~

**Quote of The Day 9/23/11: **"Every scar you have tells a story, the times you fell off your bike, the time you scraped your arm while climbing that tree or the time… he broke your heart."

**Disclaimer: **If I owned InuYasha, I'd be rubbing it in your face right about now - It's nothing personal, that's just the sort of thing I would want to brag about… - but since I'm not, feel free to assume that I _don't_ own InuYasha…

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>The Sengoku Jidai:<p>

Peaceful in its own way.

Quiet

Simple

Clean air…

To me,

It always felt

Like freedom.

But

This time,

Going back

Felt _wrong._

I didn't want

To leave Mama

Gramps

And Souta

Unprotected with Naraku there,

But what choice

Did I really have?

We had to regroup,

We had to plan,

And we had to get out

Of my room.

I couldn't seem

To think clearly

In there.

I couldn't explain it,

But when I was in there

All I could seem to think about was

Wedding Ceremony

Wedding Ceremony

Wedding Ceremony

And I don't think

InuYasha could think

Much clearer or straighter either…

Suddenly being in my room

Made my head all fuzzy

And brought weird thoughts to my head…

Just sitting on my bed

With InuYasha yesterday

Had made me think…

_Impure_ thoughts:

His bare sculpted chest

Pressed against mine,

His mouth pressing against mine

In a fury of passion,

My fingers tangled in his hair,

Our bodies intertwined in my sheets,

My hips thrusting in time with his own -

"Maybe he put

A glamour on it."

Sango suggested,

Snapping me back

To reality.

I blushed slightly,

Hoping no one would notice.

They didn't - thank God!

Miroku and Sango

Were looking at each other,

Talking.

InuYasha was sitting

Facing the door,

Watching for Shippou

And Kirara

To come back

So he was breathing in fresh air,

Didn't notice anything either.

Good.

I had omitted

A few _choice_ bits

But otherwise

Delivered the whole story

To Miroku

And Sango.

They were

Shocked

Upset

Out-raged -

Everything InuYasha and I

Were - Are - And more.

"Do you really

Suppose Naraku would

Stoop to such

Parlor tricks, Sango?"

Miroku questioned.

"You never know.

I never thought

He'd take the fight

To Kagome's world,

But obviously I was wrong

About _that_,

So who's to say?

Didn't you guys say

He said

He created a knock-off

Shikon no Tama?

I'm not sure

_What_ he couldn't

Or wouldn't

Do anymore…"

The two had a conversation

Detailing it further

And InuYasha and I

Listened intently,

Soaking it up

And thinking…

Something was really

Bothering me though -

"What's a glamour?"

* * *

><p>Ah, so what do you think? Apparently, Naraku's done something to Kagome's room. Now why would he do that? And just <em>what is<em> a glamour? Obviously there's more going on here than meets the eye… Your thoughts? I think - maybe - the chemistry and relationship between InuYasha and Kagome might wind up playing a bigger role in this than I originally planned…

So last night I opted out of the first hour of the X-Factor for the season premiere of The Big Bang Theory. The first episode was okay, but the second one… Now _that_ was funny shit! Especially at the beginning with Sheldon and the chair and the shower… I laughed so hard! Then I watched the second hour of the X-Factor. If I'm being honest, I'm gonna have to say that Simon might've made a mistake leaving Idol to do it… But who knows, maybe he'll prove me wrong soon enough…

I was trying to be as tasteful as possible with that one part, you know, where Kagome is thinking back to her "impure thoughts" about InuYasha - how'd I do? I've never written something like that before, and the only reason I included it now is because it's all part of Naraku's plot. Kind of. Haha, sorry, that doesn't tell you much, does it? Oh well; guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out more, huh? Anyway, I'm not sure how it turned out - Good. Ish. I hope?

Ooh, I can't believe I almost forgot! Today's the first day of Autumn! I love Fall! It's my favorite season! So, happy first day of Autumn everyone! Don't you just love it when the leaves start to change color and the air has a nice Autumny nip to it? I do. I just love the smell of Fall in the morning! And soon enough, it'll be winter, which means snow and I love the snow!

Let me know what you think.

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**More You Should Know About This Fic Up Front:**

So InuYasha and Kagome's little talk in her bedroom… You're probably wondering how it went, what they talked about, all that good stuff, aren't you? Well, you're going to have to wait just a little while longer, because you don't find out today _or _tomorrow. So when do you find out? I'd tell you, but that'd ruin the surprise…

As far as InuYasha and Kagome's relationship goes _now… _Can't really tell you that, either, without giving away the details of their chat. So you'll just have to take your best guess and hope it's right.

**Song of The Day 9/24/11: **"The Man Who Can't Be Moved," ~The Script~

**Quote of The Day 9/24/11: **"Do me a favor. Watch what you say around me. Maybe you're too blind to see it, but I'm still in love with you."

**Disclaimer:** If I'm being honest with you, I have to admit that, though I have dreamed about it, I don't currently own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p>When Kagome told the others<p>

The story,

She kept in the

Wedding ceremony part

But not the kiss,

_Or_ the conversation

We'd had in her room

The night before -

Thank Kami!

If Miroku got ahold of that…

"What's a glamour?"

Kagome's voice suddenly cut through.

I glanced back at her.

Our eyes locked

My heart skipped a beat,

I blushed

Looked away -

What was _that look_?

Was she trying to tell me something?

Could the others tell

What was going on?

What _was_ going on?

Our little talk hadn't really

Cleared things up…

Miroku

And Sango

Shared a look

But didn't press

The subject.

They would though.

Later.

When the need to bathe

Split us down the gender line.

But until then

They could just fucking wait.

No _way_

Was I spilling it

In front of everyone -

I still had a reputation to maintain…

Might not even tell Miroku.

Kagome would tell Sango

And Sango would tell the lech,

So I didn't really _have _to…

"A glamour is a type of spell

That witches sometimes cast

As a prank on unsuspecting villagers.

Some lower-level demons

Also learn the trick

To cause mischief

Or lure away their next meal.

There are several

Different kinds

But the one

I think he might've used

Is one

That clouds the rational

And logical mind,

Puts you in an almost inebriated

State, so you act

Talk

And think

On impulses and emotions

Instead." Sango explained slowly.

A flash of realization

Passing her eyes

As she finished.

Miroku's eyes widened

And he turned to me

With a perverted smirk

"Which begs the question,

InuYasha: What happened

Between you and Lady Kagome

In her room over

In her world?"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Bus

Ted.

* * *

><p>Oooooooh, InuYashaaaaaaaa, what did you dooooooooo? *Giggle*<p>

So do you kind of get what a glamour is? In this case, that is?

Tomorrow is the Bears v. Packers game. I'm a Bears fan. And my brothers are Packers fans, so things get a little heated and tense around here when the two have a game. My dad's a Bears fan, too, though. Chicago is our hometown - though we, unfortunately, don't live there anymore - so, you know, gotta stick by our hometown. I don't really get why my brothers like the Packers, though. They're weird.

We don't really watch sports, but we've all got our favorite teams that we root for. Like for baseball, me and my dad are Cubs fans, but my brothers are White Sox Fans. For basketball, almost everyone in the house is a Bulls fan - the one sports team we all actually agree on. My little brother isn't though. He's _really_ weird. We're not really into soccer or tennis or golf or anything else. Football, baseball, and basketball - with basketball being my favorite sport to _play_ - are the main ones. My little brother is an Ice Hog's fan, though - which is a hockey team, which I don't get… No one in the house really likes hockey aside from him. Go figure. So who do you guys suppose is going to win tomorrow's game? Bears or Packers?

Let me know what you think.

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

**Song of The Day 9/25/11: **"Angels On The Moon," ~Thriving Ivory~

**Quote of The Day 9/25/11: **"I guess I've been wishing on her star because she got what I wanted."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha. Really, I promise you I don't.

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>I blushed<p>

Just as madly

As InuYasha

At Miroku's question.

Miroku

And Sango

Weren't _stupid -_

I should have known

They'd figure it out

Sooner

Or later -

Though I _really_

Would have preferred

Later.

"Feh. Nothing happened

_Okay_?

So just drop it!"

InuYasha stood up

Walked out the door.

Leaving _me_

To field all

The questions.

Great,

Just

Great!

As if I didn't

Have enough

To deal with!

* * *

><p>Short chapter. Like, <em>really<em> short. Sorry about that. The next one's longer, though. I swear.

You might have noticed the "More You Should Know About This Fic Up Front" missing from the top, well I've been typing that in for twenty chapters now, and quite frankly I was getting sick of looking at it, so I've decided that if there's anything you absolutely _have_ to know about this Fic, I'll bring it back for a chapter or two at a time, 'kay?

So I was watching this movie yesterday called "Hachi: A Dog's Tale," and first of all, it is now one of my favorite movies ever. And second of all: It. Is. Sad. I knew the story going in and I knew it might make me tear up a bit, but seriously, it made me just start bawling in some places, especially towards the end. If you haven't seen it yet, I suggest you do so; it's such a good movie.

My mother hasn't brought any sugar into this household in the last 48 hours and I think I'm starting to go crazy. I mean, no candy, no chips, no soda… I am going _insane!_ She thinks it's funny. Thinks we can survive without all that stuff, says we don't _need_ any extra sugar or anything. So my question to her was: "So how come you get to put all that sugar in your coffee?" She did not have a reply. She's fucking evil sometimes, I swear. She puts three or four really big spoonfuls of sugar into each cup of coffee she has - which is about two or three every morning - yet we can't have candy. How is that fair? I'd go across the street to the gas station - we live across the street from a gas station - and get a candy bar or something, but guess what. They're closed on Sundays. Just my luck. I _really_ need sugar!

So let me know what you think.

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

**Song of The Day 9/26/11: **"Shut Up," ~Simple Plan~

**Quote of The Day 9/26/11: **"Our lives are shaped by people who love us and people who refuse to love us."

**Disclaimer:** Say it with me now: I. Do. Not. Own. I. Nu. Ya. Sha. Doesn't that make you feel better? Yeah, me neither…

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p>I walked away.<p>

I didn't want to leave Kagome

Like that

But I couldn't process

All this at one time.

I needed to _think._

So

I walked until I hit

Forest

Jumped into the first tree

I came across,

Let it all wash over me.

I should have been thinking

About Naraku

And how to

Hunt him down

And destroy him -

But I wasn't.

I was thinking

About Kagome

And what had happened

In her room the night before.

A glamour, was it?

Everything that happened

In there

Suddenly made sense.

The way I just

Kind of

Kissed her

For one,

The way our conversation

Went last night

For another.

Kami, I couldn't _believe_

All that happened

Because of _Naraku_ -

Did I owe him a "thank you"

Or a quick

Painless death?

Either way…

I couldn't stop

Thinking about it.

We had talked,

I was a bit nervous

And unsure,

But we _talked_.

First about Naraku -

We decided that

Killing him in _her time_

Wouldn't solve all our problems,

But killing him _here,_

In _my time_,

Just might.

Time was running out though;

We had to find him

And kill him

_Before_ the wedding -

Which - Mrs. H informed us -

Was set to take place

At her house

In two months -

Hope

Hope

Hopefully

Killing him _here_

Would also make him

Disappear _there…_

And then -

We talked about

The kiss.

* * *

><p>It's raining, it's pouring, Kikyou is boring… Oi, that's not really fair, I know, but I'm sugar deprived and it's raining out - not a very good combination, I know - especially considering how I get on rainy days - but what're you gonna do? It's not <em>my<em> fault, it's my _mother's, _she said with pure venom in her voice - haha, sorry, couldn't resist! I just… I hate her so much sometimes… But it's okay. I just have to remind myself that I turn 18 next year, and then I can move out and never talk to her again if that is what I choose. Legally, I'll be an adult and she'll have zero control over and/or say in what I do. A year is a really long time… Except it's not. A year will be up before I know it. I just have to hold on a little while longer.

Hmm, so it looks like you're going to find out soon what exactly happened, how the latter half of their little… _chat, _if you will, went. How do you _think_ it went? Isn't InuYasha a jerk, though? Leaving poor Kagome to deal with all Miroku and Sango's questions and Miroku's perverted looks… Tsk, she should so 'sit' him for that… I would. But that's a whole different subject and I don't really feel like ranting about it right now…

So let me know what you think.

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

**Song of The Day 9/27/11: **"Science & Faith," ~The Script~

**Quote of The Day 9/27/11: "**One day I just realized he was gone for good - and it was okay."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha. I own an InuYasha _game_, though I'm not sure that counts as _owning_ _InuYasha_, but it's as close as I'll ever get…

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>"Uh…"<p>

I blinked.

Sango

And Miroku

Looked at me expectantly.

Why did he have

To leave _me_

To answer their questions?

This involved _him_

Just as much as

It involved _me -_

He was _so_ not getting away

With this!

But before I could get

_Him_

I'd have to deal

With _them_.

The longer I was silent

The wilder their imaginations

Got,

The further things went

In their minds,

And the more perverted

Miroku's look

Became.

Might as well

Just _tell_ them -

They were bound

To find out

Soon enough

Anyway.

With a sigh

I turned fully towards them

Hoping Shippou

And Kirara

Wouldn't return

Until _after_ I was done -

They didn't need to hear

The _whole_ story.

"There's not much

To tell

Really…"

* * *

><p>Why, oh why, would Kagome not want Shippou and Kirara to hear the whole story? Did things perhaps get a little steamy between the pair, or is Kagome just afraid Shippou will run his mouth or draw pictures of the whole thing and tell the whole village? Perhaps both?<p>

So the Packers beat the Bears on Sunday, in case you didn't hear. I found out first thing yesterday morning and it was a total bummer, but my brothers didn't know, and I would have liked to have kept it that way, but somehow, my older brother found out last night right before I went to bed, and he would _not_ shut up about it… He's so damn annoying sometimes…

So tomorrow's chapter is back with InuYasha and you find out a bit more about how his and Kagome's _chat_ went. Maybe all of it, but probably not. I'm still debating with myself over it, though, so we'll see…

Oh, before I forget, I'm looking for a new obsession. What I mean by that is I need some new manga/anime to obsess over. I've had quite a few lately - Shugo Chara, Fushigi Yuugi, Full Metal Alchemist, Durarara, just to name a few - but I dunno, I've kind of hit a wall; I'm not sure what to look into next. So if you have a favorite manga or anime or just one you think I should definitely look into, could you let me know about it so I can check it out? I'd appreciate it. Thanks!

And be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

**Song of The Day 9/28/11: **"I'm Yours," ~The Script~ (_Totally give this song a listen; you would not _believe_ how perfectly it fits InuYasha…)_

**Quote of The Day 9/28/11: **"Just when I thought my life was coming together, I realized it was just starting to fall apart."

**Disclaimer: **Tell you what: you don't make me admit I don't own InuYasha and I'll give you some InuKagness - Deal? No? Fine, be that way. I don't own InuYasha… Okay, since I'm such a nice person and you all are so evil, I'll give you some InuKag anyway. You know that thing they say about killing people with kindness? How 'bout I kill you with InuKagness instead? Does that sound good to you?

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p>"Why?"<p>

She had asked

"Why not?"

"What did it mean?"

"What _didn't_ it mean?"

Silence.

"Did you mean it?"

"Of course."

"Did you…

Did you _like_ it?"

"… Yeah. Did you?"

"Yeah."

More silence

"So… What now?

Where do we go

From here?" I asked.

I swallowed,

Awaiting her answer.

She was quiet

Pensive.

It was _too_ much…

I couldn't stand

Not knowing her answer!

And the next thing I knew

I was leaning

Over her

On her bed

Panting with nerves.

I leaned down towards

Her parted lips

And kissed her

And kissed her

And kissed her,

Barely allowing either of us

Time to breathe

In between.

We lost ourselves

For I don't know

How long…

Now that I knew

It was a glamour

I knew it

And I knew _why_,

But _then_

I didn't know anything

And I didn't care.

All that mattered

Was _now _-

Her taste

Her scent

Her touch

Her feel

This…

_Feeling._

That's all that mattered

All that could

_Ever_

Matter.

But then -

"Kagome!

InuYasha!

I'm back from the store!"

Our cue

To go downstairs

So Kagome

Could get the supplies

Ready so we could

Leave as soon as possible

The next day.

I pulled back

Hovered over her,

Panting.

Her fingers were wrapped

In my beads of subjugation

And my hair,

I smirked

Leaned down

Kissed her neck

Nibbled playfully

Then hoisted myself

Off the bed

And -

Against everything in me -

Opened her door

Stepped into the hall

And blushed madly

At what had just happened.

Even thinking about it _now_

It was still hard

To believe

I had let that happen -

Even if Naraku _had_

Used a glamour

What kind of excuse was _that_?

I was supposed to

Have

Self-control! -

And she -

"InuYasha!

That you up there?"

I glanced down

Shippou was standing there

With Kirara

Looking up at me

"Yeah, Shippou -

Do you need something?"

I was irritated

He'd broken my

Train of thought

But it was for the better -

If I over-thought this

Things might not

Turn out so well…

"Can you help me

Carry some firewood

Back to Kaede's?"

I sighed

Might as well.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>What do you think? I was totally unsure of the conversation, if that's how things might go if the two actually <em>had<em> that conversation… So I'm not sure how it turned out… Good. Ish. I hope.

So you'll be happy to hear my mother finally cracked and bought sugar. Candy corn and Reese's and brownies. Yay! Finally I have my sweet, precious sugar in my system again… So… Sugar rush. Oh sugar, how I've missed thee…

Anyway, my older brother turns 21 in two weeks. Now here's my problem: because of a poem I wrote for my little brother back in May, I have since become cheesy birthday poem girl. Meaning: ever since, I have been expected to write a poem for whoever in the family has a birthday. They rhyme. A lot. They point out that person's flaws in an endearing yet humorous sort of way. And they are extremely cheesy and I hate myself like you would not _believe_ after I write them… Now my older brother, he doesn't like shit like that, so I'm not sure whether I should just do it 'cause that's kind of what he's expecting now, or if I should just forget about it because he wouldn't appreciate it anyway - what do you guys think I should do? Just wondering…

So let me know what you think.

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

**Song of the Day 9/29/11: **"That's What You Get," ~Paramore~

**Quote of the Day 9/29/11: **"I never knew until that moment, what it was like to lose something I never really had."

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own InuYasha. Such a sad day in my life it was to realize that maybe I never will…

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>Somehow<p>

I blushed

And mumbled

My way through telling

Sango

And Miroku

_Exactly_

What happened in my room.

It was embarrassing

And I couldn't

Meet their eyes,

But I was _sure_

Miroku was smirking

That perverted smirk of his.

When I finished,

The hut was silent

And then -

"Wow.

I can't believe InuYasha did that!

I know it's mostly

Because of the glamour

But still…

_Wow_." Sango breathed

If it'd just been us

Girls,

I would have agreed.

I would have squealed

In delight,

And

We would have discussed it

_In depth,_

But it wasn't

Just us girls -

Miroku was there

And that made it

_Extremely_ awkward.

Just when I thought

He would make

A totally

Inappropriate comment,

The door to Kaede's

Was pushed to the side

And InuYasha walked in,

Holding a load of wood in his arms;

Shippou and Kirara

On his shoulders.

Miroku

And Sango

Stared at him

Wide eyed

InuYasha's eyes widened

In return.

The wood fell from his arms

He looked at me

Jaw hanging open

"You _told_ them!"

* * *

><p>That's what he gets for leaving Kagome to answer their question, now isn't it?<p>

I feel like I'm stuck. Like this fic is going nowhere fast. Hmm, I guess I'll have to do something about that, huh?

Obviously, things can't stay like this for long. They _have_ to deal with Naraku, lest he does something even worse than he's already done. Oh, but what else could he possibly do that's even worse than what he's already done? Hmm, knowing Naraku, I'm sure he has _something_ up his sleeve. And knowing InuYasha, I'm sure he'll figure out a way around that something, no? It's only a matter of time…

So the X-Factor last night. They were in Chicago first, in case you didn't know, and I was really rooting for almost everyone who auditioned, 'cause they were auditioning in Chicago, which is my hometown and I want them to give Chicago a good rep. Anyway, the first audition, the 18 year old guy and the 22 year old girl who'd been singing together for four years? I _really_ wanted them to be good when I heard their story, because I'm really a sap for stories like that. They've been good friends for four years and the guy's in love with the girl and he doesn't think she knows it but he hopes she'll realize it someday - stuff like that happens all the time in mangas and movies and books and stuff, and I love it when it does, because those are the people you _know_ are going to be together for the rest of their lives. And it's really rare to come across something like that in real life. The second I saw those two on camera together, I was like, "They are so in love!" And it's really awesome stuff; I'm rooting for them, in both senses. Now, there was one girl I _so_ was **not** rooting for. I don't remember her name, but it was the 14 year old girl who's, like, obsessed with Justin Beiber. You probably don't know this about me, but I hate Justin Beiber with a fiery passion. I do. Seriously, that chick gets on my nerves. I _know_, he's a dude - so he claims - but in my household, we hold strong to the view that he's a chick in drag. If you like Justin Beiber, fine, whatever, I've got no qualms with you, but that girl… She _sang_ a Justin Beiber song. She made me _listen_ to a Justin Beiber song. I did not want them to vote her through, but they did. And now I'm going to have to see her again in a later episode. And because the Universe has such a twisted sense of humor, she's probably going to go far in the competition. She probably won't win, but she'll go far enough that I'll have to see her a couple more times. Oh joy.

Be sure to let me know what you think.

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

**Song of the Day 9/30/11: **"Brick By Boring Brick," ~Paramore~

**Quote of the Day 9/30/11: **"I can't move on, because the only thing I can find wrong with you, is that you can find so much wrong with me."

**Disclaimer: **Let's just cut to the chase: _I_ know I don't own InuYasha, and _you_ know I don't own InuYasha, so why do I even have to bother explaining that to you again? Fine, 'ya big babies, here: I don't own InuYasha. Happy?

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p>Sango and<p>

Miroku _knew_,

But

Shippou did not -

Which was _good_;

Dealing with the lecher

Would be bad enough

But if the squirt

Ever found out…

Somehow the awkwardness

Passed and we just

Continued with our journey.

Days went by,

We traveled

And fought

And slowly what happened

Stopped being whispered about

When we stopped

For a breather.

Shippou never knew

And if he did he never said

A damn word about it.

Reluctant as I was to admit it,

It upset me that

What happened hadn't really

Changed things much

Between me and Kagome.

Sure, when our eyes locked

Over the fire _maybe_ we blushed

And quickly looked away,

And _maybe_ her touch

_Lingered_

When she was tending to

An injury or another of mine,

And _maybe_ I held her closer

When I carried her on my back

Or when I was moving her

Out of harm's reach,

But otherwise we were the same

As before:

We argued

I'd say something stupid

She'd sit me -

Nothing new.

I knew the others were

Aggravated by it

And maybe Kagome was anxious

But…

I wanted things to be different -

After kissing her like **_that_**

How could I _not_? -

I just didn't know how to

Get them there,

So I did nothing -

Like an idiot,

I let things go back to normal

Let the opportunity slide right by.

Kami,

_Why_

Was I so stupid sometimes?

* * *

><p>Because you're InuYasha, of course. Show of hands, who kind of hates me a little right now? I know, I know, how could I do that? How could I <em>not<em> have them be a couple after all that? Ah, trust me, young ones, I have a plan. And does he seriously think it's not awkward anymore? How stupid can dog-boy _get_? I mean, it's bound to be a _little_ awkward between them - right?

It was really windy all day here yesterday. It was so awesome. Me and my older brother went out to walk my dog, and the wind was blowing my hair everywhere; I could hardly see through it! It. Was. Awesome! I just love that kind of weather!

Ah, quick question: How do you guys feel about Kouga? Just wondering…

Be sure to let me know what you think.

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

**Song of the Day 10/1/11: **"The Story of Us," ~Taylor Swift~

**Quote of the Day 10/1/11: **"It's like taking me to the top of the tallest mountain, showing me the world and saying, "And that's what you CAN'T have.""

**Disclaimer: **You know, I almost forgot to do this today… I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>When things went back to "normal"<p>

I was upset at first.

I _thought_ that moment

Had changed things for the better

Between InuYasha and I,

But I was wrong -

Nothing changed.

It upset me at first

But once I remembered

Who I was talking about -

Who I was dealing with -

It didn't surprise me much.

Eventually, I forgot about it

Long enough to get through

Fights and battles

And hold normal conversations

With InuYasha and the others.

A week passed before I knew it

And it didn't matter so much.

Not as much as finding

Naraku did, anyway.

And then

I _really_ forgot about it -

Didn't even think about it

As I was falling asleep

Or when there was a lull

And I had a moment

With my thoughts -

Until the day of

The new moon,

That is.

Until the day

Kouga popped up

With something to say.

* * *

><p>I wonder what Kouga could possibly have to say… Gee, I wonder… Actually, it's not what you think. Wait, what <em>do<em> you think it is?

I don't know why, but I always seem to get into writing things from InuYasha's point of view more than I do when I'm writing from Kagome's point of view - could you tell? I guess it's easier for me to relate to InuYasha or something? But it seems as though I'd relate better to Kagome, doesn't it? What with being a teenage girl and all that… Oh, well.

So my older brother's girlfriend has come over to play today. I have to wait until my dad leaves for work, though, if I really want to have fun with her - he doesn't let us play with people the way we'd like to. He thinks we might say something inappropriate, though I don't know why - it's not like we don't have any social skills or anything, we know where the lines that the modern society dictates we're not supposed to cross are, sometimes we just choose to ignore them - I'm not really fond of people telling me what to do. Personally, I don't like the chick much. I don't know what it is about her - because she _seems_ nice enough - but something about her just rubs me the wrong way. I try to act civil towards her for my brother's sake - family means something to me - but he has to know it's all just a front. I mean, when I talk to her, I use this fake tone of voice that others might find sweet and endearing, but that people who really know me know is faker than… Something that's really fake. I couldn't think of a good comparison, okay? I thought about saying "Kikyou's resurrected body," but that just didn't seem fair. Point is: I don't like this chick. So they'll probably wind up getting married and I'll have to see her every year at Christmas time. I know the guy that introduced my brother to this chick; I should have him killed. Hmm, or not; that'd cost a _lot_ of money better spent on trying to acquire the rights to InuYasha… I should at _least_ bitch-slap him the next time I see him.

Oh, so today's the first day of October. Isn't that awesome? That means that in thirty days, it'll be Halloween. I, sadly, will not be going Trick-or-Treating this year. Last year was my last year, and even fifteen felt too old to be ToTing, so I definitely won't be going this year. I was conflicted about this decision at first - I would miss my free candy so - but then my mom was like, "I'll just buy you a big bag of candy to make up for it," And I was like, "… Okay!" So, I still get my candy. The demon child has to work for his, though. He's already got his costume. He's got a lame ass ninja costume and a werewolf mask - even though Halloween doesn't fall on a full moon this year. He got a sword, too, and I told him he had to give it a cool name like they do in mangas, but he won't listen to me…

Anyway, be sure to let me know what you think.

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

**Song of the Day 10/2/11:** "I'd Do Anything," ~Simple Plan~

**Quote of the Day 10/2/11: **"I miss you. Not enough to want you back, just enough for it to hurt."

**Disclaimer: **I miss the good old days when up was up, left was right, and I could still dream about someday owning InuYasha. _Now_ things suck, as I have to admit to myself on a daily basis that that dream will just never come true…**God**, _why_ are people such evil dream crushers? Ah, oh well, I've still got my fall-back dream of being a writer, so that's good; makes it easier to admit this: I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p>I was on edge<p>

The _second_

The sun came up that day.

I was anxious

And fidgety

And _extra_ careful

With _everything_ I did.

I was way too

Vulnerable

This day

Every month **-**

The day of the new moon.

Tetsusaiga wasn't going to work right,

Wasn't going to transform,

So I'd be without it

In any battles I had to fight.

As if _that_ knowledge weren't

Stressful enough,

After we got finished

Setting up camp

And as Kagome was making us

An early dinner **-**

I wanted to be settled

Before the sun went down **-**

An ungodly smell

Assaulted my nostrils

As the wind shifted slightly **-**

That damn wolf was around!

Judging from the wind,

He wouldn't find us as long as_** -**_

Fuck, the wind shifted once more

And I just _knew_

That damn wolf would come

Any minute now.

Kagome looked up,

Sensing his shards

Just as his smell got closer

And then **-**

"Hey there,

Kagome." My blood began to boil

As he took her hands

In his

Smirked at her

And leaned forward,

Expecting more than he would _ever_ get.

I growled

Moved forward

Knocked him away.

Kagome looked at me,

Wondering

Curious

Questioning.

I opened my mouth slightly

Let my eyes wander down

To her own,

Blushed as it all

Came rushing back:

Kissing her innocently

That first time,

Then hovering above her

On her bed

Kissing her

Kissing her

Kissing her

Harder

Harder

And harder

Then kissing her neck

Nibbling at it…

All of it came rushing back.

I opened my mouth wider

To say something

Or kiss her,

Whichever the moment allowed

But** -**

"So dog-breath,"

Kouga began

Not noticing my intentions,

Not noticing how _close_

I'd gotten to Kagome **-**

Can we say denial?

"What wolf-boy?" I snarled

Turning back to him.

"I've been looking for you;

You're awfully hard to track down

These days** -**

Not trying to

Hide my woman from me,

Are you?"

"_First_ of all: She's not

_Your_ woman** -** "

"She's not yours either,"

"**- **And

_Second_ of all:

It's not _my_ fault

Your sense of smell

Isn't as good as mine."

"Well, we can't all

Be hound-dogs, now can we?

Some of us

_Have_ to be studs…"

I growled at his smugness

Wondering if he'd want a fight.

If he did

I could take him

Without Tetsusaiga **-**

It'd sure as hell

Be much more _fun_

To kill him with my claws

Than with my sword…

"Why were you looking for us,

Kouga?"

Kagome asked

She was _too_ nice sometimes

I swear…

"Since you asked so _nicely,_

Kagome, I'll tell you:

I got a solid lead

On Naraku;

Thought you'd like to know."

* * *

><p>How'd Kouga get a solid lead on Naraku? Think it's trust-worthy? Originally, I wasn't going to include Kouga in this, but I needed to get things moving along, so I brought in wolf-boy <strong>-<strong> you know, that's what I would refer to Taylor Lautner, or whatever his name is, as whenever he was in the media before. "Wolf," 'cause he plays Jacob Black in the Twilight Series, and "boy" because he played Sharkboy in Sharkboy and Lavagirl. I liked him better as Sharkie, if I'm being honest with you. But now he's just Sharkie and Kouga is Wolf-boy, because he's a wolf… boy, and wolves are my third favorite animals. InuYasha thinks it's an insult, though, so no one tell him. In case you couldn't tell, I'm way into nicknames. I don't usually like people's names, so I just give them nicknames. Usually, it's from some manga or anime, but sometimes it's just general statements about who they are. Like, take for example, a couple of my neighbors. One of them I call "Neighbor Dude," and the other I call "Gay Boy." I call him Gay Boy because he claims to be straight, but I have it on good authority that he's ordered a couple of gay pornos as of late, when no one but _him_ was home. We haven't stopped teasing him about it; it's really funny 'cause he's like twenty-something and because of what we know, he can't bring himself to look me in the eye anymore. I laugh about it. A lot. **-** to help with that.

Hmm, so you're all familiar with Ayame, I assume…?

You know what I just realized? I haven't really included much about the other characters. Would you prefer it if I included a little more about Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara? Or does it seem fine just the way it is? I've been thinking about doing a fic sort of like this, poetry format, but instead of it being told from InuYasha and Kagome's POVs, I was thinking of doing it from Sango and Miroku's POVs. I just don't really have a plot-line worked out yet, or even much of an idea. Just a thought, really. Besides, I don't know how good I'd be at writing stuff from Sango _or_ Miroku's POVs **-** I'm not really sure _what _goes on inside the head of a lecher, to tell you the truth…

Ah, anyway, be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

**Song of The Day 10/3/11: **"Accidentally In Love," ~Counting Crows~

**Quote of The Day 10/3/11: **"And I don't understand by the way you look at me, why we can't be together."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha, and I'm sorry if, in my sugar induced stupor, I claimed to have at one point or another, I promise it was just the delusions of a sixteen year old mind on sugar and InuYasha; feel free to disregard it.

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Naraku<em>! Are you fucking serious

You mangy wolf!" InuYasha demanded

"'Course I am, mutt.

Why would I lie

To _my_ Kagome?"

Kouga shouted back,

Setting InuYasha off.

Then the two argued

Back and forth

For a minute,

Insulting each other and

_Really_ getting in each other's face.

And for a minute there,

InuYasha _forgot_ all about

Turning human soon,

Kouga _forgot_ all about

Telling us what he knew,

And _I _remembered all about

What had happened

Between InuYasha and I

In my room.

The way he'd been looking at me

Just now

Had made it all come rushing back,

Leaving me with an ache inside

My heart

As I wondered what any

Of

This

Meant.

First he kisses me,

The he _really_ kisses me,

Then he _acts_ like it never happened

And _then_ he goes and gets

All pissy and jealous

When Kouga shows up

And starts being himself **-**

Was I _supposed_ to know

What any of that meant_?_

Or was he _trying_ to confuse me?

I was so agitated

And angry with him

I could almost…

I could _almost_…

I could **_almost_**…

"Sit boy!"

InuYasha was pulled

Toward the ground

In the middle of an insult.

Before he could jump back up

And demand to know

Why I did that** -**

"Sit boy!

_Sit boy!_

**_Sit boy!"_**

He was twitching now.

Probably mad

And confused

And maybe in a little pain

And the ground there

Would now have an outline

Of his shape

Forever etched in it

But whatever **-**

He had it coming!

I turned to Kouga then

As though everything

Were perfectly normal

And,

"Why don't you join us

For dinner, Kouga,

And tell us what you know?"

He was so shaken

By what I'd done to InuYasha

For seemingly no reason

That he stuttered his way

Through an acceptance,

Afraid of what I might do

Should he say no.

* * *

><p>Man, Kagome's scary when she's mad! And Kouga, that whelp, is shaking in his boots 'cause of it. You know, the only reason she wanted Kouga to stay for dinner was to piss InuYasha off even more. I suppose he's just lucky they're not near the Well, otherwise she would have stormed off and down it out of habit. But then, <em>knowing<em> that there's a good chance Naraku's at her place, would she _want_ to go back? I sure as hell wouldn't. Actually, I wouldn't really want to return for school at all, if I had InuYasha there with me. I've never understood exactly _why _she insists on coming back all the time** -** _I'd_ take InuYasha and demon slaying over school work any day of the week!

So two things. One: The season premiere of House comes on tonight. He's in jail and I _so_ can't wait to see how that goes! I mean, he's House, how well do you think he'll do in jail? And how do you think the team's been getting along without him? Do you think Cuddy fired him? I'm curious to see how it goes. The only bad thing about this whole thing is that House comes on at the same time as Dr. Drew, so I'm going to have to miss Dr. Drew. So, taking into account my weekly schedule, I will now only get to watch Dr. Drew on Tuesdays and Fridays. Total bummer. And two: I am finally finished with my geometry! Yay! I hate geometry and now I'm done with it! How awesome is that? The down side to that, however, is the fact that now I'll have to start doing trigonometry. Hopefully, it's better than geometry was. I'll just have to wait and see. I start trig today, so I'll know soon enough whether I'll hate it or love it. Actually, as soon as I post this chapter, I have to install the program on the computer and start in on it. God, I hope it's better than geometry was…

So let me know what you think.

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

**Something You Should Know:**

I can't quite recall if Kouga is aware of InuYasha's secret **-** you know, how he turns human on the night of the new moon? **-** so, for the sake of this fic, Kouga is as ignorant as ever, 'kay? As of right now, he is totally unaware of what happens to InuYasha on the night of the new moon.

**Song of the Day 10/4/11: **"Hot," ~Avril Lavigne~

**Quote of the Day 10/4/11: **"People change and forget to tell each other."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha. Not now, and not ever… Total bummer, man…

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome asked that<p>

Flea-bitten _pest_

To join us for dinner **-**

Something she wouldn't usually do,

_Especially_

On the night of the new moon.

Why she was so pissed at me

I had no fucking clue,

But now _I_ was starting

To get pissed at _her…!_

The _wolf_

Sat between me

And Miroku** -**

_Unfortunately for him_** -**

Keeping him away from Kagome,

Who was on my left.

Quickly,

Kagome served the food

And we began to eat.

Sundown was approaching _fast_

And I didn't want Kouga to know

My secret **-**

He'd either take advantage of it

Or blab about it

To the whole fucking world **-**

Neither would be very good or

Anywhere _near_

**Acceptable -**

But _I_ sure as hell

Wasn't about to strike up

A conversation with _him_,

Kagome knew that

So she did it for me.

"So, Kouga,

About that lead on Naraku…"

He slurped up a noodle

And looked over at her

Completely over-looking

And

Ignoring _me_.

Fucking

Bastard.

"Right. A few days ago

Ayame tracked me down

Again_._

_Apparently_

Naraku approached her

And offered

To help her get rid of _you_

So she could have _me_

All to herself.

He told her where he'd be

If she wanted his help

And she in turn told _me_.

I know where he's at

_Right now_

And after I'm done _here_

I'm going to _him_

And I'm going to _kill_ him.

If you guys

Want a piece of the action

I'll tell you where he's at

And I'll suggest

You follow me there.

We can rid the world

Of that bastard

_Tonight,_

_**If**_ we play our cards right."

* * *

><p>Hmm, so how well d'you suppose that's going to go over? Obviously, InuYasha can't fight Naraku as a human, now can he? But then, since Kouga doesn't <em>know<em> about that and wants to kill Naraku right then, how is it all going to play out for them? Think they'll go after him, or do you think something else will happen? Hmm, only time will tell, I suppose…

The reason Kouga didn't just go after Naraku on his own and instead chose to track down InuYasha and the others and fill them in and, basically, ask them to go fight Naraku with him is because he's accepted the fact that he can't beat Naraku on his own and he knows Dog Boy here is a useful ally to have in battle, _especially_ with that sword of his. He knows, deep down, that InuYasha is strong and a good fighter, and that he, Kouga, would probably be killed on the spot if InuYasha didn't go with him. And he _knows_ that the others aren't going to pass up an opportunity to slay Naraku and wouldn't stay behind even if he asked, which he wouldn't do, so he figures the more the merrier _and_ the higher his chance of coming out of this thing alive. Phew, okay, did you get all that?

I replaced "More You Should Know About This Fic Up Front," with "Something You Should Know." So sue me. There was only one thing I had to tell you before the start of this chapter, so I figured that would fit better.

So far, I've only worked on the Pythagorean Theorem in Trig and I actually like it. Okay, I love it. I never thought I'd use the word "love" to describe how I feel about something when it came to math again, but clearly I was wrong. Maybe I won't like anything else I cover in Trig, but I'll at least be able to say I loved the Pythagorean Theorem.

So let me know what you think.

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

**Song of The Day 10/5/11: **"If It's Love," ~Train~

**Quote of The Day 10/5/11: **"Sad thing is, you can still love someone, and be wrong for them."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha… Honestly, _why_ is this necessary? You _have_ to know by now that I don't…

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>"Well? Where the fuck<p>

Is he, you stupid wolf!

Tell me so I can go

Kill him already!"

"InuYasha,

Sit."

Forgetting how mad I was

I looked to InuYasha

At his spot

On the ground,

This was _good_

But it was bad.

InuYasha couldn't go after

Naraku

As a _human** - **_

There's no way he'd survive!

Plus

If we _didn't_ kill him

He'd know InuYasha's secret

Which would be _very_ bad.

We were all thinking

The same thing:

_I_ had to talk

Kouga

Out of attacking tonight.

He'd listen to _me _**_-_** Right?

I took in some air

And turned my eyes

Back to Kouga.

"Say, Kouga…

Would it be

The worst thing ever

If we waited 'till tomorrow

To go after Naraku?"

His eyes widened

He choked on his food

InuYasha got up

And pounded him on the back,

He spit it out;

Questioned me **-**

He didn't understand.

Didn't I _want_

To kill Naraku?

I did but…

Quickly, I came up

With a few excuses:

We'd be more on our game

We'd fight better

We'd be able to come up

With a plan

We'd have time

To gather a few more

People to help us…

Since it was _me_ asking

I was able to

Persuade him;

He agreed

Somewhat reluctantly

That

It'd be better to go after him

The next day.

He said he'd go

Find Sesshoumaru

And fill him in.

And maybe Kikyou, too** -**

_If_ he could find her.

We agreed to meet

At Kaede's village

The next day

And go from there.

"See 'ya, Kagome!

Mutt, keep my woman safe

While I'm gone!"

Then he ran off

In his whirlwind

Just as the sun

Went down

And InuYasha turned

Human.

Phew!

We _really_

Cut it close there!

But it was worth it

'Cause soon

We'd be rid

Of Naraku

And my mother

Would be safe

Once again.

I looked at InuYasha

He wasn't thrilled about this.

He had been

Grumbling snide remarks

Under his breath

The whole time I'd been

Talking to Kouga,

He didn't care if he _was_

Human at the moment,

He just wanted to go

And rip Naraku's throat out.

Even if it cost him his life,

He just wanted Naraku dead.

I couldn't blame him for that.

Naraku had done a lot of evil,

Killed a lot of innocent people,

_Destroyed_ a lot of innocent lives** -**

He _needed _to be taken out,

But I didn't want InuYasha

Going in there alive

And not coming back out

The same way.

I needed him to _live_

Just as much

As _he_

Needed _me_ to live.

I needed him

_Alive._

* * *

><p>I know I said I didn't want Kikyou anywhere <em>near<em> this story, but how would you guys feel if I brought her in for this battle with Naraku? I'm currently undecided, so your input will effect the outcome greatly.

Ooh, so, I had cake for breakfast. Yesterday was my aunt's birthday, so my older brother made a cake and we had cake and ice cream last night and I had more for breakfast and now I'm all sugared up. Isn't that awesome? I mean, just to be a douche, he scraped the can of frosting clean and really piled it on so there's a _lot_ of frosting there and I had some for breakfast with an ice cold cup of milk and now I'm all sugared up **-** Did I say that already? Oh well, it's still true.

So let's see, we've got Kouga going to kill Naraku, and now we've got the possibility of Sesshoumaru and Kikyou joining the mix… Hmm, I _do_ wonder how that's going to go for them…

I was reading this news article about America's Most Dangerous Cities, and the town I currently live in is on the list. I was a little surprised that Chicago wasn't on the list, if I'm being honest with you. I thought for _sure_ it'd be on there, but it wasn't **-** Surprised me _and_ the parental units, as well… Just goes to show that you never really know anything for sure, even if you think you do **-** does that make sense? Must be the sugar talking…

Ah, anyway let me know what you think.

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

**Song of The Day 10/6/11: **"Acoustic #3," ~The Goo Goo Dolls~

**Quote of The Day 10/6/11: **"Those who love deeply never grow old; they may die of old age, but they die young."

**Disclaimer: **Hmm… If I had a dollar for every time I've ever _wished_ I owned InuYasha, I might just be rich enough by now to actually _own_ it, but since I don't, I don't. Own InuYasha, that is. Shut up, you know what I'm trying to say…

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p>After<p>

Wolf-face left

Everyone decided

To go to bed** -**

Rest up and all that shit

To get ready

For the next day.

I sat under the tree

Nearest Kagome

And Shippou

While the lech

And Sango

Slept against Kirara

In her transformed state.

I was still pissed

About the unnecessary 'sits'

But I couldn't let

Anything happen to her,

I had to be close **-**

Just in case.

I was pissed

That Kagome hadn't let

Kouga

Tell us Naraku's

Exact whereabouts,

But he was gone now

So it was too late

To beat the answer

Out of him.

_Now_ I'd _have_ to wait

Until the next day** -**

And I _really_ fucking

Hated waiting…!

I drifted in and out

For a while there

Until I finally gave up on sleep

And just watched Kagome

For a while.

She was so peaceful

When she slept.

So peaceful and serene

And delicate

And beautiful…

I just wanted

To wrap my arms around her

And bury my nose in her hair,

Hold her close

And feel her warmth,

Because in this battle

Against Naraku,

I could die.

This very well

Could be my last night

With Kagome…

I swallowed,

If that _was_ the case

I needed

To clear a few things

Up

With her.

"Kagome…

Are you awake?" I whispered.

Silence

Silence

Silence

And then **-**

"Yeah."

I swallowed again

And asked hesitantly

"Can we talk?"

More silence.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>So things are going to get… Intense, real soon. God, I just can't believe I've been doing this for 32 days now. I feel really accomplished. I guess I'll feel even more so once I'm actually finished with this fic, huh? I'll feel sad when it's over with, but really good about myself and accomplished. I've already got the notebook I write this out in half-way filled, and I dunno what I'm gonna do once it's full if I'm not done with this yet. I guess I'll just write it out on loose leaf paper, but damn, that's going to be a lot of paper...! Ah, I'll figure it out I guess.<p>

So what do you suppose InuYasha wants to talk to her about? Hmm, that's a tough one, huh? You'll _never_ be able to figure it out. (I was being sarcastic, in case you couldn't tell. I think it's fairly obvious, isn't it? Sarcasm doesn't translate well via written word, though…)

Let me know what you think.

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

**Song of The Day 10/7/11: **"Breathe," ~Taylor Swift~

**Quote of The Day 10/7/11: **"I always thought it was dumb for him to pick me in the first place. I'm not special, I never was, never will be. He just made me believe I was and broke my heart when he finally realized I wasn't."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha… _Yet_.

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>I carefully maneuvered myself<p>

Out of my sleeping bag

Without waking Shippou

Walked over

And sat down next to InuYasha.

He wanted to _talk._

I knew why

And I wanted to talk

About it too.

I started to get comfortable

But he placed a hand

On my arm

And shook his head

"Not there;

_Here_."

He pulled me

Onto his lap

And I got even more

Comfortable

Than I would have

On the ground.

Never mind my racing heart **-**

I could enjoy this.

My head rested

On his shoulder

And his nose

Was buried in my hair

We were more comfortable _here_

Like _this_

Than we were

Any other time we'd ever

Sat togerher **-**

It felt _nice_.

"InuYasha…

What… What are we doing?

What do you want

To talk about?" I sighed

Already knowing

But wanting

Him

To

Say the words.

He inhaled deeply

I looked up at him

And ran my fingers

Through his long black hair

It was always so soft

And smooth

And tangle-free **-**

How he managed _that_

Was way beyond _me_…

"Us." he whispered

My heart skipped

And sped up

Even more

But I didn't say a word

Just let him continure.

"Before we fight Naraku

I need to know

What we are

And where I stand.

I need to know

Kagome.

_Please_."

* * *

><p>Know what I found out last night? Apparently H8er is being pulled from the air. <em>Effective immediately<em>. Can you believe that? I loved that show! I wonder why it's being pulled, though. My mother read the article and came into my room and told me about it when I was watching House last night. She said the article didn't say _why_ it was being pulled, though. So I'm curious. It sucks that it won't be on the air anymore, I really did enjoy watching it… Bummer.

So getting back to this, nice little piece of InuKag fluff, is it not? The moment's not over yet, though. I know, I know, I've left you hanging yet again, so sue me. So who here thinks they know what's going to happen next? And who here thinks the others are all eavesdropping?

I watched the X-Factor last night and that annoying girl who _loves_ Justin Beiber went through, but that cute couple that isn't _actually_ a couple yet didn't. I was so bummed out 'cause I was really rooting for those two. The dude's name is Brock and the girl's name starts with an M… If I were friends with those two, the Pokemon jokes would _not_ stop coming. _Ever_. But that's just me…

Be sure to let me know what you think.

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

**Song of The Day 10/8/11: **"Hard To Believe," ~David Cook~

**Quote of The Day 10/8/11: **"It is easier to guard a sack full of fleas than a girl in love."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p>I<p>

Held

My

Breath

As she leaned back;

Let the darkness

Swallow my words.

My heart

Pounded in my chest

Like crazy **-**

I _swear_

I thought it'd pound

Right out of me

As I awaited Kagome's words** -**

What would she say?

She suddenly felt stiff

Against me,

It made me nervous

What if she **-**

She relaxed then

And wrapped her arms

Around my neck

Buried her face

Between my neck and shoulder.

Her eyelashes tickled my skin

But I didn't move her

I _liked_ it.

I wrapped my arms

Around her

Pulled her

Close

Close

Closer

"InuYasha…"

She turned her face

So her voice

Wasn't muffled

She rested her ear

Against my collarbone

Listened to my racing heart.

I felt so vulnerable

So exposed

But I was glad

It was _Kagome_

Making me feel this way.

If it was _her_

I didn't mind

As much;

It actually felt _good_

Being like this with her.

"Kagome…" I mumbled

Against her skin

Letting her warmth

Consume me

"InuYasha…

Don't.

Just…

Just hold me

And let's just…

_Enjoy this_,

Okay?"

I inhaled.

It wasn't a rejection** -**

Not exactly** -**

And it was more

Than I'd had before

So

I decided to take it.

It'd be enough

_For now…_

I'd be sure

To get to the bottom

Of it _for real_

Once we were done

With Naraku.

Until then though

I'd just hold her

And enjoy this.

If I died tomorrow…

At least

I'd die happy.

* * *

><p>I'm mean, aren't I? I mean, seriously, how hard would it be to just have them pour out their hearts already? But see, if I did <em>that<em>, there'd be no fun. It'd ruin future chapters, you see. They wind up _together_ together by the end of it all, though, so don't worry about that.

I don't have much to say today. Haha, sorry! It's Saturday and I'm _exhausted_ right now **-** I stayed up late watching House and writing last night, you see, so I'm all off schedule. I guess that's what I get for eating candy corn five minutes before I get ready for bed, huh? Oh, well! I'll just have to go to bed a little earlier tonight, I suppose. But since I have to get up at 4:20 tomorrow morning, that won't really make much of a difference, huh? Damn. Oh well - what're you gonna do?

So be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

**Song of the Day 10/9/11: **"Breakeven," ~The Script~

**Quote of the Day 10/9/11: **"What we found was that girls are strong, determined and confident until they hit adolescence, then things start to change, and they lose some of that confidence."

**Disclaimer: **I _would_ tell you that I don't own InuYasha, but I don't really feel like it, so go ahead and make your own assumptions…

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>Morning came all too quickly<p>

And then

I was sitting

On the lip

Of the Well.

I needed

To get some more

Essential supplies

Before this happened

So if anyone got seriously hurt

I could help them

Right away.

Sango

Miroku

Kirara

And Shippou

Were sitting nearby,

Working out the kinks

In the plan we'd come up with

On the way here

And waiting for Kouga

And whoever he

Was bringing along.

InuYasha was standing

Behind me

Arms crossed

Face scowling

But

Eyes soft…

"Hurry right back

Kagome;

We don't have time

For you to visit

Or slack off.

This has to happen

_Today_."

I nodded at him

I _knew_ that

But…

I swallowed

Stopping the words

In my throat

Before they could

Come out** -**

This was neither

The time

Nor place

For _that._

We would both need to

Focus

In this fight

And if I said what I wanted to

Say,

Odds are that wouldn't happen

And _that_

Would be oh-so very bad,

So I bit my tongue.

Just for the moment.

I pushed off then

Hit the bottom,

Expected to be

Swallowed up

By a blue light

Feel light as a feather

And a bit light headed

And be transported

To my own time

But…

Nothing

Happened.

Had I blinked

And missed it?

I kneeled down

Touched the moist soft soil

Looked up

Saw the light blue

Sky

And soft white clouds

I wasn't in the Well house.

"InuYasha?" I called

With hesitation,

Heart pounding

In my ears,

If he answered,

If I hadn't gone back

What would** -**

"Yeah, what's up?

I thought you were

Going back."

"I… I was but…

The Well's not working."

"Not working?

What do you mean

"Not working?""

He called back.

He _knew._

He knew I wouldn't

Lie about _that_

And he _knew_

Just as well

As I did

What that meant.

Neither of us

Wanted to admit it though…

"Come down here

And see for yourself."

He did.

He jumped down

Without a moment's thought

And landed next to me

With a soft 'thud'

Absorbed by the soil.

He looked at me

Eyes wide

Said what I wouldn't

Even dare

_Think_.

"That

Fucking

Bastard

Sealed

Up

The

Well."

* * *

><p>So I've mentioned my douchebag older brother before, right? And I've mentioned how his birthday is this Wednesday, no? And I've mentioned his girlfriend, have I not? So get this: Yesterday, he went over to her house like he does from time to time, and when he came back, he was carrying this big, obnoxious, lime green girft bag and a bowl with cake in it. Turns out, WHF and her family threw boy-wonder a birthday party, <em>which<em> he neglected to tell us about and _which_ we **- **his family **- **were not invited to. Pissed our mother off like you would not _**believe!**_ I had to go to bed, so I missed how any conversations they had last night went, but from what I saw, I can only assume things didn't end well for him. When he walked in the front door, I was sitting in the living room in this really awesome chair of ours and I saw the bag and him with a huge grin on his face and our mom was like, "They threw you a party, didn't they?"

And he was like, "Yeah."

Ooooooh, that dumbass! He would have saved himself a lot of grief if only he'd told her _before_ he left, now he's… Well, he's screwed. He asked my mom if she wanted some of the cake - home-made at that - he'd brought back with him, and she's off unnecessary sugar, so she declined in a totally bitchy way, then he asked me if I wanted some, 'cause I was standing right there, and I told him no. When he asked why, I told him, "I don't know these people, I'm not going to eat anything they made. No offense or anything, it's nothing personal, I just don't know them and you're not supposed to accept sugar from strangers. At least, that's what _I've_ always been told."

My mom smirked and chimed in with,"This is true."

And I continued on with, "Just like you're not supposed to get in the car with strangers just because they offer you candy. Unless, you know, it's really _good_ candy…" Then we walked my dog, I changed, and went to bed, so I dunno how the rest of his night went, but it couldn't have been good. That guy is _such_ an idiot! I get it, he's her son and he didn't tell her his girlfriend's family was throwing him a party, I was kinda offended when I found out, too, but I'm not giving him hell about it. Honestly, how hard would it have been for him to say, "By the way, my girlfriend and her family are throwing me a birthday party today," before he left? And it wasn't a surprise, 'cause if it was, that would have been the first thing out of his mouth the second he walked in the door. Idiot…

Moving on, you're probably wondering about the Well. I've been planning to have that happen since the beginning, I just hadn't gotten a chance to work it in yet and I figured now was as good a time as any, you know? What did you think? Were you expecting that one?

Be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

**Song of The Day 10/10/11: **"Crazier," ~Taylor Swift~

**Quote of The Day 10/10/11: **"When you are seventeen you aren't really serious."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p><em>Now<em>

I was _beyond_

**Pissed**.

I was ready

To rip the bastard's

Head off right then

And there.

He sealed up

The fucking well.

He'd done some pretty

Shitty

Things

But taking away

Kagome's world…!

Bastard!

I was pacing around the Well

Wondering how

The _hell_

He'd done it

As the others

Made their own speculations

"If he learned

How to use a glamour

Who _knows_

What other

Petty tricks

He's got up his sleeve?

I'd bet money

He put a spell

Of some sort

On the Well,"

Sango was saying

"Yes, but the question

Remains: What kind exactly

And how do we break

It?" Miroku asked

"Whatever it is,

I'm sure it'll wear off

Once we kill Naraku."

"So Lady Kagome

Is cut off

From her own world

Until then?"

"I'm afraid

It seems that way…"

I turned sharply towards them

Not understanding

Why they were even

_Discussing_ it then

And not focusing on

How to get rid

Of Naraku.

"All the more reason

We have to take

Him out

_Today_!

Where's that damn wolf?

If he went after

Naraku himself

And got himself killed

I swear…"

I glanced at Kagome's face

And stopped short** -**

This was really getting

To her, wasn't it?

I kneeled down

In front of her

Met her eye

Swallowed

"Hey, it'll be okay

Kagome.

We'll kill him

And you'll be able

To go back home

Whenever you want,

Okay?" I asked softly

But

She shook her head

"I-It's not that.

If I can't go back

I can't get more

Supplies for my first aid

Kit,

Which means

If any of you

Get hurt during _this_

I won't be able to do much

For you

So

Any injuries you get

Could kill you

And it'd be all

My fault…"

I swallowed

Shook my head

"That won't happen.

None of us

Are going to _die_

Kagome.

I promise.

And it'd be _his_ fault

Not _yours_.

You didn't seal the

Well,

After all."

I had a hand

On her shoulder

And was using

One clawed finger

To carefully angle

Her face towards me,

It vaguely occurred to me

That if I wanted to

I could kiss her

Right then

And there.

It was an odd sense

Of power

Knowing that…

"Mutt-face…"

I sighed

Kouga's scent

Cutting through Kagome's subtly

And mixing with whoever

He'd brought

Along with him,

Damn wolf _always_

Had to interrupt…

"Wolf boy.

Ready to do this?"

I stood up reluctantly,

Reminding myself

I would get to

Have my time

Alone with Kagome

Later **-**

_This_ came first.

* * *

><p>Next chapter you find out who Kouga brought with him. Hmm, who do you think he managed to find? Oh, also, in this battle against Naraku, somebody is going to die. Question is: Who? Who do you think it's going to be? It's not who you think. Then again, it just might be <strong>-<strong> You never know…

Let me know what you think.

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

**Song of the Day 10/11/11: **"Boston." ~Augustana~

**Quote of the Day 10/11/11: **"Childhood is the world of miracle and wonder; as if creation rose, bathed in the light, out of the darkness, utterly new and fresh and astonishing. The end of childhood is when things cease to astonish us."

**Disclaimer: **I might not own InuYasha out _here_, but in my mind he's all mine. I bought him off Kagome. Cheaper than you might think it was, actually. She has visitation rights, though. She gets him every other weekend and can do whatever she so pleases with him. Mostly, they just argue and she 'sits' him, but it's her time, so I can't say anything. Actually very humorous to watch if you tune in at the right time. I pop popcorn, drink soda, it's an awesome time. I'm sure I had a point of some sort in here somewhere… Oh, right. I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>I glanced up<p>

Stood and greeted

Kouga

Sesshoumaru

And…

Kikyou.

InuYasha noticed her

Right away** -**

He must have.

He looked at her,

Completely

Frozen **-**

What was he thinking about?

Did he regret

Everything that had happened

Between us,

Everything that'd been said?

Did he **-**

"I got your old flame

And that brother of yours

Who's always wanted

You dead.

I figured

Before and after

The battle

We could all

Talk smack

About you…"

My heart cracked

As their gaze held

How could I have **-**

He snapped his head

Towards Kouga

Forgetting Kikyou

Entirely.

"Feh, this isn't about

Personal relationships

You filthy wolf,

It's about

Killing Naraku.

And I'd _appreciate_ it

If you bit your tongue;

Kagome's upset enough

As it is

And I

Don't need your big mouth

Making it worse,

So _shut up_."

I turned sharply towards him

He was normally

So oblivious

And never really caught on

Until I 'sat' him **-**

_If_ he ever caught on

At all** -**

But _now_

He was lecturing Kouga?

Was he _okay_?

I reached a hand out

Pressed it to his forehead,

He didn't _feel_ warm…

He blinked at me,

Confused

"What're you **-** ?"

"You're acting weird,

I thought you

Might be

Sick."

He grabbed my hand

Held it between

Both of his;

Looked at me

For a long moment before

He sighed

And said,

"I just have a feeling

Things are going

To get way worse

After this battle

Is over,

And if anything happens

To me…

I just don't want

You being pissed

At me

To be the last thing

You remember

About me…"

My heart skipped

Why was he **-** _?_

No.

Was he saying **- **_?_

No.

Nothing was going

To happen to him!

I lunged forward

Tears brimming in my eyes.

I

Buried my face

Against his haori

And wrapped

My arms around him,

He returned the gesture

And

Leaned his head down,

Brushed his nose

Against my hair

Then skin

Mumbled comforting words

Into my ear

To try and stop

My tears.

In the back of my mind

A flash of realization

Came to me:

He was doing _this_

In front of

Sesshoumaru

Shippou

Miroku

Sango

Kirara

Kouga

And…

Kikyou.

And he didn't

Seem to care.

* * *

><p>It seems I didn't make clear enough what I meant last chapter when I asked you guys who you thought was going to die in this battle. One person in total is going to <em>die<em>. One. So, out of all of them, who do you think it's going to be? Your choices are:

Kagome

InuYasha

Kikyou

Kouga

Sango

Miroku

Kirara

Shippou

Sesshoumaru

Naraku.

So who do you suppose it's going to be? And it's _not_ who you might be thinking.

Let me know what you think.

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

**Song of The Day 10/12/11: **"No Surprise," ~Daughtry~

**Quote of The Day 10/12/11: **"Everything else you grow out of, but you never recover from childhood."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p>I knew Kagome was<p>

Upset

And a little

On edge

Because of

_Everything,_

But I had no idea

She was going to _cry_

Because of it.

Still,

The fact that she

Came to _me_

For comfort

Thrilled me a bit **-**

Okay, a _lot._

The fact that it pissed

That dumb wolf off

Didn't _hurt_ matters though **-**

Kouga was bitching

To anyone who would listen

About how I was

"Trying to steal his woman,"

When in reality

It was the other way around;

That stupid wolf

_Had_ to know by now **-**

Right?

Sango and Miroku

Quietly

And quickly explained

The Plan** -**

If you could even

Call it a "plan"** -**

To Kikyou

And Kouga,

They didn't even bother

With Sesshoumaru **-**

He wouldn't have listened

Anyway.

The only reason

He was there

At _all_

Was because Kouga

Wouldn't just _tell_ him

Where Naraku was** -**

Dumb wolf's smarter'n

He looks…

The whole time

I could feel Kikyou's eyes

On me,

Probing and questioning

But I didn't

_Dare_

Let go of Kagome

Until finally,

"We're all set

To go, you two." Miroku said.

I nodded

Looked at Kagome's eyes,

At least she had

Stopped crying…

Everyone watched

As I pulled back

Slightly;

Asked her

If she was okay.

She nodded

"Just promise me

You'll come out

Alive."

I swallowed

Looked deep

Into her eyes

"I promise," I whispered,

Leaning forward slowly.

She smiled slightly

And then…

"What 'cha doin'?" Kouga popped up

Between us

And we jumped apart.

Scrawny wolf

Ruins _everything!_

"Nothing." I snapped,

Released Kagome

Turned around

"Get on Kagome,"

"But what **-** "

"Just get on."

I cut her off,

She was going

To ask about Kikyou.

I _knew_ she was

But I didn't want her to.

I wanted her

To _just_ _know_ the answer

Without me telling her.

Kikyou got on Kirara

With Sango and Miroku

And Shippou

Got on Kouga's shoulder.

Then,

With Wolf-Boy leading,

We took off

Towards Naraku,

Ready to end him

At all costs…

* * *

><p>So today's my idiot older brother's twenty-first birthday. Instead of cake, he wanted pie, but my mother said that since me and the demon child<strong> -<strong> my little brother **-** don't like pie, he has to have a cake too. They're buying the pie, but I think making the cake. He's really sensitive about his age for some reason. The prospect of grey hair really bothers him. So, of course, I take advantage of that every chance I get. It's really funny, you just walk up to him, look at his hair for a minute, say, "Is that a grey hair I see?" And he'll freak out. It's so funny! I do it to him all the time. i don't understand why grey hair bothers people so much. My mother dyes her hair all the time 'cause she's had grey hair since she was sixteen **-** or so she claims **-** and I just don't get it. I mean, yeah, growing older sucks and alot of people see it as "just another year closer to death," which it is, in a sense, but it's also another year that you've survived, and isn't that something worth celebrating? If you've lived long enough to _get_ grey hair, I feel that's something you should want to show off, not hide. It's nothing to be ashamed of, most people go grey sooner or later. And there are a lot of people out there who don't even get to live long enough to _get_ grey hair, people die of diseases and get killed for absolutely no reason every day, so I say you're lucky if you've lived long enough to get grey hair. When my hair starts turning grey, I don't plan on ever dying it. It'll be like a battle scar, or a medal of honor, depending on what I accomplish by that point, you know?

So, anyway, I wrote the idiot one of those poems I told you all about a while back. Dunno if he'll appreciate it or not, but whatever, at least he won't be able to say I never did anything for him. I just have to get my dad to sign the thing for him **-** I already got everyone else to sign it last night when he was at work **-** and then I'll have the demon child give it to him.

Battle time's a comin'. I'm trying to figure out how to write the damn battle out, though. I mean, I know how to write a battle scene in _prose_, but not in poetry, so it's going to be interesting to see what I come up with. I hope it doesn't suck… I already know how I want it to go, it's just a matter of writing the damn thing out.

Ooh, I had this really awesome dream last night that I just can't get over. Okay, so I was InuYasha **-** I don't know _why_, but I'm not going to question it **-** and me, Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara were fighting a bunch of demons in this spooky as hell graveyard, and at first, everything was fine, I was using the Tetsusaiga to fight demons and the power of it was incredible and amazing **- **It was just so much fun! **-** but then something possessed Sango and made her attack the rest of us, so the group got split up. There was me and Sango, Miroku and Shippou, and Kagome and Kirara. So I'm fighting Sango and we're getting deeper and deeper into the graveyard and the deeper in we go, the more power Tetsusaiga loses until finally it just transformed back into a rusty sword, all it's demonic powers just gone. Sango notices this and takes advantage and throws Hiraikotsu at me, I block it with Tetsusaiga and, for some reason or another, the Tetsusaiga just breaks into pieces and I'm left with nothing but the hilt and a jagged little piece of the blade. Pissed me off. So then she goes to throw the Hiraikotsu at me again, but it shatters in mid-air and she just vanished. Then Kagome came in on the back of Kirara and said that there was something in the graveyard that was sucking the demonic powers out of everything that came into it, and I looked and saw that my hair was now black instead of silver and I was human now instead of half-demon, which, again, pissed me off. I said some shit about taking the bastard down and she said that killing whoever was doing this would restore all the demonic powers they'd stolen, so I got on Kirara and we started moving even deeper into the graveyard, Miroku and Shippou now mysteriously appearing and following us. I dunno if we killed the guy or not though; my alarm went off and woke me up so I didn't get to see how it ended. Bummer, too; I was really curious. It was really awesome, though; I haven't had a dream with InuYasha in it in a while now and that was the first time I _was_ InuYasha… It was really cool.

Anyway, be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace Out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	39. Chapter 39

**Song of the Day 10/13/11: **"White Houses," ~Vanessa Carlton~

**Quote of the Day 10/13/11: **"Our revenge will be the laughter of our children."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>When we got<p>

To where Kouga indicated

Naraku was

It was almost as though

He'd been…

_Expecting_

And _waiting_

For us.

And it wasn't _just_ him.

Kagura

Kanna

Ayame

And a bunch

Of weaker demons

Clearly being controlled

By him

Were all there too.

Wait** -**

_Ayame_?

I thought she was on

_Our_

side!

She'd told Kouga

Naraku's whereabouts,

After all…

"Ayame!

What're you _doing_ here?"

Kouga called,

Shocked.

We were inside

Some creepy old castle

Staring each other down,

Naraku and his allies

On one side,

Me

InuYasha

And the others on the other.

"Don't you get it

You dumb wolf?

Ayame _betrayed_ you!

She's on _his _side

Now." InuYasha snarled.

Ayame looked

Ashamed

But nodded nonetheless.

I chanced a look

Over at Kouga:

He looked heartbroken **-**

Was there something

Going on

Between them

He wasn't telling us?

"Ayame got tired

Of waiting around

For you to pick

_Her_

Over

_Kagome_

So she did the smart thing:

She came to _me_

For help."

Kouga growled,

Looked at her

She looked away

"Guess this means

We're enemies now,

Ayame." he spat.

"Guess so."

Then,

With a single movement,

Kouga ran over to her

And the battle

Began.

* * *

><p>*Sigh* My older brother is a colossal douche bag. Don't ask for the details, just trust me on this, I know what I'm talking about.<p>

Hmm, that felt rushed to me… I dunno, I guess I'm just in a hurry to get to the battle. Plus, what comes _after_ it…

Be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace Out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

**Song of the Day 10/14/11: **"Pretty Fly (For a White Guy)," ~The Offspring~

**Quote of the Day 10/14/11: **"I think what you're seeing with this new generation of teenagers who are coming out is that they really don't want to be labeled. They don't want their sexuality to define who they are. They want to be just like everybody else you know, be free to be who they are."

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p>The demon pawns<p>

Came at us

While Naraku

Kagura

And Kanna

Hung back,

Probably waiting

To see

How much damage

They could do

Without _actually_ touching us.

Kouga ran up

To Ayame,

Setting things off.

They weren't _really_

Fighting though.

Just talking

And dodging each other's

_Lame_ attacks mostly.

Kouga was trying

To find out

What was going on,

Why she'd gone

To Naraku after all.

From what I could gather

Ayame

Got pissed

At Wolf-Boy

When she found out

He'd run to _Kagome_

After

She told him

About Naraku

And took off

Towards him herself.

After that though

I didn't hear much **-**

I got occupied

Killing the demons

That just kept

Coming

And coming…

Miroku couldn't use

His Wind Tunnel

'Cause of the Saimyosho

Mixed in among the demons

But he _could_

Use his Sacred Sutras,

So arrows

Sutras

The Hiraikotsu

Poison Whips

Fox Fire** -**

Everything we had at our

Disposal really**-**

Were flying _everywhere._

_Plus_ my Windscar

And Kirara…

It was _intense._

I worked up

Quite a sweat

Swinging Tetsusaiga around like that,

But we couldn't

Take a break,

Couldn't take a _second_

To get a grip on things.

Eventually

I finished off

The last of the demons

With my Windscar.

Panting,

I stabbed

Tetsusaiga

Into the ground and

Caught my breath

For a minute

As Naraku smirked.

Kagome was at my side

In an instant

Hand on my shoulder

Asking if I was okay,

"Yeah…

I'm fine.

What about you?"

She nodded.

Good

I was so glad

For that.

But this wasn't over _yet_…

I looked up

At Naraku

Pulled Tetsusaiga out of the ground

"You're next," I snarled

"I don't think so,"

He smirked

Nodded at Kagura

And Kanna

Who came forward towards us

Kanna holding her mirror

In front of Kagome

As me

And the others

Fought Kagura.

I gritted my teeth

Trying to come up

With a plan

To take Kanna

Out of the equation

Without actually _killing_ her _-_

It was _Naraku_ I had a problem with

Not her.

But before I could even

_Think_

About my options

Naraku called them

Back.

But why?

What the _fuck_

Was he doing?

Why would he **-**

"What's the matter

InuYasha?

You've been waiting for this

Haven't you?

What're you waiting for?

Just come at me already."

I gritted my teeth

Glanced over at the others,

"Keep an eye on Kagome,"

I ordered

Jumping up

With Tetsusaiga.

He didn't have his barrier up.

Odd

Suspicious

But why question it?

I thought I might get him **-**

Thought this was _it_** - **

But at the last second

His barrier

Popped up,

Tetsusaiga struck it and

I was sent flying backwards and

Hit the ground.

Before I could process this,

An arrow flew past me

Hit the barrier

Was followed _immediately_

By another arrow

Coming from a different direction.

The first was deflected **-**

Hit the barrier and

Was turned around;

Flew right past me.

The second one got through

The barrier

The _second_ after

The first was deflected,

Caught him off guard and

Hit him in the chest.

There was a bright

Flash of light,

Then a scream,

And everything

Fell

_Q _

_u _

_i _

_e _

_t_.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Considering this is a poetry fic, I hope I did rather well with this chapter. I know in my mind exactly how this went, but obviously you can't know exactly what's going on inside my mind, now can you? So if you have any questions about it, feel free to ask. What do you suppose is going to happen next? Bet you'll <em>never<em> see it coming…

Be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace Out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	41. Chapter 41

**Song of The Day 10/15/11: **"Who Knew," ~P!nk~

**Quote of The Day 10/15/11: **"She's just an average teenager. She was an honor roll student but lately she's been in the boy world and her grades started dropping. Just stuff girls do."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>Kikyou<p>

And I

Must have both

Had the same thought,

Because we _both_ shot off

An arrow

Within a _second_ of each other** -**

First her,

Then me.

The only difference was

I put one of Miroku's

Sacred sutras

On mine before

Firing it off.

When InuYasha

Hit the ground however

I took my eyes off

Naraku

And started towards him

So I didn't see

If either of our shots hit.

But before I could reach him

And

Make sure

He was okay,

I felt a sharp

Stabbing pain

Go right through my heart

And stay there.

I screamed,

Then everything

Went

_D_

_e_

_a_

_t_

_h_

_l_

_y_

_Silent._

I dropped to the ground,

Unable to catch my breath.

I heard InuYasha

Scream my name,

Felt his arms

Wrap around me

Holding me in his lap.

I looked up weakly,

His amber eyes

Were moist **-**

Was he crying?

I couldn't be sure;

Everything

Was going fuzzy

And growing distant…

"I… InuYasha…?"

Was I…

Dying?

It hurt

More than I thought it would

But at the same time

Not so much.

I felt my life

_Slowly_

Draining out of me.

If this was the end

At least…

At least I was dying

In _his_ arms.

But there was something

He had to know

Before I…

"InuYasha…

I… I

L **-** "

"Ssshh…

Don't waste your strength

Kagome.

You're going to be okay,

Just… _Please_ hold on.

I can't…

I _can't_ lose you

Kagome."

I reached a hand up

Placed it over his heart and

Mumbled,

"You won't.

_Ever _**-**

I promise."

And then** -**

Everything went black

And the world was gone.

_I_

Was gone.

* * *

><p>That whole hand over the heart thing… Seems kinda cheesy when I go back over and reread this chapter, <em>but<em> I'm not taking it out; it just sort of… fits, you know? I almost cried while writing this chapter; I've never really written a death scene like _this_ before **-** hell, I've never killed off _Kagome_ before **- **so I'm not sure how well it came across, but hopefully you understand the gist of it all. The subtext and all that of that gesture…

So... My older brother's girlfriend is coming over to play again today. Only thing is, my dad's off, so we won't really get to have any fun with her. Such a drag, but who knows, maybe he'll take a nap or something and we'll get to have a _little_ fun with her… Mmm, only time shall tell, I suppose.

Anyway, I told you one person was going to die in this battle, didn't I? Were you expecting this? You thought it was going to be Kikyou, didn't you? Or Naraku. What happened to the bloke, anyway? I mean, he got hit with Kagome's arrow, so is _he_ dead, too? But I said _one_ person and clearly that _one _person is Kagome, right? Hmmm, what's going to happem next then? Guess you'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out, huh?

Let me know what you think.

Peace Out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	42. Chapter 42

**Song of The Day 10/16/11: **"Bring Me To Lfe," ~Evanescence~

**Quote of The Day 10/16/11: **"Teenagers make mistakes."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p>"Bring her the <em>fuck<em> back!"

I hissed

Grabbing the front

Of Sesshoumaru's kimono.

The look of indifference

He had on his face

_Pissed_ me off

More than anything ever had before.

The woman I loved

Had just _died_

In my arms

And he didn't seem

To give a flying fuck **-**

Not that I expected him to

I was just venting.

The first thing

That had come to my mind

As I watched the life slowly

Drain out of Kagome's body

Had been:

_Sesshoumaru can save her._

The absurdity

Of that statement soon followed

When I realized

Sesshoumaru

Didn't _help_ _people **- **_

Especially not _me_,

But he had the Tenseiga

So I had to try.

For _her_.

"Why should I?"

I growled

Stepped back

Looked around,

Kagura

Kanna

And Naraku

Were no where

To be found

But Naraku's

Almost completed

Shikon no Tama

Was on the ground

Near where he'd previously been.

I should have wondered _why_

But with Kagome gone

I just didn't care.

Nothing mattered

Without her…

"Look," I turned

From the others

Faced only Sesshoumaru,

Was Naraku even still

_Alive_?

It didn't matter anymore;

Kagome was my first priority.

"I know

You don't give a fuck

That I _love_ her **-**

I've accepted the fact

That you're cold-hearted bastard

And I'm fine with it,

So if you won't do it

For _me_

Or for _her_

At least do it

Because it'll annoy the _piss_

Outta Naraku."

I held my breath

Watched him consider this,

Hoping and _praying_

He'd take the bait.

Finally

He pulled out

Tenseiga

Walked over to Kagome

Stared at something

And then swung at something

I couldn't see

The arrow in her heart

Disappeared

And her heart

Started beating once again.

I ran over to her

The others hanging back

Sesshoumaru walked back

Towards them

Hung around for _some_ reason

Or another.

I grabbed her hands

Felt her warmth

And her pulse once again

I was just so goddamn relieved…!

I felt tears

Prickling at my eyes

Knew I was _seconds_ away from crying

But I didn't care.

I looked down at Kagome's face

She was alive

That's all that mattered…

I squeezed her hands

Dropped them

Wiped my eyes

Stood up

"Thank you

Sesshoumaru,"

I said

He nodded then

Walked away

And out of the castle

Sensing there'd be

No more need for him

At the moment.

"Is Kagome

Okay?"

Shippou squeaked

I looked at him

Of _course_ he was worried

They all were** -**

How could I forget?

She meant just as much to _them_

As she did to me,

They had every right to be concerned

Just as I had been.

"She's alive Shippou.

She's fucking alive."

I dropped to my knees

The reality setting in:

She had been _dead_

And now she wasn't.

What would I have done

If Sesshoumaru hadn't been there

Or had refused?

What would I have done if she **-**

"What about Naraku?

Kagome hit him

And he vanished;

What do we do now?

Is he even still alive?"

I shook my head

I didn't know,

But whatever we had to do

We couldn't do it

Until Kagome was** -**

Wait.

There had been _two_ arrows

No way had Kagome shot them off

In such quick succession

Which meant

If one had come from _her_

And hers had hit Naraku

The other

Had to have come

From…

Kikyou.

Meaning,

_Technically_ -

Even if it hadn't been her intention -

Kikyou had killed Kagome.

I turned to face Kikyou's

Cold hard stare

She seemed to understand

What I'd just realized

And judging from

The sympathetic looks

The others were giving me

They had all came to the same conclusion

As well.

I swallowed

Just what the fuck

Was I supposed to do now?

* * *

><p>See? Kagome's back. I killed her off, but I made Sesshoumaru bring her back, so you can't be <em>too<em> pissed about the whole "klling her off" thing. If I was just going to have Sesshoumaru bring her back, then what the hell was the point of killing her off at all? Well, having her _die_ must have really fucking put things into perspecive for InuYasha, don't you think? Maybe he'll be a man now and _really_ make a move? Or maybe he'll be even more crazy protective of her than usual and have a heart attack every time she sneezes? Perhaps both? Or, you never know, maybe it was for shock value only? But would I really be _that_ evil? Hmm, you never know.

Okay, so Kagome's not dead anymore, what do you think is going to happen next then? And what _really_ happened to Naraku?

Let me know what you think!

Peace Out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	43. Chapter 43

**Song of the Day 10/17/11: **"Little Wonders," ~Rob Thomas~

**Quote of The Day 10/17/711: **"Who knew forever already ended?"

**Disclamier: **I don't own InuYasha. Sure as hell wish I did, but I kind of _lost_ the Shikon no Tama at the library the other day, so I, unfortunately, cannot make that wish come true. Evil bastard who _found_ the Shikon no Tama is probably out there laughing their ass off right about now…

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>Where was I?<p>

What was going on?

One second I was aware

Of slipping away into death

The next

I could feel myself

Breathing and…

_Living_

But I was oh so tired

I couldn't focus on it

For long,

So I let the dark consume me

Not sure if I would wake up again

But not really caring.

Some time later

I was aware of the same things

But _more._

Not only was there my own

Breathing

There was someone else

Close by,

Breathing and

_Living_.

With a light flutter

My eyes opened,

The first thing I saw

Was a pair of gold irises

Filled with deep concern and sadness.

"Kagome!"

I smiled slightly

Confused

Disoriented

But happy

Seeing his eyes just made me feel so…

Calm.

"InuYasha!

Where are we?

What happened?

Where's Naraku?

Did we beat him?"

He laughed slightly

Almost choking on the sound

As he bit back tears **-**

And then it all came

Rushing back to me:

Naraku

InuYasha

Me and Kikyou firing off arrows

All that pain

Looking up into InuYasha's tear filled eyes

And then…

Nothing.

I was dead.

But here I was

Looking into those same eyes again

Talking to their owner** -**

Was I still dead?

Was this what the after-life was like?

My eyes swelled with tears

And I didn't bother trying to stop them **-**

Why should I?

I was dead right?

What difference would it make now?

"Hey, don't cry.

I'll tell you whatever you

Want to know.

I'm just so fucking relieved!"

He sighed

His hands brushing

Some of my hair

Out of my face,

A gesture that should have brought

Comfort

But instead just made me

Cry harder **-**

That I'd never feel that for _real_ again

Broke my heart.

I could deal with being dead

But to be tortured like this…

"I'm dead, aren't I?"

"What? Why would you** -** ?

No. You're not."

"Yes. I am. _Something_ happened.

I was running towards you

But something

Hit me in the chest** -**

In the heart **-**

And then…

And then I died

So I'm dead now

And this isn't real…

Why can't this be real?"

I closed my eyes

Now what?

If I was dead

There was no sleep coming

And none to wake up from **-**

Was I stuck here like this

_Forever_?

I wasn't an expert on death

But I had always thought

There was more to it

Than _this_…

"But it _is,_ Kagome.

It's very real.

We're in _your_ room

In _your_ time now

So maybe it all feels surreal

'Cause of the glamour

But I promise you Kagome

This.

Is.

Real."

He asserted

Not helping make his case

How were we in _my_ time

When the well was closed?

"Liar. The well was _sealed _**-**

Naraku _sealed_ it

So how **-** "

"I know it doesn't make much sense

But once you accept that this is _real_

I'll fill you in on what you've missed,

Just…

What can I do

To make you believe me?"

I ran through a list in my head

None of the things

On it would _really _work though.

None of them

Except…

"If we're _really_ in my room

The urge to kiss me

Must be killing you.

So do it.

Kiss me, InuYasha."

I murmured

Heart skipping around at the

Mere _thought_ of it.

I opened my eyes a second before

His lips brushed against mine

Hungry and cautious.

His eyes were closed

And he was gentle

But it still made

My every nerve-ending tingle

And my heart race **-**

If I was dead would I really

Still be feeling like that?

He pulled back

Before I could decide

Looked at me

Questioning.

He wanted to do it again **-** I could tell

But he was holding back

Fighting both _himself_

_And_ the glamour

This was real then.

I smiled, lifted my blanket

Patted the bed next to me,

He hesitated but got in

Fixed the blanket around us both

And himself around me

Turning me so he could hug me tight

Against him.

We were _so_ close

I could feel his heart

Pounding in his chest,

How easy it'd be

To just get carried away

In the heat of the moment

And just…

Let go

And finally **-**

"I was so worried about you!

I thought I had lost you

But then

Sesshoumaru…

God I _owe_

_Sesshoumaru_

My fucking life **-**

Can you believe that?

But it's worth it;

You're alive."

I swallowed

Great

He was worried sick over me

And I couldn't seem to get

My mind out of the gutter **-**

Too much time around Miroku

Or the glamour **-**

Or both?

"Tell me…

Tell me what happened,"

I whispered against him.

He pulled back

Looked at me

Leaned forward

Placed a careful kiss on my lips

Before sighing and saying,

"You were unconscious

For

_Three _

_Years_

Kagome."

* * *

><p>So tell me, did your jaw just, like, hit the floor when you read that? Could it possibly be <em>true<em>? Hell, is it actually fucking _real_? Hmm, but what else would it be? She's not dead, clearly, so either it's real or it's a dream, and if it _is_ a dream, it sure is one hell of a good one.

So be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace Out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	44. Chapter 44

**Song of The Day 10/18/11:** "Lovebug," ~Jonas Brothers~

**Quote of The Day 10/18/11: **"To let go isn't to forget, not to think about, or ignore. It doesn't have any feelings of anger, jealousy, or regret. Letting go isn't winning or losing. It's not about pride. It's not about obsessing or dwelling on the past. It isn't about loss and it's not defeat. To let go is to cherish memories, but to overcome them and move on. Letting go is accepting. Letting go is having the courage to accept change. Letting go is growing up."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha** -** Even though they _say_ dreams _do _come true. Pft, liars…

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p>"Three <em>years<em>!

Are you serious?"

She screeched

Squirming around

Against me.

I couldn't help it

I snickered.

"And just what** -** "

She was angry.

Or getting there at least

Might as well stop her

Before she actually _got_ there

And decided to kill me…

"I'm _kidding,_ Kagome.

You've only been out

For a few days now."

"Why would you **-** "

"I was _trying_ to get

A reaction out of you;

Make sure you believed

This was real.

Plus…

You look cute

When you're angry."

I wrapped my arms around her

Pulled her head

To rest against my chest

My heart was racing but…

So what?

Her scent surrounded me

Enveloped me

Intoxicated me…

I had almost lost _this_

All because** -**

No.

That didn't matter.

She was _here_

She was _alive_

And

I was _happy_…

I kissed her forehead

"Kami, Kagome…

I…

I almost _lost_ you **-**

What would I have done

Without you?"

I just needed

To hear her voice

Smell her scent

Feel her warmth

I just needed to know

She was really _here._

She pulled her head back

Looked up

Kissed me

Climbed on top of me

Tangling a hand in my hair,

Pressing herself deeper into the kiss.

I wrapped my arms

Around her

Held her close

Kissing back.

Was it _wrong_

That I was a little

In love with the glamour

Because of what it was

Making happen?

I turned us over

So I was

Hovering above her,

Still kissing her

I framed her face with my hands

I knew we should stop

But…

It just felt so good,

So…

_Right_.

I broke away breathless

"Kagome…

I love you." I blurted out

She gasped

I retracted

Preparing for and expecting

Instantaneous _rejection,_

But instead

She pulled me back down

By my beads of subjugation

And kissed me again

More heated than before.

I returned the gesture

With just as much vigor.

She smiled against my lips

Making me melt against her.

She bit my lip

I growled on instinct

Then pulled away** -**

She was _breathless._

I decided to give her a minute

To regain her composure

Kissed her neck instead

She shivered

As my lips and fangs

Made contact and

Her

Breath hitched,

Each reaction out of her

Only egging me on

_More_.

I got more into it

Kissed down her collarbone

Back up along her jaw line

Up to her ear

Nibbled on it

Came back down and

Kissed her lips

Passionately **-**

This was _so_ worth

Owing Sesshoumaru my life!

"InuYasha…" She whispered shakily

"Yeah?"

"_Mmm_.

Please

Tell me what happened.

I _need_ to know."

I sighed

Removed myself off of her

Laid down next to her,

Took in a breath

To center myself before saying,

"You and Kikyou

Both shot arrows

At Naraku.

Kikyou's bounced off his barrier

Yours didn't.

Yours hit _him_

Hers hit _you_.

Kikyou _killed_ you, Kagome."

I watched her eyes widen

Processing this.

Saying it out loud like that

Made the whole thing

Sting a bit,

But it was _true_

And I couldn't keep it from her** -**

She'd've found out

Soon enough anyway

From Sango

Or Miroku

Or Shippou

And hearing it from _me_

Was probably the better option,

Otherwise she might think **-**

"I'm sorry." She said suddenly

I looked at her,

Incredulous

"You have _nothing_

To apologize for."

"If I'd been paying more attention **-** "

"It's not _your_ fault,

Kagome.

Really it's not."

"InuYasha…"

She mumbled

Snuggling against my chest

Clearly _that_ part

Of the conversation

Was over.

"I'm still really tired now;

Can we talk about this later?

You'll still be here

When I wake up

Won't you?"

"Of course." I assured her.

"I'll _always_ be here for you

Kagome.

No matter what."

But she didn't hear me

She was already out.

I wrapped my arms around her

_Thinking_ I might

Get some sleep myself now

And

_Knowing **this**_ time

She'd wake up

For sure.

* * *

><p>Had you going, didn't I? <em>As if<em> I'd knock Kagome out for three years** -** she'd miss too much and then there'd really be no story because… Well, let's just say it all has to happen _soon_, as in _not_ three years down the line. They're trying to change the timeline, remember? I mean, technically, that is what they want to do. They want to make it so Naraku never went to the future or present or whatever the hell you wanna call it, so they basically wanna change the timeline. It really is confusing sometimes when I try and think about it all and sort through all the details, so I do try not to worry about it too much. I mean, things are going great so far, why ruin it by using my brain?

Still, she was actually out for about three days **-** give or take a few hours **-** so she did miss a lot. I mean, after everything that went down with Naraku and afterwards that she doesn't know about, you'd think the _last thing_ on her mind would be sleep, but then, she fucking died and was brought back to life and then had a heavy make-out session with InuYasha… I suppose she _should_ be tired, huh? Don't worry though, he'll catch her up on everything that went down once she wakes up, meaning you'll find out maybe tomorrow or the next day…

So be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace Out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	45. Chapter 45

**Song of The Day 10/19/11: **"Dizzy," ~The Goo Goo Dolls~

**Quote of The Day 10/19/11: "**Live your life like you're still five, because five was the best age to be. Boys still had cooties and you already knew how to ride your bike, so that meant no falling. And if you did fall, you had a helmet because you listened."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>When I woke up again<p>

InuYasha was holding me

Close against his chest

And he was sleeping.

He looked so peaceful

I didn't want to wake

Him up.

When I carefully moved

Closer to him

Everything that happened

Last time I woke up

Came rushing back to me** -**

He had said he loved me,

I realized

Heart skipping a beat.

He had allowed himself

To be so _vulnerable_

And in return I'd kissed him** - **

Was that a fair trade off?

Well, he certainly hadn't _objected_

To it…

But then there was the glamour

To take into account…

Oh.

The _glamour._

That was the only reason

He'd said anything at all,

But what had Sango

Said about the glamour?

That it makes you act on

Impulses and emotions **-**

So which had it been?

Impulse

Emotion

Or both?

I sighed,

I couldn't decide,

Couldn't even weigh my options

Because _of_ the glamour **- **how ironic!

I sighed again

And tried to squirm

Out of his grip

But that only made his

Grip tighten.

If I wanted loose

I'd have to wake him up.

"InuYasha…" I said quietly

"Mmm?" Didn't loosen his grip

Didn't even open his eyes.

"_InuYasha_." I tried again

"What?"

Still didn't open his eyes

"Could you let me go now?"

"But I don't wanna!" He whined

I giggled

He sounded like a little kid!

He leaned forward

His lips found my neck

He started kissong me there

Absentmindedly.

I debated my situation

On one hand

That felt _really _good

But on the other hand…

"InuYasha." I gasped

"Yeah?"

"I have to pee."

He sighed

Pulled back

Released me

Laid down on his back

"_Thank _you."

I threw the blankets off me

Slid out of bed

Got to my feet…

_Immediately_

Fell back to the bed

"Whoa!"

InuYasha was at my side

In an instant

Helping me up

And steadying me.

"You've been sleeping for _days_

Kagome.

You're going to be a little

Unsteady at first."

He told me softly

Opening my door

And helping me to the bathroom.

After I was done

I stood at the sink,

Looking at myself

In the mirror

I _looked _like I'd been

Sleeping for days…

And then **-**

I noticed what looked

Like a bruise on my neck

But upon closer inspection

I realized it was…

A _hicky_.

_Ooooh_

InuYasha and I

Were _so _having a talk about this…

_**"InuYasha…!"**_

* * *

><p>Sorry, this is really just a filler chapter. I meant to have her question InuYasha in this chapter, but my douche bag older brother made it impossible for me to get into all that today, so this is what you get. You can blame Dork Boy if you're not satisfied with it. Tomorrow hopefully I'll be able to answer her <strong>-<strong> and your **-** questions.

I watched the X-Factor last night, and you know how they were picking which acts were going to the live shows? Yeah, I totally disagreed with most of their choices. Some people who _should_ have gone through _didn't_ and some people who _shouldn't've_ gone through _did_. Needless to say, I am _not_ happy with the judges right now. There was this really hot guy named Brennin Hunt, I think it was, and he _totally_ should have gone through **-** he wasn't just _hot_, he had talent, too. _He_ would have sold records! **_- _**but LA didn't put him through **-** I think he's just jealous of the guy's hottness, but that's just me…

Anyway, be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace Out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	46. Chapter 46

**Song of the Day 10/20/11: **"Hello," ~Beyonce~

**Quote of the Day 10/20/11: **"As we grow older together, as we continue to change with age, there is one thing that will never change… I will always keep falling in love with you."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p>After Kagome chewed me out<p>

About leaving marks like that

"Hicky" on her neck **- **

Even though _I _pointed out

That it just showed

She was already taken

And what was wrong with that?

Wouldn't it keep other guys

From hitting on her?

Didn't she _want_ people to know

About me?

Or was she ashamed

That she had let a

Lowly half-demon

Get close enough to do that

To her?

But she wasn't

Seeing it my way,

Said I didn't get to play

The "Lowly half-demon" card

To make her feel bad

So she'd let me

Get away with things

And said I wasn't

To do

Either of those things

Ever again** - **

We went back

To her room quietly **-**

It was the

Middle of the night;

Her family was

Still sleeping** -**

And laid down

On her bed together,

Her head resting

On my chest

With one of my arms

Wrapped around her gently

The other behind my head,

The crescent moon

Illuminating the room

In a cool calming wash

That almost seemed

To counteract the glamour **-**

We were actually able

To _discuss_ things

Instead of just making out** - **

Not that I _minded_

The "making out" part

It was just that

She needed to know

What happened

And it was hard

To explain things

With my tongue

Shoved down her throat.

So

I explained carefully

Everything that happened:

How she'd died

Naraku vanishing

His fragment

Of the Shikon no Tama

Staying behind

Me demanding Sesshoumaru

Bring her back

And then him walking off,

"After that," I said thoughtfully

"Kouga and Ayame talked it out.

I didn't hear what was said

_Exactly _**- **

I was sort of busy, 'ya know **- **

But they left together

A short time later

Looking… Happy.

The wolf stopped to make sure

You were really alive again

And to tell me

To make sure

I took care of you

And then he winked at me, Kagome

That damn wolf _winked _at me **-**

It was weird as _hell!_** -**

Then they left."

I yawned

What she _really_

Wanted to know

Was what we'd done about

Kikyou **-**

I knew _that_

So I told her,

In the most

Nonchalant voice I could manage,

That I'd blown up at her.

Called her a cold-hearted bitch

For not showing the _slightest _bit of

Remorse for what she'd done.

Even if she hadn't done it

On _purpose_

She still could have been

The _slightest_

Bit apologetic.

But she wasn't.

She didn't even

Seem to _care._

Then she left

Not responding to my anger

At

All.

I carried her **-** Kagome **-**

Back to Kaede's hut then

Where we stayed

For a couple of days.

One day

I decided to try

The Well again** -**

Just in case **-**

And…

It worked.

I jumped down it with her

In my arms

And came out the other side.

I didn't understand _how _

Or _why_

But it didn't matter.

She woke up

Hours later.

"What happened over _there _during

Those two days I was out?"

She asked.

"Not much," I shrugged

"I sat by you worrying

Miroku was lecherous

Sango was aggravated

Shippou was annoying

Everything among us

Was the same,

But it was like

The world

Just _stopped_ without you.

I added Naraku's fragment

To your jar,

By the way."

"What happened to him?

What happened to Naraku?

Is he dead?"

"We don't know for sure

But we don't think so;

Miroku still has his wind tunnel.

Plus _he_ was here when

I brought you in."

I snarled

His scent still lingering

In my nose.

"What do we do now then?

Where do we go from here?"

"I was thinking about that

While you were

In the bathroom.

We obviously can't kill him

In the Sengoku Jidai

Before his

And your mother's wedding

So we have to kill _this_

Naraku _here_

And I know he has control

Over your mother

So what we have to do

Is get him

The night he loses

His demonic powers** -**

I'm pretty sure

His hold over her

Will go away along with

Them,

Or at least weaken…

But since

We don't know _when_ that is

Since he gets to choose…

There's only one way

To do that…"

I paused

I didn't like it.

Didn't even want to _suggest _it

But it was the only thing

I'd been able to come up with

When we were outside her room

And thought was _possible… _

"What? What is it?"

I looked down into her eyes

Swallowed

"We need him to move in here."

* * *

><p>Did you guys hear about all those animals that that one guy let loose in Ohio? I read today that they only caught six and killed 49, 18 of which were Bengal Tigers. I got really sad when I read that last part. I mean, it they could capture six alive, why couldn't they do that for all of them? How did they even catch those six? I <em>love<em> tigers! I had to do an oral report on them in sixth grade and just fell madly in love with them. White Bengal Tigers are my favorite. So it really sucks that they had to kill all those tigers, all those animals. I don't understand why the guy would open the gates and then shoot himself - what exactly was he trying to accomplish? What was going through his mind? I just don't understand…

Anyway, you might be thinking to yourself that InuYasha would _never_ call Kikyou a cold hearted bitch and totally explode on her, right? Well, think about it: Kagome was _dead_. Kikyou** -** technically **-** killed her and didn't seem the least bit upset or apologetic or anything, and InuYasha was _pissed_ and really just wanted someone to take his anger out on, so he took it out on Sesshoumaru then Kikyou. Kikyou's dead though **-** that body of hers isn't even _real_ **- **so does she _have_ a heart? These are the things I think about when I think about Kikyou. Of course, my personal thoughts tend to include a few more profanities than what you've seen thus far, but I think you get my point…

Be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace Out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	47. Chapter 47

**Song of The Day 10/21/11: **"I Hate This Part," ~The Pussycat Dolls~

**Quote of The Day 10/21/11: **"Don't worry about falling on love… Because in Fairytales… They don't find each other until the last page."

**Disclaimer: **Don't own InuYasha? Don't worry, I don't either…

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Move in here!"<strong>_

I screeched

Bolting up,

He shushed me,

Reminded me my family

Was still sleeping

Sat up as well

Placed a hand on my shoulder

And the other on my arm

I noticed then

What I was wearing **- **

Light pink camisole

With a bow

On the front

Matching shorts **- **

Who had changed

My clothes?

"We want him

_Away_

From my family **-**

Remember?

I don't want him

_Sleeping_

In the same bed

As my _mother_!"

"I know but…

It's the only idea

I've had **- **

Unless you've got a better one

It's all we've got…"

He looked down,

I didn't.

I wasn't even sure

_How_

He'd gotten

To _that _conclusion

But I was sure

Once morning came

And we were out

Of my room

It'd all be

Perfectly clear.

Until then

I just had

To trust him.

I nodded at him

Sadly admitting

He was right;

It _was_ all we had.

Then **-**

He apologized

"I'm so sorry,

Kagome;

I never meant

For any of this

To happen **-**

You know that

Right?"

I nodded again

Looked at him,

In the glow

Of the crescent moon

His hair shined

Framing his face

In an angelic way

His eyes smoldered gently

And his skin

Looked good enough

To eat **-**

I lunged forward,

Knocking him

Flat on his back

Wrapped my arms

Around his neck

Started kissing him furiously.

His arms snaked around my waist

He hesitated, surprised

Then eased into it

More gentle than before

Yet just as heated and rough.

His touch was so soft

So caring and loving

Yet so…

Wanting

And rushed

I almost didn't know

_What_ to feel.

Soon his lips

Were at my neck again

But I remembered the hicky **-**

_One_ was going to be

_Plenty_ to have

To explain

To everyone!** -**

And guided his lips

Back up.

Then _I_ broke away

Trailed down

To the front of his neck

Kissed him tenderly

His throat vibrated

With growls

Of approval and pleasure** -**

He'd have a hicky

Soon enough himself

If he wasn't careful.

He must've realized that

Because he pulled me

Back up

Kissed me slowly

And then looked at me

With half-lidded eyes.

He brushed a strand of my hair

Back,

Ran his claws

Along my scalp

"Sango forgot to mention

The damn glamour

Would _also_

Zap our energy," He chuckled

"I don't think

It's the glamour

_Exactly_

More like

What the glamour

Makes us do…"

I leaned forward

Placed a soft kiss

On his lips

Collapsed

On his chest.

"I love you, InuYasha."

I traced circles

Into the side of his neck

Felt his pulse quicken

And his heart skip

A beat** -**

Just like _mine_ had

When _he_ said it.

I looked up

Saw him grinning

Like an idiot.

"I love you, too."

I smiled

Slid off his chest

Got under the blankets

Snuggled close to him.

I was just about

To drift off

When his voice cut through

Jostling me

From the edge of sleep.

"One more."

"One more what?"

"When I said it earlier

You didn't say anything _-_

Scared the shit

Outta me…"

"You didn't think

I loved you?"

He shrugged

"I didn't know _what_ to think!

You're so hard to read

Sometimes…!"

I sighed

He was being

Childish

And

Sweet

And

Vulnerable

And

Cute…

"I love you, InuYasha.

Now good night."

He chuckled

And kissed my forehead

Amused by my short tone.

And then I drifted off.

Even though I had slept

Enough

The last few days

That I was _sick_

Of seeing

The back

Of my own eyelids

Something about his embrace

Just made me feel so

Safe

Secure…

And sleepy!

If him just holding me and

Kissing me

Did that to me,

I couldn't imagine

What _other_ things

Would do to me…

* * *

><p>It's official: Kagome has spent <strong><em>way<em>** too much time around that lecher Miroku. He's become such a bad influence on her! Or, _maybe_, it's still the glamour talking **-** _really_, who's to say?

I wrote this chapter at four in the morning after being rudely awakened **-** awakened or awoken? **-** from an insanely awesome dream I was having by my mother **- **I don't remember what the dream was about _exactly_, but I know it involved InuYasha in some way or another, so I was not amused, as my father would say. _Why_ did she feel the need to wake me up in the middle of the night? To tell me that our neighbors were being idiots, basically. I mean, they're _always_ idiots, but this time… It was way worse than usual. So, thanks to them, I only got a total of four hours of sleep last night. I'm feeling vengeful now. I wonder how we'll get back at them…

Ah, anyway, be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	48. Chapter 48

**Song of The Day 10/22/11: **"Niki FM," ~Hawthorne Heights~

**Quote of The Day 10/22/11: **"The best thing about a picture is that it never changes, even when the people in it do."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha. Though I do hope to shortly own a _plushie_ of him, it's not the same, and you all know it…

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

Kagome and I

Sat nervously

And stiffly

At her kitchen table,

Eating quietly

As her kid brother

Asked

Question

After question

After question.

Like why had I carried Kagome back

Why had she slept for so long

How long were we staying this time

What happened over there

Why were we so quiet

And _what_ was that thing

On her neck?

I choked on a bite of

This crispy delicious stuff

Called "bacon" as I awaited

And

Anticipated

Her answer.

What would she tell him?

I wondered** -**

Certainly not the _truth_!

I felt my face flush

And downed the rest of my milk

To try and hide it.

"Uh…" She faltered

"Never you mind that, Souta.

Now finish your breakfast

And get to school."

Mrs. H said

Coming to our rescue.

She knew what it was** -**

_Obviously_** - **

But she wasn't saying anything?

Good.

Still didn't make it any less

Embarrassing though…

We finished the meal in silence **-**

It was _pretty_ awkward **-**

Then Souta left

And the old man

Went out

To clean the shrine…

Or something.

Leaving me sitting at the table

And Kagome and Mrs. H

Clearing away the dishes

"InuYasha

Why don't you go

Help Grandpa with whatever

It is

He's doing** -**

I need to talk to Mama.

_Alone_." she made a discreet

Gesture at me

Telling me she was

Going to talk

About Naraku with her.

I grunted a response

And went out the door

More than happy to be absent

From _that_ conversation…

I found the old man

Where he usually was **-**

Wiping dust

Off old artifacts

In that shed of his.

Kagome had once told me

His stories were a load of BS

And nothing more…

But maybe she didn't

Give him

Enough credit.

Maybe he knew

More than she thought…

"Old man."

I sat on the ground

In front of him

Crossed my arms

Inside my sleeves.

The thing was

I couldn't know what to ask

_Specifically_

Until I knew _exactly_

What he already knew** -**

Couldn't go giving things away

After all.

_Especially_ things

He didn't need to know…

"Yes, what is it?"

I took in a breath

The smell of dust

Mold

And boredom

Was going to cling

To my clothes

_Forever_ now

And I was going to be

Inhaling it

Until Kagome came out

To save me **-**

And who knew how long

_That_ would take! **-**

But still,

It had to be done…

"Tell me _everything_ you know

About the Shikon no Tama

And if it's possible

For someone to create a replica of it.

And if it is

How would you go about

Destroying _it_

And whoever forged it?"

He put the artifact down

Looked at me

With glittering eyes,

It both pleased

_And_ amused him

That I was asking that,

Which was both good

_And_ bad.

_Good_ because I might get

Some useful information out of him

But

_Bad_ because it meant

I was going to be stuck here

For a while

And I had just

Realized something important…

I **_really_** had to pee** -**

Was getting rid of Naraku

_Really_ worth

This kind of torture?

I couldn't help but wonder…

* * *

><p>I watched "Go Home to Your Own Time, Kagome," or whatever it's called, last night. You know, the one where InuYasha finishes his battle with Sesshoumaru and takes Kagome by the Well in the end, hugs her, takes her Shikon shards, and pushes her down the Well? Yeah, that one. So I watched it last night and it <em>really<em> pissed me off. I mean, I've seen it a million times before and I understand why he did it, but it still pisses me off. So he had to be punished, hence the end of this chapter. Every time I watch that episode I just get _so_ mad at him…

Anyway… Be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	49. Chapter 49

**Song of The Day 10/23/11: **"Who's That Girl?" ~Hilary Duff~

**Quote of The Day 10/23/11: **"Love blinds us to faults, but hatred blinds us to virtues."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha…

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>I didn't like doing it<p>

But somehow or another

I talked my mother

Into "letting" Naraku

Move in

_Before_

They got married.

She got on the phone

With him

Just as I walked outside

To look for InuYasha.

What had I just _done_?

If he was here

If he was _living _here

He would have easy access

To my family

Me

InuYasha

And the _real _Shikon no Tama.

Plus

Since Mama didn't know

About him

We would have to stay _here_

Until we destroyed him,

And InuYasha

Would always have

To cover his ears

And hide who he was,

Pretend to be

Someone he's not.

We'd have to keep up

The charade

Even while in my own home

All because of _him._

I wondered about the rest

Of InuYasha's plan

As I walked absent-mindedly

Around the property.

He had

To have more than

"Move Naraku in** -** "

_Right_?

I found InuYasha

With Gramps

In his shed of "artifacts."

I knocked on the wall

InuYasha turned to me

Flashed me a smile

Turned back to Gramps,

"Thanks old man.

That's really helpful;

I owe you one."

"Not a problem son,

Just make sure you take

Good care of my granddaughter

Alright?"

"Don't worry about _that_** -**

I'd give my life

To keep Kagome safe."

He stood up

Brushed the dirt and dust

Off his clothes

Then walked over to me

Put his arm around my waist

And we walked out of view.

"What was that all about?"

I wondered aloud.

"Hm? Oh.

The old man

Just told me

How I can defeat Naraku

Without him

Hurting your mother.

Now wait here;

I'll be right back."

Then he sprinted into the house

And up the stairs

Without any more explanation.

He could be

So _weird_ sometimes…

Wait.

What did he just say?

I bolted up the stairs after him

Intent on getting

The full explanation

Out of him

By whatever

Means

Necessary…

* * *

><p>So you might be wondering why Souta went to school but Kagome didn't. I mean, normally she's always rushing off and actually <em>wants<em> to go to school… But seriously, don't you think she has more important things to deal with that trump school work? She'll be going back tomorrow, though. Not our tomorrow, her tomorrow, in the story. Well, maybe our tomorrow, too, I dunno yet; haven't really decided…

What do you think the old man told InuYasha, anyway?

Be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	50. Chapter 50

**Song of The Day 10/24/11: **"Bullet From a Gun," ~The Script~

**Quote of The Day 10/24/11: **"You know that when I hate you, it is because I love you to a point of passion that unhinges my soul."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha…

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome went back<p>

To that _school_ place of hers

The next day

Against my wishes.

If it were up to _me_

She would have stayed

In her room

In my arms

_All day long_

But it wasn't

So she didn't.

I _did _

Get to walk her

_To_

School though

And I was going

to pick her up

Afterwards

So it wasn't _all _bad…

And then

Not five minutes after I got back

Naraku showed up,

His stench and aura

_Immediately_ filled up the house

So the day turned

Completely sour **-**

Just like that.

I would have exchanged

Words with him

Maybe thrown a punch

Or two

But Mrs. H

Walked into the room

So I bit my tongue

And plastered on a smirk,

Hoping it looked like

Nothing more

Than a smile to her.

She didn't say anything about it

Just said she was making lunch

And asked if I would help _him_

Bring his things in.

I agreed

And followed the bastard outside

And down the stairs

To one of those things

Kagome called a "truck."

"Evil bastard.

What the _hell_

Are you planning?"

I hissed

Grabbing a few boxes

I couldn't use

My demon speed

To clear the stairs

In under a minute,

I would have to walk up them

At a human pace.

With _him_.

"I could ask _you_

The very same thing

InuYasha.

I'm sure you've come up

With another plan by now

That _doesn't_ involve

Killing me in the past **— **

How's Kagome by the way?

Still alive, I presume?"

I growled at him

He had _no right _

To ask about her!

"Mrs. H isn't going to let you

Just _kill _her daughter

And neither am I!

Things are _different _here

Naraku

You have to play

By society's rules."

"Asami is under _my _control

In case you forgot.

So she will let me

Do

_Whatever._

_I._

_Want._

Because I control her.

As far as playing by

Society's rules goes…

Well, you didn't _really_

Think that line was going to work **-**

Did you?"

"And how does putting a glamour

On Kagome's room

And cursing the Well

Help with any of that?"

"Ah so you caught on to

Those little tricks

Did you?

The glamour is to distract

And keep you two busy

And the curse is so you two

Can't just run away **-**

It only allows the Well

To open every three days,

And a _lot_

Can happen in just three days,

InuYasha."

We got back to the house

Deposited the boxes in the living room

Went back down to the truck.

"Once Asami and I wed

My hold over her

Will increase tenfold

And she will be nothing more

Than my puppet,

There will be nothing left

Of who she is,

So

If you plan on making a move

I suggest you do it

_Before_ then** -**

You should get to die

Knowing you at least _tried _to save

Yourself and Kagome."

I growled

I had a plan all right!

I just…

Didn't know

If I'd be able

To carry it out

_Before_

The wedding…

Guess I'd have to

Figure out a way

To make it work

Before then…

But for it to work

I needed to get something

From the Sengoku Jidai

And it looked like

Doing that

Was going to be

A

Bit of a problem…

What the hell

Was I supposed to do

_Now_?

* * *

><p>Naraku's an ass, isn't he? Oh well, he's Naraku so what're you gonna do?<p>

It stormed here last night. It was so awesome! There is some sort of glass on every wall of my bedroom **-** three of the walls are windows, the fourth has my doors, which are made of glass **-** so I had an awesome view of the storm. A couple of times, I could actually _see _the lightning strike somewhere in town… While it was storming, I watched the episode of InuYasha **-** I watch an episode every night, by the way, at about 9:30** -** where Kikyou "dies." Well, everyone _thinks_ she's dead, but she's not. It was the one where Naraku pushed her into a cavern or whatever of his miasma so every _thinks_ she's dead… The song that was playing in the backgrouond coupled with the storm going on outside and just everything that was happening in that episode… It was really powerful shit. I couldn't help but feel for InuYasha. I know she's not dead, but he doesn't, so you can't help but feel something for him… But hey, at least, when she actually **-** finally **-** dies, he's _there_ and still has Kagome…

Anyway, be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace Out  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	51. Chapter 51

**Song of The Day 10/25/11: **"My Best Friend's Hot," ~The Dollyrots~

**Quote of The Day 10/25/11: **"Never underestimate the pain of a person because the truth is everyone is struggling. It's just some people hide it better than others."

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha…

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>InuYasha walked me to school.<p>

Told me he'd be back

For me

Once it was over

I said okay

And he reluctantly left.

They were covered up

But still I could tell

His ears were drooping slightly…

My friends found me

Right after he was out of view,

Their radar-like eyes

Quickly zoning in

On the hicky on my neck.

They wouldn't stop _bugging_ me

About it

But I wouldn't budge

Wouldn't spare a _single_ detail.

When lunch rolled around

They started in on it again

So finally I relented** -**

What they _thought_

Was probably _way worse_

Than what actually _was__…_

Might as well

Set the record straight.

"It was that bad-boy

Wasn't it?"

"Well, yeah…"

"And you _let_ him do it?"

"Well I mean…"

I fidgeted slightly

That was the sort of question

I had to be careful about;

One _tiny_ little slip-up

And my secret would be blown.

"We were making out

The other day

And one thing led to another

And when I woke up yesterday

It was just there."

They all gasped

Lowered their voices to whispers

"Did you two

Have

S **-**

E **-**

_X_?"

I blushed

"_What_?

_No_!

You've got it all wrong!

We were just kissing

And it got a little out of hand…

But

We stopped

Before it went too far."

"But you didn't want to?"

"I mean **- **"

"So is he just using you

For sex or what?"

"InuYasha would _never_** -** "

"So he loves you back?"

"He **-** "

"We _have_ to tell Hojo

About this

So he'll know he doesn't

Have a shot with you!

Be right back

Kagome!"

All three of them sped off

To look for Hojo.

_Great_

_Great_

_Great!_

I was _finally_ going to

Be able to come to school

For more than a few days

At a time

And I was going to be

The talk of the school **-**

_Wonderful…_

By the end of the day

I could already hear

The whispers

As I walked through the halls

And out of the school,

Made my way to InuYasha

Who was standing there

Waiting for me **-**

Just as he'd promised.

Come tomorrow morning

_Everyone_

Would be talking about this,

But it didn't really bother me.

I had InuYasha,

And that was all

That mattered…

* * *

><p>So we're stepping away from the Naraku drama for a minute with another filler chapter. Nice and cute, doesn't really have a point, but I like the end. Well, of course <em>I<em> like it, _I_ wrote it, after all. I've always hated Kagome's modern-era friends. I believe the term "nosy bitches" has crossed my mind on more than one occasion… Why Kagome is _actually _and _willingly_ friends with them is beyond me…

So why a filler chapter _now_? Well, I blame House for that. I was watching some episodes of House last night** -** on DVD** -** and I just got the itch to write a House/InuYasha crossover fic, so I was busy with _that_ last night and was therefore a little too distracted to make this an actual chapter… Let's just hope tomorrow's chapter is a bit better, huh?

So be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	52. Chapter 52

**Song of The Day 10/26/11: **"One of The Boys," ~Katy Perry~

**Quote of The Day 10/26/11: **"Not that I care or anything, but what's up?"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha… I do not own InuYasha… I do not own InuYasha… Or do I? Yeah, no, probably not… Damn.

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p>After one<p>

_Extremely_ tense dinner,

Kagome and I went outside

To take a breather

And talk.

We sat under

The sacred tree together

Me leaning against the tree

Her on my lap…

We were _sure_

We were far enough away

That Naraku couldn't hear us

But just in case

We spoke in hushed tones.

I had _never_ been this close

To an enemy

And not tried to kill them before** -**

It was weird,

A foreign experience

For me.

"You ever going to tell me

Just what you and Gramps

Were talking about yesterday?"

She asked

Fingers tangled in my hair.

"A way to take out Naraku **-**

I _told_ you that already."

"But

How much does Gramps _know_?"

Good question;

How much _did_ the old man know?

He _claimed_ to be an expert

On the Shikon no Tama **-**

Could he tell Mrs. H's ring

Was a faux?

Or was he fooled too?

"Not sure," I shrugged

"But, ah, I _do_ know a way

To break all the petty spells

Naraku's cast.

Plus how I can destroy

That ring and his hold

Over your mother

And then…

I can kill him,"

Her heart skipped a beat

She turned her eyes on me

Questioning and a little bit

Afraid.

I didn't want her

To be _afraid_

But it's not like

It was unwarranted or anything.

_Especially_

Once I told her…

"But the problem _is_…

Depending on

How long she's been under

His control

And when we do this

There might not be anything left

To save.

If we do this too late

It won't matter if we destroy

The ring;

She'll be forever connected

To _him_

So once _he_ dies

She does, too."

She swallowed

Leaned back against me

Was silent for a long moment;

Silence _here_

Was _nothing_ like silence

Back in the Sengoku Jidai,

Sure there were some crickets

But mostly the hum of traffic

And city life

Filled in the gaps of our

Conversation.

And the air tasted so…

Yuck!

How Kagome

Could **stand **

_Any of this_

Was beyond me…

"How do we do it?"

"Huh?" I looked down at her

I knew what she meant

_She_ knew I knew what she meant

But the thing was

I wasn't ready,

Wasn't sure how she'd react.

But she was sure to find out

Eventually so…

I took in a breath

Tasted her

On the roof of my mouth

Thought about it

For a long moment

Until I realized

I only had one word for her,

"Blood."

* * *

><p>Blood, huh? What on <em>earth<em> could that possibly mean? Any thoughts?

Ah, real quick: To everyone who has reviewed lately, I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you yet, I've just been busy busy busy lately **-** you know how life can get. I've barely had the time to get chapters up lately, let alone really reply to anything, so, again, sorry if i haven't replied yet, but I definitely will, I promise, it's just a matter of time. Tomorrow or Friday for sure I'll get back to you, though. Just FYI…

So X-Factor last night. I watched it **-** kind of** -** and I was definitely disappointed. I mean, they axed people I'd really grown fond of and put people through who I can't stand. And then there's that Drew girl… I hate her, but she has such a great voice. Apparently, she just goes by "Drew" now** -** she is _totally_ going to ruin that name for me! I love that name **-** on a guy, anyway **- **and now she's gonna ruin it for me…! I can't _stand_ the girl herself, but if she ever put out an album, I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't buy it… Still, the girl herself gets on my nerves like you would not _believe…!_

Anyway, be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out.  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	53. Chapter 53

**Song of The Day 10/27/11: **"Just Like You," ~Three Days Grace~

**Quote of The Day 10/27/11: **"I'm crazy about him. I guess he's just one of those boys you'd do anything for."

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>"Blood?<p>

I don't understand…"

I mumbled,

He sighed

Tightened his grip on me

"We need blood** -**

_Yours_

_And_

_Mine._

His spell

And curse…

They were intended for _us_

So to break them

We need to combine

Some of our blood

And paint a cross with it

On the threshold

Of your room

And on the lip

Of the Well _-_

That

_Should_ break the spells,"

He explained

His fingers finding

A vein on my wrist

He stroked it gently,

Not the most _pleasant_ thought

In the world

But if it worked…

It was completely worth it.

"And the ring?

My mother?

_Naraku_?

What do we do

About _them_?"

We couldn't paint crosses

In our blood

On them **-** could we?

No.

It would probably be

A bit more

Complicated

Than that…

"Right… " He fidgeted

Averted his eyes

Up towards the sky

I cupped his face

Brought it back down

To face me,

"Tell me."

I said,

My voice

Firm

Strong

Quivering…

He took my hand back

Held it tight

Between his

Sighed,

"The only way

I can do it

Without going back

For a few days is…

The way your

Grandfather explained it…

_Basically_

The blood of someone

Who has stronger

Demonic powers

Than whoever is doing

The controlling

_At the moment_

Has to be

Poured onto the ring.

The only other person

Around here

With demon blood is _me_

And the only time

_My_ demonic powers

Are going to be stronger than _his_

Is when

He loses them

Temporarily.

_That's_ the only time

We'll be able to strike."

I slumped against him

"So…

We have to play

The waiting game."

He nodded

Let the subject drop

For a few minutes

Before he

Placed his hands

On my shoulders

Whispered in my ear,

"I heard

What people were saying

About you

At that school of yours

When I came to pick you up

And I can stop showing up

Around there

If it bothers you."

I swallowed

Just the _thought_ of that

And what he must have

Been thinking

Must have hurt him

But he was willing anyway?

I turned

Faced him

Hurt and pain

Evident in his eyes,

My heart ached

I would never

Ever

**_Ever_**

Ask him

To do

Something like that!

I leaned forward timidly

Pressed my lips

To his

Heart racing like a madman,,

He was impatient

With my slow pace

But didn't push me **-**

I was _so grateful_

For that!

This was the first time

I was kissing him

Without the aid of the glamour

Or because our lives** -**

Or his humanity** -**

Depended on it;

I was nervous

Thought maybe…

He placed his hands on my hips

"Kagome," He whispered

Pulled back

Rested his forehead

Against mine,

"You don't have to be _so nervous;_

I _will_ kiss you back."

He chuckled

I rested my head

Against his shoulder

Smiled slightly

He _knew_ I'd never

Ask him to stay away

From me near my school;

Now we needed

To get back

On topic.

"The blood…

How much do we need?"

"Not sure.

_Enough_."

"How do we get it?"

Silence

Silence

Silence,

"You _know_ how.

We'll have to cut ourselves

Collect the blood

In some sort of container…

We can break the spells

Whenever you want to

But…

Not tonight** -**

Okay?"

The glamour.

He wanted one more night

With the glamour still in place** -**

Not that I could blame him.

_Actually_,

I wanted to keep _that one_

In play

For as long as possible

But we would have to do it

Sooner or later…

Still

_Later_ sounded good to me.

I stood up

Held out my hand

"Let's go to bed, then."

He smiled

Stood up

Grabbed my hand

And then **-**

We walked.

Back towards the house

Back towards Naraku

Back towards danger

Back towards uncertainty.

* * *

><p>The whole blood thing was kind of inspired by the fact that Halloween is four days away. I know it seems kinda gross to think about, huh? Maybe sick or twisted or whatever, but… Eh, it works. I know there are probably some people out there reading this who get grossed out by blood or who just don't like it, but you're just going to have to deal with it… it won't be too bad, and I'll try not to make it too graphic or anything, okay?<p>

So be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace Out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	54. Chapter 54

**Song of The Day 10/28/11: **"Lost in You," ~Three Days Grace.~

**Quote of The Day 10/28/11: **"I guess it's typical to cling to memories you can't get back again and to sort through old photos of a summer long ago of a friend you used to know."

**Disclaimer: **Don't own InuYasha + me = :' (

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p>Tick.<p>

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick **-**

"Ugh!"

If that _stupid _clock

Didn't stop making

That _annoying _sound soon

I swear to God

I was going to** -**

"InuYasha,

Quit moving around

So much…"

Kagome mumbled,

Half-awake

Because I'd been tossing

And turning every few minutes

'Cause of that damned clock.

I groaned,

It was the middle of the night

I couldn't sleep

And I was _pretty sure_

I was going to _murder_

Her fucking clock

Before the night was over…

"Sorry,"

I murmured back

Rubbing her back

Soothingly

Until I was sure

She had drifted again.

Her even breathing

Drowned out the tick of

That damn clock

_Somewhat_

But I was still very aware

Of it…

Finally

It got to be too much

So I slipped

Out of Kagome's embrace

And quietly started towards

The door

Until **-**

"InuYasha…

Where are you going?"

She mumbled.

Damn

I thought

Maybe I'd make it out

Without waking her up

In the process…

Damn;

Guess I thought wrong…

"Uh," I mumbled

Searching for an excuse

I glanced over at her

Her hair was a mess

And she was still half-asleep

But 'cause of the damn glamour

I just wanted

To forget about getting away

Crawl back into her bed

And kiss her

Until the sun

Poked its head through

Her window

And drove us apart.

Tempting…

But no, I couldn't.

Well, maybe just real quick for

Five minutes

And then **-**

No.

Because once we started

It would _not_

Be

Just "five minutes,"

Well so what?

She** -**

No,

I had to get away

From that damn clock

Or it would drive me

Completely _crazy;_

No amount of kissing Kagome

Would make that damn clock

Shut the hell up…

"Bathroom.

Go back to sleep;

I'll be back in a few."

She nodded

Didn't ask any more questions

Buried her head into the pillow

Where I _knew_

My scent and warmth

Still lingered.

I growled in a low tone

So she wouldn't hear me,

She was always doing

Stuff like that:

Going behind me

And soaking up my scent.

Whether she was doing it

On _purpose_

Or sub-consciously

I didn't know

But the demon in me

_Liked_ it,

It growled its approval

Once again

As I pushed open

The door

And stepped out

Into the darkened hallway.

I stopped by the bathroom **-**

_Actually_ having to go

Now that I mentioned it **-**

Then padded

Down the stairs

And into the living room.

I figured I'd

Spend a little time

Down here

Then make my way

Back upstairs

Once it neared time

For Kagome to get up,

I never expected **-**

"Hello

InuYasha.

Come down for

A mid-night snack

I see."

My muscles tightened

My instincts flared,

Alone in a dark room

With Naraku…

Oh yeah,

_This_ was going to end

_Real _well…

* * *

><p>Yesterday while me and my older brother were out walking my dog, we saw a rainbow. It was awesome, we could actually see where it touched the ground. I was half-tempted to follow it and get that pot of gold, but leprechauns are snakey bastards and I didn't wanna have to try and catch one to steal their gold… Plus, I <em>really <em>wanted to get back in and get some work done, so I didn't really have the time… Maybe next time, I suppose.

My favorite part of this chapter was when he was cursing her clock. And when he says he's probably going to murder it before the night is over. I don't have one of those alarm clocks that ticks with each passing second **-** my alarm is digital** -** but my watch does that and so does the clock on the dining room wall and it can be _so _annpying sometimes… _Especially_ when you've got a killer headache, so I get where he's coming from. Still, going from an annoying clock to being alone with Naraku and not being able to kill him… That's just torture, that's what that is. Ah, oh well; Suck it up, dog boy…

Be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	55. Chapter 55

**Song of The Day 10/29/11: **"Walk Away," ~The Script~

**Quote of The Day 10/29/11: **"Tell him I hate him, tell him I never want to see him again, tell him I said that with tears in my eyes 'cause I was lying."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha. That's my story, and I'm stickin' to it…

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>When my alarm went off<p>

And the sun poked through

My window

I sat up uneasily,

Something wasn't right

Something was missing,

And that _something_

Was InuYasha** -**

Where was he?

I turned off my alarm

Then made my way downstairs

Into the living room

On the couch

Was InuYasha.

But it didn't look like

He'd fallen asleep

_Per say_

More like

He'd been knocked out

Or just sort of…

Slumped there

Unwillingly.

I walked over to him

Cautious

Pushed on his shoulder

Until his face tilted as well** -**

Oh my _God_!

There was dried blood

All over his face

And on the couch

Where his face

Has just been** -**

What _happened_?

"InuYasha!" I gasped

"Mmm?" He opened his eyes slowly

Looked at me

"Oh hey there

Kagome,"

"What happened to you?"

I asked

Pulled him off the couch

And upstairs

To the bathroom

"Um…

I kind of

Got into it

With Naraku last night."

I pushed him down

Made him sit

On the toilet seat.

"What do you mean

"Got into it?"

And where is he _now_?"

I grabbed a washcloth

Ran it under hot water

Then started wiping off his face

Whatever it had been

It _wasn't_ good news

For us,

That much I was sure of.

"Him and your mother

Went out early this morning.

Something about wedding plans

Or cake or something

Not sure

I was still

Half-asleep."

He shrugged as I finished

Wiping off his face

I threw the cloth

Into the sink

And inspected it **-**

His nose was swollen.

I touched a finger to it

Gingerly

And he flinched slightly

He looked at me

Must have noticed the worry

Written on my face

Stood up

Picked me up

And sat me next to

The sink.

I giggled in spite of myself,

"InuYasha…"

He laughed too

Kissed my forehead.

"I went downstairs last night

When that stupid clock of yours

Wouldn't stop ticking

And ran into Naraku

We…

Exchanged words

And he decked me.

Hard.

On the nose.

I actually think

He might have

Broken it…"

He admitted

Running his claws

Over it.

"What exactly

Were you two **-** "

"That's…

Not important.

He was just being

An asshole

And obviously decided

To take advantage

Of the situation.

He knew I couldn't

Hit him back

That's why he did it…"

"You gonna be okay?"

I asked

Swallowing

It looked _pretty_ bad…

"I'll be fine, Kagome.

A few hours

And I'll be good as new **-**

You _know_ that."

He leaned down

Kissed me gently then

With a sigh

Said,

"We have to do it _now_

Kagome,"

"Huh?"

"The glamour,

The curse on the Well…

Naraku told me something

Last night

And well…

We have to do it _now_."

His eyes were hard

Tone dead serious

What had Naraku told him?

I thought it over for a second

Then nodded,

Whatever it was

He'd tell me

About it

As we were getting everything

Ready.

"Okay.

You wait here

I'll go get a knife."

* * *

><p>I love how she's all, "Okay, now lemme go get a knife so we can totally slit out wrists to break a curse placed upon an inanimate object by some crazy dude who's trying to kill us by hooking up with my mother." It's all about the sub-text… Oh ew; do you think Mrs. H and Naraku have had sex? *Shudder* Did. Not. Need. That. Thought.<p>

Today's been a really… Eh sort of day, you know? It's like one of those days where everything feels like it could go either way, and so far, it has. One of my mother's cousin's died today so she's been on the phone ever since she found out and then my older brother's girlfriend came over to play again and… I dunno, everything has just been really weird. Question: Since the guy was my mother's cousin, what does that make him to me and my siblings? Like, a second cousin or something? I dunno, that sort of shit confuses the hell out of me sometimes. Oh, and then I found out about this writing contest my local library is having. It's for short stories and I'm totally thinking about entering. _If_ I can pull the right piece out of my portfolio, if you will. Or if I can write the right story between now and the deadline… Just a thought though. So it's just been one of those days today…

Anyway, be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace Out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	56. Chapter 56

**Song of The Day 10/30/11: **"We Cry," ~The Script~

**Quote of The Day 10/30/11: **"No one knows how it is with one glance a boy can break through into a girl's heart."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait."<p>

I grabbed her wrist

Stopped her

From jumping down,

She looked at me

Confused

But balked anyway.

"Maybe

You shouldn't go

To school today."

I sighed

Entering iffy territory.

Before she could reply

I took her hands in mine

Looked into her eyes,

Continued,

"What I mean is:

If you go to school

With a fresh gash

On your body,

Things will not go well.

'Sides, Naraku's out

Might as well take advantage

Of that and go back

To the Sengoku Jidai;

Catch the others up

You know?"

She blinked

And I couldn't help

But wonder

If she bought

My half-baked

On-the-spot excuses,

Both of them _did_ make sense,

But the _real_ reason

I wanted her

To skip school was so

I could have her

_All to myself_.

I figured

We could sneak away

From the others for a few

Before coming back here…

"Yeah, makes sense." She nodded

Leaned up

Pecked me on the cheek

Then leaned further up

Whispered into my ear,

"Plus…

Stealing a little time

For ourselves

Wouldn't exactly be a _downside…"_

I smirked

As she jumped down

And threw me an

"I'll be right back,"

Over her shoulder,

Sometimes she just _got_ me.

* * *

><p>Kagome can be such a vixen when she wants to be…<p>

Short, I know. Hate to break it to you, but tomorrow's is pretty short too. Sorry!

So last night, I was looking through some old notebooks of mine from last year, looking for a particular short story of mine** -** it's about a guy with an eating disorder, only you don't find out the main character is a guy until the end of it. What's that one eating disorder called? The one where they binge and purge? I forget, but that's what the guy had. I was really into realistic fiction last year. Plus, when I think eating disorder, I think blond-haired blue-eyed preppy sixteen year old female cheerleader, but dudes can get eating disorders, too. It's just more common among girls. So I wanted to explore that avenue. But I digress… **-** and I found this Pokemon fic I started but never finished instead. I think it's really good, I'm just bummed I never finished it. I rag on Iris a lot. Like, _a lot_ _a lot_. This was before she was introduced in the anime and before I knew they were getting rid of Brock, so that means no Cilan. I brought Misty back **-** obviously **- ** and Paul. Though Paul was only there so Misty could kick his ass in a Pokemon battle… Still, it's so awesome, I'm thinking of posting it on here sometime soon. Maybe. You know, _if_ I can think of an appropriate ending… I found the short story I was looking for about an hour later, but by then it was time for me to watch InuYasha, then walk my dog and get ready for bed, so I didn't get to recopy it like I wanted to… Bummer, but maybe I'll get around to it today…

Anyway, be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace Out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	57. Chapter 57

**Song of The Day 10/31/11: **"Exit Wound," ~The Script~

**Quote of The Day 10/31/11: **"Motivation alone is not enough. If you have an idiot and you motivate him, now you have a motivated idiot."

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>I held the knife<p>

Shakily in my hand

Against my skin,

Trying to convince myself

To just _do it_ already.

InuYasha had already

Taken the knife,

Whipped it across his skin

Then let his

Red

Red

_Red_

Blood

_Ooze_

And

Drip

Drip

_Drip_

Into a clear plastic cup

Filled it up to a

Good enough point

Then allowed me to clean

And bandage the cut

As he cleaned off the knife.

Then he handed it to me

With a look of guilt on his face

And watched patiently

With a different cup

And awaited my move **-**

He made it look so _easy_!

Why was I _so nervous_?

I had been so willing

And ready

In _theory_

Just minutes ago

But with the knife

_Actually_

In my hand…

I was scared

And nervous

And completely unsure.

What if I nicked a vein

Or we didn't get enough

Or what if **-**

I sighed

Looked at InuYasha

Exasperated,

"I can't do it.

Will you do it for me?"

It was asking a lot of him

But…

He closed his eyes

Took the knife

Opened them

Kissed me

Kept eye-contact

As he _ripped_ the knife

Across my skin.

I cried out **-**

It _hurt!_** -**

He didn't say anything,

Just took his free hand

Lifted my chin

Made me look at _him_

As

He collected my blood

Then cleaned me up.

It was done.

_Now_ came the easy part…

* * *

><p>Ah, the original version of this chapter was a lot more… Graphic and… <em>Not<em> pretty on any level, but I had to do some editing and this is what I got instead. Not as good as what I originally had planned, but still pretty damn good, or at least, _I_ think so…

So happy Halloween! Don't you just _love_ Halloween? The candy, the scares, the candy, the pranka, the candy, the fun, and did I mention the candy? So what're you all doing for Halloween this year? Tricking, treating, partying, or all of the above? Halloween is just so amazing and awesome and I've always loved it… Plus, if today's the _31st_ of October, that means only one more week until my birthday. Mmm, I can just _taste_ that cake and ice cream already…

Can't believe she made InuYasha cut her, though; Can't believe he actually _did_ it…

So be sure to let me know what you think, and have an _awesome_ Halloween!

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	58. Chapter 58

**Song of The Day 11/1/11: **"Sugar, We're Goin Down," ~Fall Out Boy~

**Quote of The Day 11/1/11: **"Some of us are just trying to get through the day without breaking something."

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p>"Well well,<p>

Sounds like _you two_

Had _quite _a bit

Of fun over there

Eh, InuYasha?"

The lech smirked from

Where he was sitting** - **

Across from

Kagome

And I

And next to Sango **-**

I turned my head

Away with a sharp

"Hmmph."

Trying to play off

My blush,

She just _had _to go

And tell them

_Everything,_

Didn't she?

Damned wench…

Out of the corner of my eye

I saw she rolled hers

I rolled mine back

She sighed

Mumbled under her breath

About what a child I was being.

I smirked

A retort ready to roll

Off my tongue,

But I stopped myself,

_This_ was how things

Always were _before_

But things were different now **-**

Right?

No.

Just _saying_ they were different

Didn't just make them so

_I_

_Had_

_To be_

_Different_

If I wanted everything _else_

To be that way too.

As Kagome explained everything

We'd found out

Since she woke up

I slowly turned my head back

Saw the lech smirking at me,

Damn pervert…

Maybe we could let

That Wind Tunnel of his

Do him in

_Before_ taking out Naraku** -**

Who would miss him

Anyway?

Well

Maybe Sango

At first,

But she'd get over him

Eventually

And get with a guy

Who _didn't_

Dry-hump everything

With breasts…

Feh,

Nevermind the lech

He'd get his

Soon enough;

Sango was _vengeful_

If he wasn't careful

She might just kill him

One of these days,

And I wouldn't do a _thing_

To stop her…

I pulled a hand

Out of my haori sleeve

Snaked it over,

Took one of Kagome's hands

Gave it a squeeze

Laced our fingers together.

She looked at me

Just as surprised as the others

But kept talking

Like everything

Was completely fine

And normal.

And just for a minute there,

It was.

* * *

><p>Oh come on, Inu, we <em>all<em> know you wouldn't let Sango do Miroku in; he's your _best_ friend, after all! *snickers* God, who in their right mind would actually have that pervert as a best friend? Seriously, though, he probably wouldn't let her kill him. Beat and maim, maybe, but definitely not kill.

This chapter was kind of a filler **-** you can tell 'cause of the cheesy, fluffy-esque ending there** -** but still kind of not, you know? It just shows that they successfully broke the curse placed on the Well by Naraku and that they got back to inform their friends of recent develpoments. Plus, I _really_ like taking shots are Miroku, so it's a total win-win. And Hojo. And Kikyou. And Naraku. And sometimes Kouga if the mood strikes. Er, sorry, what was my point again? I don't think I had one… My mom got a couple cases of the Pepsi Throwback **-** you know, the Pepsi made with _real_ sugar? **-** and that plus candy equals a very hyper me…

Anyway, be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace Out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	59. Chapter 59

**Song of The Day 11/2/11: **"If You See Kay," ~The Script~

**Quote of the Day 11/2/11: **"I'd like to tell today's youth that no matter where life takes you, big cities, small towns, you'll inevitably come across small minded people who think they're better than you. People who think that material things, or being pretty or popular, automatically make you a worthwhile human being. I'd like to tell today's youth that none of these things matter. Unless you have a stregth of character, intergtity… And if you're lucky enough to have any of these things, don't ever sell out. Don't ever sell out. So when you meet a person for the first time, don't judge them by their station in life, 'cause who knows, that person just might end up being your best friend."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha. Like, not even a little bit…

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>"They <em>saw<em> it

InuYasha,

Don't you think

They were going to wonder?

Wasn't it better

To just _tell_ them

And eliminate all the rumors?"

I sighed

Plopping down on the grass

Near the well.

After I told the others

_Every_

_Single_

_Little_

_Detail,_

We talked about it

And they agreed

It'd be better if we

Didn't return

Until we took care of Naraku,

And we _definitely_

Couldn't let him know

We knew

How to kill him,

So he had to think

The glamour

And curse

Were still in place** -**

Something InuYasha

Was _not_ happy about.

He sat down next to me

Pouting and sulking like always,

So I continued,

"If _someone_ hadn't left it there

I could have skipped that bit

_Altogether_

But you did

So I had to.

I get it; the glamour

Got to you

It got to me, too

But next time

Fight _that_ particular urge,

Okay?

Or _at least_

Do it in a place

That can be easily

Covered up."

He snorted

Then turned to me,

A smirk on his face

A glint in his eyes

I swallowed

This couldn't be good…

"Inu **-** '

"Fine

You win.

_Next time_

I'll make sure it's done

In a more

Inconspicuous

Spot."

He took my hands

Cupped my face

Captured my lips,

Then

_Slowly_

Lowered me to the ground

Pinned my wrists

Above my head,

He had grown brave.

Here he was

_Kissing me_

Risking someone

Walking upon us

Catching us like this.

But who would come out here?

We had told the others

We were going back

After all…

So I stopped worrying about it

Let him draw me in

To a state of bliss

Get lost in his kiss.

I wriggled a hand free

Cupped his cheek

He slid a hand under me

Grasped my waist

Pulled me closer

As his tongue** -**

"_Miroku_! Let's _go_!

This is a bad time!"

"Oh come now, Sango!

They can do this

_Any time_!

And we're not going to see them

For a while so

If we don't ask _now_

We'll never know!"

"Oh _yes,_

Your motives are _so pure_

Miroku!

I saw the perverted smirk

You kept sending InuYasha

You just want

All the dirty little details!

And anyway

Can't you see they're busy?"

InuYasha pulled back with a growl

Sat up

Pulled me up

Straightened out my hair

As I sighed

And yelled out,

"We know you're there!

Just come out already!"

Sango and Miroku

Stepped into view then

Looking sheepish.

I waved, totally embarrassed,

Just _how much_

Had they _seen_?

"Sorry Kagome!

We just…

Had a question

And we didn't** -** "

"Yeah

So

What's the question already?"

InuYasha spat,

Killing Miroku with his eyes.

I reached up

Tweaked one of his ears,

It twitched about

He sent a glare my way

But it softened

When I smiled at him

Had that always been the case?

Had he always looked at me

In that way?

Had his eyes always got

That soft

And had that shine to them

When he looked at me?

Why had I never

Noticed _before_?

He sighed

Turned back to them,

"What's the question?"

Sango opened her mouth

But Miroku spoke up

Before she could

_Actually_ say anything.

"What's sex with Lady Kagome like?"

My mouth dropped open

Sango slapped him

Her usual call of

"Pervert!"

Resonating through the trees

Then InuYasha jumped up

Walked calmly over to him

Punched him on the head,

"If you _ever_ talk like that

Around Kagome again

I swear to God

Monk I'll** -** "

"Okay okay okay!

I won't ask _that_

Around Lady Kagome again.

So…

Have you _had_ sex

With Lady Kagome yet?"

"Pervert!"

Another slap

Another punch.

He was _never_ going to learn

And we were _never_ going

To hear

The end of this

From him.

Great…

* * *

><p>Tsk tsk, busted again, InuYasha… God, can you <em>believe<em> Miroku? Well, actually, I suppose you _can_. He's such a pervert. Hmm, so who here thinks Miroku himself has ever _actually_ had sex before? Like, _not_ with Sango, I mean? I just can't tell with him sometimes…

So… Anyone else hear about how Justin Beiber may or may not have fathered a child last year? That's my polite way of asking, "Did you guys hear that Justin Beiber fucked one of his fans backstage in a bathroom at one of his concerts last year?" It was on the news last night and I laughed when I heard the whole story, so did my mom and two brothers. My first thought when I heard about it was, "How the hell does a chick get another chick pregnant?" So, unfortunately, I think that maybe, just _maybe_, JB might _actually_ be a dude. I know, I know, I was shocked, too. I'm actually kind of hoping he _is_ the father, because then you just _know_ his popularity is going to drop. But then, I'd feel bad for the kid** -** having to go through life knowing that _thing_ is your father… Well, who would want that? And who would actually _agree_ to have _sex_ with JB? Seriously… So d'you guys think this chick is telling the truth or just looking for a free ride for the rest of her life? If that _is_ his kid, she'll be set for life. Hmm, but he might just pay her off to shut the hell up about it before things go _too_ far, don't you think?

Ah, anyway, be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace Out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	60. Chapter 60

**Song of The Day 11/3/11: **"This = Love," ~The Script~

**Quote of The Day 11/3/11: **"And the stars just sit there and glimmer like they don't notice how we're dying inside, and the rain still pours and mocks us in our death, and the world goes on when all the hearts are broken."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p>After Sango<p>

Got the freaking lech

To shut the hell up

Without _actually_ sodomizing him

With her Hiraikotsu,

She turned to us

Blushing slightly

And asked,

"So just what

_Did_ you and Naraku

Talk about last night?

Why did he punch you?"

I scratched my head,

Huh

She was the first

To ask

Since I first

Disregarded Kagome's concerns

That morning…

Kagome's head

Spun to me,

_Clearly_

She had forgotten

_All about_ that

Due to…

_Other_ things

That happened

Since then.

"Um…

The gist of it

Is just

The longer we waited

To break the glamour

And curse

The stronger

It would get

Until it couldn't be broken

At all.

But since we broke them already

It doesn't matter anymore."

I shrugged

That was only part of it

But…

Kagome didn't need to hear

The rest.

At least

Not _now_

Maybe later on,

But definitely not _now_

Lying to her

Would get

Increasingly difficult to do,

But if I could just

Get them to _drop_

The _subject_

It wouldn't be so bad…

"But why

Would he punch you

At all?

Let alone

Hard enough

To break

Your nose?

It doesn't make any sense…"

Sango mused thoughtfully,

I gritted my teeth

There was an alarm

Inside her head

That went off

When she was making my life

_Hell_,

Wasn't there?

And she got

Some sort of

_Perverse pleasure_

Out of using that

To her advantage **-**

Didn't she?

She _liked_

Seeing me squirm,

Didn't she?

What a fucking sadistic _bitch_

She could be…

"Feh!

He's _Naraku_!

D'you _really_ think

He needs a _reason_

To be an asshole?

It's just who he is!"

I spat,

Stretching my arms

Above my head,

Miroku and Sango

Shot me skeptical looks

But dropped it,

Bid us farewell yet again

Then Kagome and I

Jumped down the well

And made it back

To her room

Safely.

I would have to tell her

_All about it_.

And

_Soon._

The question was:

_How was I supposed_

_To do it?_

* * *

><p>Have I mentioned <em>how<em> Kagome's father died yet? Just wondering…

So it appears there was _more_ to InuYasha and Naraku's little encounter than he originally let on, huh? The only question would be: What? Hmm, guess you'll just have to wait and find out…

Tsk, I can't _believe_ InuYasha thinks Sango is a sadistic bitch. Mmm, I'd like to see him call her that to her face. _Then_ she'd probably show him what a sadistic bitch she truly can be… Just saying.

Ah, anyway, be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	61. Chapter 61

**Song of The Day 11/4/11: **"Meet Virginia," ~Train~

**Quote of The Day 11/4/11: **"I was lost. There was nobody for me to talk to about all that you were troubling me with. So I sat alone, with everything inside, and cried myself to sleep."

**Disclaimer: **I don't _own_ InuYasha. I just rent him sometimes on the weekend…

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>InuYasha was <em>so quiet<em>

For the rest of the day.

He sat

_Quietly_

On my bed

As I did make-up work

And studied.

_Sat_

And merely glared

And growled

And cursed Naraku's name

Under his breath

As he shoved dinner

Into his mouth

One deliberate bite

At a time,

He was just…

_So quiet_

For the rest of the day,

Clearly lost in thought

About _something_

Or another,

And I was _nervous_

Couldn't quite figure out

_What_ was going on

Inside his mind.

And then

When I came back

Into my room

In my pajamas

Shut the door

Turned out the light

Pulled back the covers

And was

Just about to crawl into bed

And invite InuYasha

To join me,

He jumped over

Of his own accord,

Squatted on my bedspread

In front of me.

I blinked,

This

Was

New.

"Uh… hi?"

I squeaked

He rolled his eyes

Before saying,

"Listen Kagome…

We need to talk."

He said off-handedly.

My heart skipped a beat

At the under-lying tone

Of seriousness

In his voice,

_Generally_

When someone started a conversation

Like _that_

It meant they were going

To break up with you,

But something told me

That wasn't

Where _this_ conversation

Was going…

I nodded,

"About what?"

He scratched his head

Plopped down

Sat cross-legged

On my bed,

Sighed

Took one of my hands

Stroked it gently

With his thumb,

Looked deep into my eyes

And

Said

"Naraku.

And how he killed your father."

My whole world

Felt like it

_Stopped_ spinning

At his words;

My mouth fell open

My eyes widened

My heart felt like

It was going to stop beating…

And _anger_

Over-took

All rationality

And left my grip

On reality

_Limp._

And I didn't care…

* * *

><p>When she says she doesn't care, she's not saying that she doesn't care that Naraku killed her dad,<strong> -<strong> 'cause who wouldn't care about _that_? **-** she's saying she doesn't care that she's about to act out of anger. Or whatever. I mean, it's highly unlikely she's going to storm into her mother's bedroom and confront Naraku about it, but she _could_ explode on InuYasha. Or something…

So I'm working on another fic on looseleaf paper in between working on my million other projects. It's another poetry one, only this one mainly focuses on Sango and Miroku. I don't have much of it planned out, but I already have the basic plotline figured out. It's probably not going to be as… Intense or with as many twists as this one, but I'm going to try my best, and that's really all anyone can actually do. Anyway, my question for you guys is this: Say Sango had a stalker of sorts or a doggedly persistent suitor _not_ named Miroku **-** just go with it for a minute **-** would you think right off the bat that he's a human, demon, or _half_-demon? Which would you expect him to be? Just wondering…

So be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace Out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	62. Chapter 62

**Song of the Day 11/5/11: **"Supergirl," ~Saving Jane~

**Quote of the Day 11/5/11: **"It's not that I want to be the only girl in your life, I just want to be the only one that matters."

**Disclaimer: **If you think I own InuYasha, you must be on something… So no, I _don't_ own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p>Okay,<p>

_That_

Was the easy part;

_Starting_ the conversation

Now the _hard_ part

Was _elaborating _**-**

Just

_How_

Could I finish this conversation?

_How_

Could I look

Straight into her eyes

And tell her

The reason her dad was _dead_

Was all because

Of some sick twisted

Scheme

Naraku's sick twisted mind

Had concocted?

_How_

Could I tell

The woman I loved

That the reason

Her father was _dead_

Was all because

Of _me_?

And

_How_

Could I tell her

It was just as much

_Her_ fault

As it was _mine_?

_How_

Could I even _think_

Of doing that to her?

_How_

Could I

Go through with this?

_How_?

* * *

><p>Seems as though Inu's having second thoughts about telling her the whole story, huh? Tsk tsk, should've thought of that <em>before<em> you opened your big mouth, dog-boy. _Now_ you _have_ to tell her otherwise she'll totally sit you into oblivion. Idiot…

Ugh, daylight savings time ends tomorrow morning. I always _hate_ daylight savings time **-** going forward _and_ backward **-** because then my cell sets itself back and the alarms on it that I have set don't line up right with the alarms on my alarm clock and my day is just totally thrown off, so it's always such a pain. Last year, daylight savings time ended on my birthday, so I got an extra hour of sleep** -** best birthday present ever, by the way** -** so I didn't have as much of a problem with it, but this year I just wish we could just skip it. Ah, oh well; I'll get over it.

So I had a dream last night** -** haha, yes, I _am_ going on about my dreams again** -** and Kouga, InuYasha, and Kagome were in it. I've never had a dream with Kouga in it before, so it was pretty cool. We were all in the grocery store my family goes to and we were racing around, trying to find certain items, first one to find them all and make it out of the store with them wins. It was me and InuYasha versus Kouga versus Kagome. If me and InuYasha won, InuYasha would get Kagome, but if Kouga won _he_ would get Kagome, and if Kagome won_ I_ would get Kouga and InuYasha would have to shut the hell up for a whole day. Me and InuYasha were winning when my alarm went off, by the way. We were taunting Kouga and stuff like that, tricking him into going down the wrong aisles; it was so much fun! So, all in all, not a half-bad dream…

Anyway, be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	63. Chapter 63

**Song of The Day 11/6/11: **"Shake It," ~Metro Station~

**Quote of The Day 11/6/11: **"Never cut what you can untie."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>"What.<p>

Do.

You.

Mean."

I seethed through clenched teeth

Eyes narrowed

And hard,

His eyes widened

He retracted slightly.

_Anger_

Took over my world

In a

White.

Hot.

Flash.

Of fire.

I wanted nothing more

Than to storm into Mama's room

And _kill_ Naraku

With my own two hands **-**

But I couldn't.

Why was that again?

InuYasha

Hadn't answered me yet.

_Why_ hadn't he answered me?

He looked indecisive

But there was _no way_

He was backing out

_Now._

I would make sure of that…

"Sit boy!"

Hmm

Not the outcome

I was looking for

Since he only hit

My bed

And it was

_Soft_

But one slip of the hand

And he'd be on the floor

Which was

A _tad bit_

Harder

Than the bed was.

He knew that

So when he sat back up

He did exactly

What I said,

No trying to squirm out of it **-**

He must have known

What would happen

If he didn't…

"Tell.

Me.

_Everything_."

* * *

><p>You know what I'm waiting for? Someone to just come out and bitch slap either Naraku or InuYasha. I mean, both of them have it coming, but I'd like to see someone just do it already, you know? I mean, yeah, Naraku decked InuYasha <strong>-<strong> but _why_? **-** but that's not the same thing and you know it.

Man, Kagome's _pissed… _InuYasha better do as she says, otherwise I fear for his life…

Anyway be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	64. Chapter 64

**Song of The Day 11/7/11: **"Smile," ~Avril Lavigne~

**Quote of The Day 11/7/11: **"Some things are meant to happen. Some things are bound to be. Love has a way of making doubting hearts believe. Sometimes in spite of difference, sometimes against all odds, some things are meant to happen. It's written in the stars."

**Disclaimer: **So I asked for InuYasha for my birthday present this year, but, once again, I didn't get him. Bummer, I know. So, for the moment, I can honestly say that I do _not_ own InuYasha. *Sigh* And it sucks…

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome always was<p>

_Scary as all hell_

When she was pissed,

But this time

It was _way_ worse** -**

She looked like

She was ready

To _kill_ someone **-**

Either _Naraku_

Or _me_;

People _always_ kill the messenger! **-**

With her own two hands

And I didn't want to

Chance it…

Besides

She deserved to know

The truth **-**

Right?

I sighed,

_I_ would want to know…

"He's been planning this

Since the beginning

Kagome.

When we complete

The Shikon no Tama

He starts planning,

_Plotting._

Everything since he came

To the future **-**

Er, past or…

_Whatever_ **-**

Has been planned,

_Deliberate_.

Killing your father

Was part of his plan

To get to _us_.

I'm… so sorry."

I averted my eyes,

It wasn't _me_

Who had killed him

But it was,

Albeit indirectly,

_My_ fault.

If I had _just_

Been able to kill him

When I had the chance

He never** -**

"How did he do it?"

I looked up

Her eyes

Were so…

Sad,

But still so

Hard

Angry

Determined.

I swallowed

_Of course_ she would want

To know

_That…_

"Uh…

He used one of his

Tricks **-**

A curse

Or something **-**

And

Amplified it,

Made it _much _worse

And work _much f__aster_

With his faux

Shikon no Tama,

It wasn't…

An _easy_

Or _pleasant_ death,

He…

He suffered,

Kagome…

But Naraku…

He was able

To make it

_Look_ _like_

An _accident_

Using his Shikon no Tama.

He's…

He's an _evil bastard_

Kagome,

But damnit

If he isn't

Good at it…"

The second that last sentence

Slipped

Out of my mouth

I _knew_ I was in for it,

But _this time_

I would be eating the _floor_

Instead

Of her bed.

I braced myself,

Expecting it

But the sit

Never came.

I studied her,

Curious.

She shook her head

And held her arms out.

I reached out

Took her in my arms

And just

_Held_ her

For a minute.

There was still more

She should know

But **-**

She yanked herself

Out of my embrace,

Pushed me to the floor

And then **-**

"Sit boy!"

Ugh!

Sneaky _wench_!

* * *

><p>Tsk, bad InuYasha! We do <em>not<em> compliment the bad guy! Bad dog! Kagome should keep a newspaper close by and whack him upside the nose with it everytime he does something bad. But that's just me… Ah, so, what do you think of this chapter? I'm leaving the details of Mr. H's death up to your imagination, just, uh, don't go too crazy with it, 'kay?

So today is my 17th birthday. Yes, feel free to applaud. That means cake. And ice cream. And lots and lots of sugar and I can totally get away with all kinds of shit today that I wouldn't be able to do any other day of the year. It's _so_ awesome! Oh, plus I don't have to do school work today if I don't wanna. So today is going to be a good day…

Yesterday, me and my older brother were coming back from walking my dog and I tripped over a rock that was sticking out of the ground, fell, and skinned my knee. First of all: I don't know _how_ I managed to trip over that damned rock; I've walked that path about a _million_ times by now, I know it's there and I've never had a problem with it before, but still somehow I managed. Second of all: I don't know _how_ I managed to skin my knee through my jeans without _ripping_ my jeans themselves. I've fallen before, but haven't actually _skinned_ anything since I was like, eleven. And third of all: Like I just said, I haven't actually skinned my knee, or anything really, since I was, like, eleven, so I forgot just how fucking badly it can hurt! I don't remember it hurting so badly whenever I put pressure on it, like, getting down on my knees to look under my bed for something _hurts_ with a skinned knee; I kind of forgot about that part. I now have a new-found respect for five year olds who go about their normal days with skinned knees and elbows; that shit is_ not_ as easy to do as I remember it to be…

So be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	65. Chapter 65

**Song of the Day 11/8/11: **"He Said She Said," ~Ashley Tisdale~

**Quote of the Day 11/8/11: **"Why is it everyone looks at him and doesn't see how wonderful he is? Because I saw it the first time I laid eyes on him. I don't think I knew it then, but I guess I was falling in love."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>When I fell asleep<p>

That night

InuYasha

Was sitting in my windowsill,

But when I woke up

The next morning

He was in bed

Next to me,

With his arms

Wrapped around me

Face buried in my neck

Breath tickling my skin

Snoring quietly…

I stifled a laugh

Then turned

And shook him awake

Whispering his name

As I did so.

"What?"

He asked

Eyes half-opened.

Everything abut him

At the moment

Was laced with sleep **-**

He looked so cute

Like that!

Did I _really_

Wasn't to ruin that?

Oh

But then

_Everything_

He had told me

The night before

Came _rushing_ back to me

And I _knew_

If I didn't hear the rest

It would just bug me

_All day…_

So

I tweaked one of his ears,

Ignored his growl

Of disapproval

And made him tell me

_Everything_ else

He knew,

Everything

He _hadn't_ told me

The night before…

* * *

><p>So yesterday was <em>my<em> birthday and today is my dad's. Yes, I was born the day before my dad's birthday. My original due date was Halloween, but, being the stobborn bitch I am, I wasn't about to do something just because some doctor dude said so, so I took my sweet-ass time actually coming out. And then they tried inducing labor on the 4th or something, but I wouldn't budge. Then I finally decided, the day before my dad's birthday, that it was time to be born. Or at least, that's how my mother likes to tell the story. I'm sure it's true **-** some of it, anyway; I've never been a fan of being told what to do and I _am_ such a stubborn bitch sometimes **-** but I don't know for sure; I don't really remember much from those days…

This chapter was a short one **-** sorry 'bout that. If I'm being honest with you, I wrote this one just this morning after a nice, long soak in the tub, so it's not my best work. Hopefully tomorrow's will be better.

So be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	66. Chapter 66

**Song of The Day 11/9/11: **"Girl Next Door," ~Saving Jane~

**Quote of The Day 11/9/11: **"I'm tired of being nice to people who_ don't give a shit about me_."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha. I _do_ own InuYasha merchandise, though… But not Inu himself. Damn, that sucks…

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p>I had been having<p>

An _excellent_ dream

When Kagome woke up

And decided to wake _me_ up

So I wasn't

In the _best_ of moods

When she demanded

I tell her _everything_ else

I knew

And hadn't yet told her.

It wasn't all that interesting

But I told her

Anyway

With only

A _hint_ of an attitude.

Afterwards

She didn't say anything,

Just asked me

What time it was

And said

She was going

To go

Take a shower.

She got up

Left the room

And left me

Sprawled

On her bed

By myself

To think about _everything._

I crossed my arms

Behind my head

Looked up

At the ceiling

Got lost in thought

Until she came back.

Trailing behind her

The smell of

Shampoo

Cherry blossoms

And…

Tears?

She had been crying?

I bolted up

Looked at her

She was towel drying

Her hair,

Her eyes were red** -**

She was still crying.

"Kagome…"

She dropped the towel

Came over to me

And I held her

In my lap,

Let her cry

Into my haori;

That was all

I could do,

I couldn't go

And kill Naraku

Right then and there

Because he would kill

Her mother

If I so much

As _tried_

And then

_Both_ her parents

Would be dead

And it would _destroy_ her;

I couldn't

Do that to her

_Knowing_ I had done this…

I could only bide my time

Until he was _weak._

And when that day came,

There would be

_No mercy._

Not for him…

* * *

><p>It was raining earlier this morning, and then it was raining <em>and <em>snowing and it was _so_ awesome! Then it was just snowing for a few, but now it's just raining again… The snow part was awesome though **-** I _love _snow! So I was so psyched when my older brother came out of his room and was all, "Dude, I think there's some serious hail or snow action going on; look out the window." And I looked and it was raining and snowing **-** I'm sure there's a word for that, but I can't for the life of me remember what it is right now… **-** and it was just really cool.

Mmm, so I feel as though I've played out the whole Naraku **-** InuYasha conversation thing, so I'm not really going to be addressing it in-depth anymore. But for those of you who are wondering just _why_ Naraku decked InuYasha **-** 'cause I'm sure your curiosity is just _killing_ you **-** it wasn't unprovoked. I mean, it _was_ Naraku's fault **-** he said some things he shouldn't have **-** but before he decked InuYasha and broke his nose, Dog-boy punched him and gave him a black eye. So, yeah… As far as what was _said_ goes… I dunno, I might mention it later on, but I'm not going to stress over it.

So be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	67. Chapter 67

**Song of the Day 11/10/11:** "Hold My Heart," ~Sara Bareilles~

**Quote of the Day 11/10/11: **"There's nothing scarier than getting what you want, because that's when you really have something to lose."

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the month<p>

Passed by

Like _that_

And Naraku

Didn't get any weaker

Which irritated InuYasha

Like _crazy,_

But there was nothing

We could do about it.

I went to school

InuYasha walked me there and back

Moped around the house

All day

Without me,

Mama

And Naraku

Did their

Wedding planning thing…

Considering

Everything

That had happened

Things were relatively

Quiet

And…

As laid back

As they were going

To get

For the moment.

I was anxious

About not going back

To the Sengoku Jidai

And I _know_

InuYasha was

As well,

But with

Naraku hovering around

The way he was

There was no way

For us to go back

So we had no choice

But to twiddle our thumbs

And wait…

For once

Since first falling

Down the well,

I was making good grades

And understood

_Most_ of what was going on

And being said

In class,

But truth be told

I would have rather

Been behind

And going back and forth

Between the times **-**

At least _then_

I wouldn't have been so

Bored

And InuYasha

Wouldn't have been

So tense

And cranky,

He was _especially_ bad

In the mornings

So

I usually

Peeled his arms off me

And tried to

Get as much done

As I could

Without waking him up

Which usually consisted

Of getting out of bed

And showering…

I was expecting

Nothing less

When I woke up

One Saturday morning

Only instead

Of being next to me

Arms wrapped around me

He was sitting on the edge

Of my bed,

Staring down at me

Looking solemn

And pissed as all hell.

"InuYasha?"

I yawned

Sitting up.

He grunted

Pursed his lips

Glanced at the clock

Shoved a piece of paper

At me

From inside his haori sleeve.

I blinked the sleep

Out of my eyes

And

Glanced over it

As he said

In a bitter voice,

"Hurry up

And get dressed;

We've got

A _play-date_

To get to."

* * *

><p>Hmm, I'm sure you're all confused as to what he means by "play-date," huh? No worries; you'll find out soon enough. Hey, so can InuYasha, like, you know, <em>read<em>? Just wondering. As far as this fic goes, he totally can, just FYI.

I'm in a bit of a rush right now, but remind me to tell you guys what my idiot older brother did yesterday. He doesn't want anyone saying anything about it to anyone, but if the situation were reversed, he'd tell _everyone_, so I figured I'd extend the same courtesy and at least tell you guys **-** _I_ think it's fair, considering…

So be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	68. Chapter 68

**Song of The Day 11/11/11: **"Before The Worst," ~The Script~

**Quote of The Day 11/11/11: **"I want to let you in on a secret, I'm not who you think I am. In fact, my disguise is so thin, I'm surprised you haven't seen right through me. I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend. Sometimes I want to rip off this facade like I did at the spring formal, but I can't because you'll get scared and run away again. So I decided it's better to live with a lie than expose my true feelings… My dad told me there are two types of girls: the ones you grow out of, and the ones you grow into. I really hope I'm the latter. I may not be the one you love today, but I'll let you go for now, hoping that one day you'll fly back to me because I think you're worth the wait."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry **-** oops, I mean _InuYasha_. Sorry, I was thinking of Harry Potter while I was typing that… I don't own HP either, but that's not what we're talking about here…

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p>When I woke up<p>

That morning

I was restless;

Something wasn't _right._

Kagome

Was still sleeping

For once

So I carefully got up

And went downstairs.

The house was fairly quiet

And almost empty **- **

Only the old man

And Kagome

Were still upstairs;

The brat

And Mrs. H

Were gone,

And so was Naraku** -**

The bastard.

From the looks

Of the kitchen

They had had breakfast

Then bolted

But

Where to?

Kagome had said

That school place

Was closed today…

I surveyed the room

Looking for a clue

And

On the counter

I spotted

A sheet of paper.

I went over to it

Looked it over;

Growled.

It was _signed_

Mrs. H

But I could tell

Naraku

Had dictated **-**

Or _at least_

Had a hand

In writing it.

I shoved it

Into the sleeve

Of my haori

And stalked back

Upstairs

To wait for Kagome

To wake up.

_Something_ told me

It was going to be

A long ass day

And I _at least_

Wanted her

To be

Well rested

When she heard

What we would be doing…

When she finally woke up

And I told her

As she read the note

The look that

Crossed her face

Confirmed my fear;

She was going

To be

In a _very_ pissy mood

During this whole ordeal,

And it was going

To be _me_

Who had to keep

_Her_

From going crazy

And killing Naraku

In the middle

Of a store

With _countless_

Witnesses around **-**

How ironic.

* * *

><p>So do you think you know what's going on? I mean, what the note said, what exactly InuYasha and Kagome are going to be doing, stuff like that?<p>

So Wednesday my idiot older brother had a bunch of those tea candles burning in his bedroom on top of his dresser near a bunch of Kleenex **-** used Kleenex at that. I know, _ew_!** -** and his television and DVD player and cable box and stuff like that. Well he left the room for a minute 'cause he was gonna go take a shower, and when he came back in, the candles were apparently _on fire_ and he freaked out and called our mother into the room. I came out of the bathroom and walked by his room and saw that not only were the candles themselves on fire, but the kleenex near them were also on fire, and he was fanning them with a t-shirt. He was _fanning_ the _fire_. And then my mom came in with like, a pot of water and she threw it on the fire, but before it went out, it went up. I mean, it was like a mini-explosion. She threw the water on it, and it went _whoosh_ up into the air, singed my older brother's hair, and then went out. I was standing right there, so I felt the heat of it when it went up and I was like, "What the fuck!" my older brother jumped back **-** after it singed his hair, of course **-** and my mom was just standing there while my little brother was in the other room freaking out. The fire alarm was going off and my cat bolted out of the room and hid behind the couch for I don't know how long… It was crazy shit. So my mother told him he's not allowed to burn candles in there anymore and confiscated his lighters. He's an idiot.

Today is 11/11/11 so you know what that means… The last Harry Potter movie came out on DVD today. We didn't get it today, though; we're getting it next week. My mother is going to order it on demand just as soon as we finish watching DH part 1. So, yeah, today is going to be an _awesome_ day. It's sad though; no more Harry Potter. *Sigh* HP shall live on forever in our hearts, though. So there's always that…

Anyway, be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	69. Chapter 69

**Song of The Day 11/12/11: **"Complicated," ~Rihanna~

**Quote of The Day 11/12/11: **"Somewhere, someone is looking for exactly what you have to offer."

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>"Do we <em>have<em> to?

I hissed

Looking up

At InuYasha's face.

He nodded,

"If we _don't_

He'll tell your mother

And she'll get all suspicious

And shit.

I can't _believe_

I'm saying this

But we have

To play nice with him** -**

At least for now."

I groaned

Slid off my bed

This was _not_

Going to be fun

And I was

_Extremely grateful_

InuYasha was going

As well,

Otherwise

I wouldn't have gone

At all

And they could just

_Guess_

What my measurements were…

Still,

It might not be

_All_ bad **-**

_Maybe_

I would be able

To con InuYasha

Into trying on

A suit

Or something

And modeling it for me…

_If only _

_Naraku_

_Didn't have_

_To be there,_

It would be _perfect,_

Almost as though

We were preparing

For our _own_

Wedding…

* * *

><p>Okay, so I know this one is really short, and I blame Harry Potter for that. We didn't get done watching the movies until almost nine last night and then I had to walk my dog and get ready for bed, so I didn't get around to writing this until this morning after I took my shower, so yeah. Kagome wasn't supposed to be daydreaming about a wedding for her and InuYasha there at the end, but it <em>is<em> a nice thought, don't you think? And InuYasha in a suit? I've always thought that was a _very nice_ mental image **-** can we say _sexy_? I'm getting off topic here…

Oh so, who here has seen the last Harry Potter movie? What did you guys think of it? I read the book when it came out, and though the movie was great, the book will always be _way_ better. The ending sucked, though. The absolute very ending. I've always thought JKR could have done better with it and seeing it at the end of the movie just confirmed that belief. Compared to the rest of it, it just came up short, you know? Just my thoughts…

Anyway, be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	70. Chapter 70

**Song of The Day 11/13/11: **"Unwritten," ~Natasha Bedingfield~

**Quote of The Day 11/13/11: **"And always remember this… Never say I love you even if you don't care. Never talk about feelings if they aren't really there. Never touch a life if you mean to break a heart. Never say you're going to if you don't plan to start. Never look me in the eye when all you do is lie. Never say hello, if you really mean goodbye."

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

Left the room in a huff,

Going to go

Get ready

For the _fun_

We were _sure_ to have.

I picked up the note

Laid down

Where she had just been

And read over it.

Even though I knew

Every word of what was

On there already

I was hoping

_Maybe_ I had read

Something wrong

Or that it wasn't _real_

And we'd be able to just

Hang out here all day

Or go back

To my time

And make sure the others

Were okay,

But I knew

I'd read it right.

I knew

What we were going

To have to do now.

Still

With Kagome out of the room

There really was

Nothing else I _could_ do

So I read over it

A few more times,

The words burning themselves

Into my brain

So I knew what they were

Without having

To look at the note anymore.

"Dear Kagome and InuYasha

Souta had a doctor's appointment today

Which in my haste

I scheduled

On the same day

As the fitting for

Kagome's dress

For the wedding,

So the two of you

Are to meet up with

Naraku

At the address at the bottom

At ten-thirty AM

So they can take her measurements

And see if they have anything

In the dress she picked out

That will fit her available

_Or_

If it will have to be

Specially made.

Afterwards I would like the two of you

To go with Naraku

To get fitted

For his tux

Then some shopping

For miscellaneous

Wedding items

And then you can come back home

And spend the rest of the day

Relaxing

And maybe getting to know

Naraku a little bit more **-**

Only one month

Until the wedding,

You know;

It would be best

If you got

To know one another _now_

When you have the chance;

You never know

_What_ could happen…

X O X O

Mama."

I understood

Enough of the words

To know that we would _not_

In fact

Be having a very _fun_

Or _thrilling_ day

And that _yes_

This was going to be hell on Earth

And I would be spending

Most of the fucking day

In _Naraku's_ company

And Kagome was going

To be glaring at him

And probably taking her anger

Out on _me_.

Great.

Just fucking great.

I had nothing but

Hell to look forward to

Then.

When Kagome finally

Came back

Into the room

She was smiling,

Not as pissy

As I thought

She would be.

Surprised

I sat up

Raised my eyebrows at her

As she

Sat on the edge of her bed

Next to me.

"Everything okay?"

I asked slowly

She nodded

Leaned over

Pecked me on the cheek.

Okay

_Now_ she was just being

_Weird._

She just found out

We were going

To have to spend

The better half of the day

Shopping around

With Naraku

For a wedding

That we didn't want happening

And she was _smiling_ and

_Kissing_ me?

No.

_Something_ wasn't right here…

"Fine, everything's fine."

"So why are you being so…

Cheerful?"

"What, would you rather I be

A bitch?"

"No no!

It's just…

We have to spend

I don't know how long

Out with Naraku today

Shopping and shit

For something

We're going to try and

_Stop_ from ever happening;

I wouldn't think you'd be

So…

Up for it."

She nodded

Smiled at me

Took the note from me.

"I know all that

But I also know

This isn't something

We're going to prevent

From happening

Just by refusing

To go shopping with the guy.

I don't like it

Anymore than you do

But I'm trying to see this

From a different

Point of view:

_You're_ going to get

To see _me_

In a pretty dress

And _I'm_ going to get

To see _you_

In a dashing suit** -**

We both get something

_Positive_

Out of

An otherwise

_Negative_

Experience.

Make sense?"

I nodded

Kind of getting it

But still

Pissed as hell

About the whole thing.

She leaned over

Ran her nails along

The length of my

Jaw like I always did to her,

I shivered

Fully appreciating now just what

I did to her

When I did it

And **-**

_Wait a second._

She planned on sticking me

In one of those

Fucking monkey suits

Naraku was always wearing?

No goddamn way in hell

Was that happening!

_No _

_Fucking _

_Way!_

We were going to have

To talk about

_That_ _part_

Before we got there

Because there was just

No goddamn way

That was happening.

No.

_Fucking_.

Way.

* * *

><p>Awe, he thinks he has a <em>say<em> in it **- **how cute is that? I've never been involved in planning a wedding before so I'm not entirely sure if anything I say on the matter is accurate, and if it's not, please forgive me and feel free to offer any insight you feel might be helpful. I don't really plan on going into the wedding planning _too_ much, I just thought things were getting a bit… Stale, you know? Plus, I _really_ wanted to stick InuYasha in a "monkey suit," as he so kindly put it.

So remember that thing about my idiot brother I told you guys about the other day? You know, with the candles and the fire? Yeah, well here's what I _forgot_ to mention: Sometime during the whole ordeal, wax got all over the carpet near his dresser and on all his clean clothes **-** the idiot had the drawers open and the wax decided that his punishment for being an idiot would be wax on his clothes that won't come out until our mother does laundry sometime this week. And here's the kicker: he went over to his girlfriend's place yesterday, but since all his clean clothes are now covered in wax **-** you know, because he's an idiot? **-** he had to wear the outfit he wears for job interviews and it makes him look like a cross between a prick and a total douche bag. When I saw him leaving the house in it, I laughed. I was like, "You're wearing _that_?" I can only imagine what What's-her-face and her family thought of it, because there is absolutely _no way in hell_ they didn't get a kick out of it. I know that's mean to think, but he's my older brother and he can be a total asshole sometimes, so it's okay.

Also, quick question: Do the Xs stand for hugs or kisses? I could never quite remember…

So be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	71. Chapter 71

**Song of the Day 11/14/11: **"Mr. Sensitive," ~David Cook~

**Quote of the Day 11/14/11: **"Just be yourself. It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else."

**Disclaimer: **I might not own InuYasha, but I _do_ own a set of his beads of subjugation. Unfortunately though, they don't work like his do **-** I tried it out on my little brother, but it was a no-go…

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>We met up<p>

With Naraku

At the place

My mother

Was getting the dresses

From at 10:27,

_Three_ minutes early

And three minutes

Spent with Naraku

Prematurely,

As InuYasha put it.

I shushed him

And we went in

For my dress fitting,

When I came out

Of the dressing room

In the dress

I had picked out

From the options

My mother provided for me,

InuYasha turned from

Naraku

And the glare

He was sporting

Quickly faded as his jaw

Dropped open.

I giggled

Felt myself blush

Twirled around

Presented myself to him,

"What do you think?"

I asked walking over to him

It was a light pink

Typical bridesmaid dress

Simple but elegant

Modest but excessive

Kind of ugly but still gorgeous…

He smirked

Opened his mouth

To say something

But was cut-off

By Naraku,

"Beautiful, of course.

Just like your mother."

Naraku smirked,

InuYasha's eyes widened

He growled

Shivers ran down my spine

I rushed back

Into the room

Changed back

Into my normal clothes

Suddenly needing

A _scalding _hot shower

To clean the invisible dirt

His words had covered me in

Off my skin.

Suddenly not even

Seeing InuYasha in a suit

Or tux

Or anything

Of the such

Felt like

It could make this day

Get _any_ better…

* * *

><p>God, Naraku makes <em>everything<em> awkward and creepy, doesn't he?

So my older brother wanted to make a cake today, but then, when it was in the oven, he had to go with the parental units to the store and to pick up one of his friends who wanted to come over and watch the special three hour long episode of RAW that comes on tonight **-** RAW is a wrestling thing, for those of you who don't know. "Professional" wrestling except most of it is talking and people BSing and smack-talking each other and the stuff that's _not_ is mostly fake… But I digress **-** so as they were leaving he was like, "Katie-Girl, keep an eye on the cake and get it out when it's done." And I was like, "Yeah, sure, whatever." I checked on it then, but it wasn't done so I got back on the computer, totally forgot about it for like twenty minutes, then as I was talking to the demon child I was like, "Shit! The cake!" And I rushed to the kitchen, got a towel, went to get it out and burned the index finger on my left hand on the cake pan. I got the cake out a minute later, it wasn't burned or anything, but I wish I could say the same thing for my finger. I let loose a stream of swear words that would make any sailor blush between the time it happened and when I ran cold water over it… Today just hasn't been my day, you know?

So be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	72. Chapter 72

**Song of The Day 11/15/11:** "Mine," ~Taylor Swift~

**Quote of The Day 11/15/11: **"If you say "I can't," you won't. If you say "I quit," you lose. If you say "I'll try," you might just win. But you have the power to chose."

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p>After Naraku's comment<p>

On how Kagome looked

In her dress

She wasn't in

Much of a

_Good_ mood **-**

Not that I could

_Blame_ her;

He hadn't even

Been talking to _me_

And I felt

Violated.

_Plus_

I wanted

To break his fucking jaw** -**

What made him think

He had the _right_

To talk to her

That way!

She didn't even

Let me tell her

How fucking beautiful

She looked in it,

Just said

To drop the subject

And fell silent,

Grabbing onto my arm

And hiding her face

From

Naraku

As we made our way

To the next place.

Naraku went into

A separate room

Leaving me and

Kagome

Alone.

_Finally_ we could _breathe_!

But still

Kagome was

Silent and upset.

I sighed

Looked around at

All the goddamn monkey suits

That filled the place up

On racks and

Hanging on the walls…

I didn't like this

But I knew

How to cheer her up.

She had said

She wanted to see me

In one of them

So…

Damnit all!

I was going

To fucking

_Murder_ Naraku!

I turned to her

Trying to hide

My grimace as I said,

"So…

Are you going

To help me

Into one of these

Or what?"

Her face lit up then

And even though I _knew_

It was going to be

Uncomfortable as hell

It was worth it,

As long

As I could see

Her smile.

* * *

><p>Awe, I think somebody's gonna put on a monkey suit, huh? How sweet…<p>

So be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	73. Chapter 73

Ah, little heads up: I'm breaking the pattern here and writing this chapter from _InuYasha's_ POV instead of Kagome's. It just… It fit better, you know? Just thought I'd warn you.

**Song of The Day 11/16/11: **"Rusty Halo," ~The Script~

**Quote of The Day 11/16/11: **"Junk is something you throw away three weeks before you need it."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p>I looked <em>fucking<em>

Ridiculous.

After hearing my

Half-assed offer

To actually _get_

Into one of the

Monkey suits,

Kagome wasted _no time_

In dragging me

Around the store

Looking for

_Just the right one_

To stick me in

Before I changed my mind.

After she picked one

From off the wall

She dragged me

By the hand

Into an empty dressing room,

Explained to me

The _very complicated _process

Of _actually_ getting into it

Then walked out

Of the stall,

Leaving _me_

To figure it all out

For myself.

When I was

Fairly sure

I was wearing it

The right way

I called her back in

And stood In front of the mirror

At her command

As she cooed and cawed

Over how "handsome"

And "adorable"

I looked in it.

_Feh_,

Did she _honestly_ think

"Adorable" was

A compliment

To a guy?

She kept babbling

On and

On

About something or another** -**

I dunno _what;_

I wasn't paying attention.

All I could focus on

Was my reflection in the

Mirror

And all I could think

Was,

"You dumb

Bastard!

What the _hell_

Did you just do?

What the _fuck_

Are you wearing!

Have you _no_ self-respect!"

But then my ears perked up

As she slid her hand into mine

Whispered my name

And then,

"You look really nice

In That.

I know It must be

Really uncomfortable

For you;

You can change back

In a minute.

Just…

Thank you,

InuYasha

For doing this

For me.

I appreciate it."

I looked at her

In the mirror

Smiled softly.

Yeah

I looked

_Fucking ridiculous_

And like a total

Sell out

But Kagome

Wasn't moping anymore

So it was

Worth it.

It always

Would be.

* * *

><p>Remember what I said about the other day not being my day? Yeah, I take that back 'cause this whole damn week just isn't my week… Oi, I can't wait for it to be over already…<p>

Anyway, be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	74. Chapter 74

**Song of The Day 11/17/11: **"Tim McGraw," ~Taylor Swift~

**Quote of The Day 11/17/11: **"If a kid asks where rain comes from, I think a cute thing to tell him is, 'God is crying.' And if he asks why God is crying, another cute thing to tell him is, 'Probably because of something you did.'"

**Disclaimer:** If I owned InuYasha, don't you think I'd be rubbing it in your faces by now? So no, I do not own InuYasha. Unfortunately.

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p>After I got<p>

Out of that

Suit

We met up

With Naraku

And left.

Then we went

To some other store

Where they sold

All kinds of crap

I had _zero_ interest in.

Kagome said it was

A store that

Specialized in

Wedding stuff,

I nodded

And followed aimlessly

As Naraku pulled out

A list

And piled crap

Into a metal cart thingy,

Then we checked out

And went back

To Kagome's place.

I dropped the bags

I was carrying

Onto the floor in the

Living room

Turned to go up the stairs

To escape Naraku's presence

But stopped short.

Something wasn't right.

It was like

A lightning bolt came down

Struck me through the brain

I froze in place

Turned around

Eyes widened

At the sight

Before me.

I shook myself out of it

Lunged forward

Pinned Naraku

To the wall

By the throat,

Growled at him

Dug my claws in

Felt my anger

Rise in my blood

Want to come out

Want to _kill_

Pierce his skin

Placate itself

Rid me of him

Once and for all…

But I couldn't.

_Why_ _couldn't I?_

He had just crossed the line

Had just made

A _huge_ mistake;

He had to die now.

I didn't give a fuck

That he still had

His demonic powers

And control over Mrs. H,

What he'd just done…

_No_.

There was no forgiving it.

There was no Forgiving

_Anything_

He'd done.

Death to him

Would be a relief to all,

But first…

"Kagome…

Are you **-** ?"

She came up

Behind me

Breathing heavily,

Placed a hand

On my shoulder;

Nodded.

"Aside from

An awful taste in my mouth

I'm…

Fine.

And you?"

I laughed

Long and bitter,

He hadn't _done_ anything to _me!_

She was always

So worried

About everyone but herself,

How she wasn't

Going on a murderous

Rampage at the moment

Was _beyond_ me;

It wasn't _me_ he had

Just assaulted,

Wasn't _my_ mouth

He had just

Stuck his tongue down

And I wanted

To _rip_ him apart

_Limb by limb._

I shuddered

He had just

Fucking _kissed_

Kagome!

_My_ Kagome!

Fucking bastard

_Had_ to die now** -**

_No one_ did that

While I was around

And lived.

_Especially_ not Naraku.

* * *

><p>I didn't wanna give you guys nightmares with that mental image, so I didn't wanna go into, you know, <em>details<em> about the whole thing. Not with InuYasha, anyway. _Maybe_ with Kagome next chapter. So you're probably thinking to yourself right about now, "Self, why the hell did Naraku just kiss Kagome? What kind of weird pedophilic fic is this turning into?" And you have _every_ reason and right to be wondering that, but trust me there's a reason for it. Not a good one **-** least not from Inu's POV **-** but from Naraku's it's a fairly decent reason. Hmm, it'd make more sense if you guys actually _knew_ what his reasons were, wouldn't it? But eh, you're just gonna have to wait.

So be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	75. Chapter 75

**Song of The Day 11/18/11: **"If That's Not Love," ~The Naked Brothers Band~

**Quote of The Day 11/18/11: **"Christ… Where did you come from and how can I make more of you?"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>Brush<p>

Gargle

Spit.

Brush

Gargle

Spit.

Brush

Gargle

Spit.

_Ugh_!

I had been at it

For a good

Fifteen minutes

But I could _still_

Taste

That God-awful taste

Naraku had left inside my mouth.

I still wasn't sure

How it had happened,

One second

I was following InuYasha

About to climb the stairs

After him

The next

Naraku's mouth is on mine,

His slimy tongue

Violating me

In a way

I would only ever allow

InuYasha to do,

His hands

Were gripping my arms

Keeping them

Pinned to my sides

As I struggled against him

Trying to pry myself free,

He left bruises

On my arms that were still tender.

InuYasha had thankfully

Gotten him off me

Pinned him to the wall

His claws

Digging into his throat

Other hand itching

Towards Tetsusaiga.

I would have let him

_Kill_ Naraku.

I didn't care anymore,

I was _done_

Trying to beat around the bush

_Done_ trying to play nice

For my mother's sake,

If InuYasha could do it

Before he could think

To do anything to her

It would all be fine

And dandy **-**

I didn't care anymore.

As InuYasha tightened his grip,

However

This…

_Feeling _

Came over me,

Like someone had tried

To drain me,

Like my powers

Had almost been sucked

Right out of me **-**

Or at least

_Some_ of them.

I felt as though

Someone had tried

To use my life force

For their own selfish reasons.

Before InuYasha could

Kill him though

The door opened

And Mama and Souta

Made their presence known,

So he let him down

Growling a threat

To have his head

The next time

They were alone together.

Naraku smirked smugly

Muttered a,

"We'll see."

Then I went upstairs

With InuYasha close behind

Locked myself in the bathroom

Tried to get that _horrid_

Taste

Out of my mouth

But it was no use,

I just couldn't shake it.

Finally

I gave up,

Walked from the bathroom

To my room

Met InuYasha's dazed

And far off glance

With one of my own

_Curious_ ones.

He still looked _pissed_

But there was something else,

Something that told me

He had just

Figured something out.

I closed my door

Walked over to him

Sat on my bed.

"What?"

I asked.

He looked at me

His eyes sparkling with…

_Something,_

Took in a breath before,

"I…

I know why he did it.

I know why he kissed you.

It wasn't to piss me off

It wasn't to freak us out

Or mess with us

And it's not because he's

Secretly

In love with you

Or anything like that,

It's because…

He's weak

Kagome.

He was trying

To steal some

Of your energy and power

So he wouldn't have

To go without his

Demonic powers

For a day.

He was trying

To stop _us_

From stopping _him_."

I looked at him

Trying to decipher

What that meant.

My heart skipped a beat,

I _knew_ what it meant.

I knew the second

It happened what it meant

I just didn't want

To give myself false hope…

"So…

What does this mean?"

I asked

He took one of my hands

Smiled softly at me,

"It means…

Sometime soon** -**

Like, _tomorrow_

Maybe

Or the next day** -**

Naraku's going to lose

His powers,

He's going to be

_Completely_ powerless.

And that means

It's…

Time for him to die."

* * *

><p>So that's how it work: Naraku kisses Kagome, Naraku dies shortly thereafter. Fair trade-off? It might not make much sense, so basically here's the deal: Naraku, being the evil bastard that he is, figured out a way to push off him having to lose his demonic powers for a night, day, whatever. He has to basically suck some of the powerlife force/whatever the hell you wanna call it out of someone with strong spiritual powers, i.e. Kagome. And how is he gonna do that? By kissing her. So he kissed Kagome because he wanted to steal some of her power so he wouldn't have to go without his demonic powers/aura/whatever for a day. But, before he could succeed, InuYasha got him off her and pinned his ass to the wall, so he's still fairly weak and since there's absolutely no way in hell InuYasha is letting the evil bastard get anywhere _near_ Kagome like that again, he won't be able to try it again and therefore he shall remain weak until he has no choice but to go without his powers for a day and that is when they shall make their move, put whatever genius plan they have into action.

Now, having said that, you guys, being the smart people you are, have probably figured this much out: If he's getting weak, if he's going to have to go without his power and tricks for a day and they're going to make their move to take him out, that must mean things are coming to an end soon. And, well, you're not wrong. I'm not sure how many more chapters there are going to be _exactly_, but it's gonna end soon. Probably before the end of the year. That seems like a long time off, doesn't it? But it's not. Not really. November's gonna be over soon enough, then December will come and go, and then it'll be 2012. Time sure flies when you're having fun, huh? Anyway, don't worry about that right now. Worry about… I dunno, the weather? What you'll be getting for Christmas next month? Something mundane, 'cause if you worry about the small stuff, you'll forget to worry about the big stuff and life won't seem so bad. Haha, sorry for getting all preachy and shit; my dad's mini-van is making this weird sound and he doesn't know what's wrong with it so he doesn't wanna chance driving it anywhere and since it's the only car we have and he's the only one among us who can drive, we are totally SOL and are going to have to walk everywhere until he can figure out just what the problem is and how to fix it. And with Thanksgiving and Christmas coming up… It couldn't have picked a better time to act like a temperamental little bitch?

Anyway, be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	76. Chapter 76

**Song of the Day 11/19/11: **"Losing Grip," ~Avril Lavigne~

**Quote of The Day 11/19/11: **"Idiots are fun. No wonder every village wants one."

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p>When I woke up<p>

That morning

Naraku's demonic aura

That usually _seeped_

Into every nook

And cranny

Of the room

Was diminished,

Almost entirely gone,

And I _knew_

I had been right.

I _knew_

**This **was the day

He would be weaker

Than me.

I _knew_

**This **was the day

We make our move

And _kill_ him

Once and for all.

I left Kagome's room

Quietly

Went to the kitchen

Grabbed a knife

Came back upstairs

Went into the cabinet

Searched

And searched until

Finally **-**

Ah ha!

A vial.

Small

With a cap

Clear

Easily concealed…

I smirked,

_Exactly_ what I needed

To give Kagome

_Exactly_

What _she_ would need

Later on

That night.

I took both items

To the bathroom

Locked the door

Took the knife

To my arm,

Collected my blood

In the vial

Recapped it

Bandaged the wound

And then

Devised a plan.

Because **-**

Even with Naraku

_Without_ his power **-**

We were going to need it.

* * *

><p>Ugh, can't talk; brother being extreme douche; giving me an extreme headache; we'll talk later.<p>

Be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	77. Chapter 77

**Song of The Day 11/20/11: **"If You Can Afford Me," ~Katy Perry~

**Quote of The Day 11/20/11: **"I'd tell you to burn in hell, but when I die, I would have to see you again."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>I fidgeted with my shirt<p>

With my jeans

With my jacket

With my bag

With my hair

With my hands **-**

With anything I could

Really.

This was _killing_ me.

The waiting part.

InuYasha had a plan

I had his blood

In the vial he'd put it in

In my bag **-**

Everything was ready.

Everything except…

"Sou-ta!

Come on!

We're gonna miss the movie!"

I called up the stairs,

Part of the plan

Was getting Mama

_Away_ from Naraku

So he couldn't stop me

From getting the ring

Off her

And pouring the blood

Over it,

And then

We didn't want

Souta and Gramps

To be around

When InuYasha finished off

Naraku,

So he suggested

I take the three of them

_Out_

For a while,

Leave Naraku here with him

So he could kill him.

I talked Mama

Into them going with me

To see a movie

And leaving InuYasha

And Naraku

There alone

To "_bond_"

And "_get to know_

_Each other better."_

She agreed

And

Soon enough

It was time

For us to leave.

The only problem being:

_Souta_

Was taking his sweet ass time

And it was _really_

Getting on my nerves **-**

Like I wasn't stressed out enough?

"Hey,"

InuYasha appeared beside me

Tilted my chin

Up towards him

Smiled tightly

"Relax.

Everything

Is going to be fine

Just stick to the plan

And by the time you come back

Everything

Will be okay

Stop worrying so much."

I grimaced

If only

It were that easy!

He must have found

That answer in my eyes

Because the next thing

He did

Was lean down towards me

Press his lips to mine

Slowly

Evenly

Lovingly

Pulled back

Chuckled

He had snaked an arm

Around my waist

Was holding me up

Against him

So I didn't slide down

I was grateful

Not just for that

But for the distraction

His kiss had provided

I had stopped worrying

Even just for

A minute.

I smiled

Souta came down the stairs

Shrugged into his jacket

Said he was ready

To go now.

I nodded

Leaned up

Pecked InuYasha

On the lips

One more time

Then slid loose of his grasp

And danced out the door

With my family

Well aware

That the next time I saw him

The next time

I kissed him

Something would be different

So everything would be different

And it was okay;

Different was _good._

At least

In _this_ case…

* * *

><p>Next chapter <em>something's<em> going to happen. I mean, you can obviously guess where this is all going, it's all just a matter of _when…_

So after I'm done with all this, I plan on doing an "Ever After" chapter, which is basically my way of saying "Epilogue," so here is _my_ question for _you_: Would you rather it be told from _InuYasha's_ POV or _Kagome's_ POV? I just can't decide… I'd _love_ to do it from both, but it wouldn't seem… _Right_ to me, you know? So which would you prefer? I'm leaving it _totally_ up to you guys. Whichever gets the most "votes," if you will, will be the one I do.

So be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	78. Chapter 78

**Song of The Day 11/21/11: **"Some Hearts," ~Carrie Underwood~

**Quote of The Day 11/21/11: **"I've learned that you can't make someone love you. All you can do is stalk them and hope they panic and give in."

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha. If I did, I would be able to gain access to some _serious_ _shit… _Just sayin'…

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>I was nervous<p>

All throughout the movie.

I tap

Tap

_Tapped_

My fingers against

The arm rests

And when I was afraid

Someone would notice

I busied them

By eating popcorn

Or candy

Or taking a sip

Of my soda

Or stealing some

Of Souta's.

Everyone else

Was busy enjoying the movie.

Probably not

Thinking too much

About any of it.

But I was a _million_ miles away

_Not_ thinking about the movie

Or anything like that **-**

I was _far_

From enjoying myself;

I had other things on my mind.

What InuYasha

Had come up with

Was this:

I get my family out of the house

And away from Naraku

I take a vial of his blood

With me

He keeps Naraku there

And busy

I get the ring off Mama

Pour his blood over it

Break Naraku's hold

On her

He kills Naraku

We explain everything to Mama

We're done with him** -**

At least in _my_ time.

He had everything figured out.

_Everything_

Except the one part

_I_ was supposed to figure out

Which was:

How the hell

Was I supposed

To get the ring

_Off _

Mama's finger?

She never took it off!

I stressed over it

Throughout the whole movie

And _still_

Didn't come up with anything.

InuYasha would be

_So pissed_

If I came back

Without destroying the ring,

Plus this was our only shot

So I had to do _something._

It had to be done.

We were in the lobby then

When Mama said

She had butter

All over her hands

And needed to go wash them,

I jumped at her words

And followed her in

Saying I too should probably

Wash up before we left,

So Souta dragged Gramps

To the arcade

And me and Mama

Went to the bathroom.

She turned on the water

Was about to put

Her hands under it

When I suggested

That _maybe_

It'd be better

If she took the ring off

Before she washed her hands.

She agreed

Took it off

Handed it to me

Washed her hands

Excused herself to pee…

And there it was.

_My chance_.

I fumbled around

In my bag,

Pulled out the vial

With shaking hands,

Uncapped it

Poured the blood over the ring,

Watched as it lost

Its glow

Became dull

Lost

_All_ of its demonic aura

And shine…

And then I breathed,

Hoping InuYasha

Would be able

To finish Naraku off

Before we returned.

* * *

><p>So that was <em>something<em>, right? Next chapter'll be from Inu's POV and have him and Naraku, well, _you know_. I'm still trying to decide how he should off the poor bastard, though. Tetsusaiga, his claws, or a butcher knife? Who am I kidding, it'll totally be an ax. Awe, but damn, I doubt the Higurashi's just have one of those _laying_ around, huh? Oh well; it was worth a shot.

My little brother is in the next room playing the Wii. If I hear him say, "OMFG!" one more time I swear to God I am going to bitch-slap him with the nunchuck. And then my hand.

Anyway, be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	79. Chapter 79

**Song of The Day 11/22/11: **"I Could Be," ~The Naked Brothers Band~

**Quote of The Day 11/22/11: **"I've had baths that were deeper than you."

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p>After Kagome and them<p>

Left

I had a _fun_ time

Keeping Naraku

In the house.

He must have _known_

What was going to happen

Because he kept trying

To get away

And out,

But I drew Tetsusaiga

And kept it pointed at him,

_Daring_ him to move

Or _try_ something.

He didn't.

Just stood there

Glaring at me

Maybe hoping

I'd burst into flames

Or drop my sword

Just because he was willing it** -**

_What an idiot!_

We stood there

For I don't know how long

Until _finally_ something happened.

I couldn't explain it

But it just felt like

A weight

Had been lifted

Off the house

And the room;

The air felt lighter

Easier to breathe,

A look flashed across Naraku's face

And

I _knew_ in that instant

Kagome had done it

And that his hold

Over Mrs. H

Was now non existent.

I smirked

Hefted the Tetsusaiga up

Pointed it at him.

"Prepare to die!"

I charged

He dodged

I growled

He pulled a sword

Out from behind the couch

Unsheathed it

Used it to block all my attacks.

I _could_ have used the wind scar

I _could_ have ended _everything_

Right in that instant **-**

But no.

I wanted to draw this out,

Have a little fun

Get

A good work-out first.

So I did.

I swung at him

He blocked it

He swung at me

I blocked it

A nice old-fashioned sword-fight

Pity I was losing my patience

Otherwise

Who knows how long

It might have gone on for?

Plus

There was the whole

Kagome

Mrs. H

The brat

And the old man

Coming up the shrine steps thing,

And I wanted to have him done in

_Before_ they got in here.

I wiped my brow with my sleeve,

Cocky bastard smirked at me

Thought he was getting the _best_ of me,

My blood began to boil and

Before I could think

About the repercussions **-**

Like blasting a hole

In the side of the house

Or taking off the roof

Or getting his filthy blood

All over everything **-**

I raised my sword

In front of him

And let loose the Wind Scar

On his ass

And then **-**

Nothing.

It hit.

He was dead.

He

Was

_Finally_

Dead.

* * *

><p>That's it then. The last chapter. Next is the Epilogue. I know it's probably not as action-packed as you were expecting, but seriously, <em>what were you expecting? <em>Also, about the sword behind the couch thing **- **'cause it's not going to be explained otherwise **-** Naraku saw this coming, at least, _something_ like this, so he wanted to be able to put up a bit of a fight, you know? So he stashed a sword behind the couch. It sucks, doesn't it? The ending, I mean? Totally falls short compared to the rest of the story. Oh well; hopefully the Epilogue tomorrow will make up for it?

You guys know that movie "Bad Teacher?" Have you seen it? Well, I haven't. But my mom and brothers watched it when it came out on DVD and my mom ordered it on demand **-** what does that have to do with the story I'm about to tell you? I dunno. Anyway, my counsin **-** second cousin, technically, I believe, but you know those details confuse me **-** has a kid about my little brother's age, which is ten, and she let _him_ watch Bad Teacher with her and her dad **-** she takes care of her dad, too. And apparently there's this part where this chick goes to get a boob job or something and she pulls out her boobs? Again, haven't seen it, just going by what my mother told me. So they were watching the movie, that part comes on, and my little cousin, Cole, starts crying. Like, bawling his freaking eyes out crying. Then he started going on about how he didn't wanna take health class 'cause they were gonna show pictures of that stuff and he didn't wanna see it and blah blah blah. Apparently, he's afraid of boobs. She called my mom and was telling her about it and she didn't know Cole was standing there listening to her telling my mom so she was like, "So-and-so said I should tell him the reason Steve comes over on the weekends is to play with my boobies," And he started crying again and screaming at her that he told her not to tell people... Funniest. Shit. _Ever_. Steve is her boyfriend, by the way, and I said "so-and-so" 'cause I can't remember the chick's name. Anyway, my mom told me and my older brother and sister about it after she got off the phone with her and I thought it was worth a laugh. This happened the other day, but I forgot to tell you guys about it and figured this was my last chance to do so.

Anyway, be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	80. Ever After

**Song of The Day 11/23/11: **"Broadway," ~Goo Goo Dolls~

**Quote of The Day 11/23/11: **"My parents keep asking how school was. It's like saying, 'How was that drive-by shooting?' You don't care how it was, you're lucky to get out alive."

**Disclaimer: **For the final time for this story, I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>InuYasha<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ever After<em>

* * *

><p>Things settled down<p>

After I took care of Naraku

In Kagome's time.

She told her mother

The _whole_ story,

She was upset

She had let herself

Be duped like that

And the old man

_Finally_ understood

Why I was asking

All those questions.

He was fairly upset

He hadn't been able to spot

Naraku

A mile away,

But Kagome assured him

It wasn't _his_ fault;

Naraku was using plenty of tricks

To conceal himself.

He accepted that

And went back

To being his ignorant old self.

The brat was more impressed

With the hole in the wall

Than anything else

But he understood

The severity

Of things.

Things went back

To normal

In Kagome's time,

So we were able

To go back

To the Sengoku Jidai

And take care of business there.

After defeating Naraku _once_

A _second_ time

Was hardly difficult

At all.

We beat him

Finished collecting the

Jewel Shards

And then when it was complete

Kagome kept it with her

At all times

Around her neck,

Always watching over it

Always protecting

And purifying it…

She did a good job.

Sango and the lech

Eventually got hitched

And Sango

Started popping out

Brats

Within the year.

And Kagome and I…

We talked about it **- **

About _us_ **-**

One night over a fire

And some of her ninja food.

She wanted to finish school

And I couldn't argue

With that,

Not after everything she'd done

Everything

She had given up

To help us,

To be with me…

I was at that thing

She called a "graduation"

With her and her family,

All her other friends

Were talking about

Going off to "universities"

And shit like that,

When they asked her

What _she_ was doing

She took my hand

And said she was leaving town

To start a life with _me,_

I couldn't be sure

It was all _real!_

I had never smiled so much before

_In my life _**-**

I never had a _reason_ to.

When we were back in her room

Later that night

I asked if she was serious

If she meant what she said,

She said "Yes,"

And the rest

Is history.

That was three years ago.

Now we're married

Spending most of our time

In the Sengoku Jidai

And all that Naraku business

Is behind us.

But things haven't slowed down,

Not in the _least_

We've been _busy_

These last few years.

Fighting demons

Full time

At first,

Teasing Sango

And Miroku

With our new-found freedom…

But _now_ we've _got_

To slow down.

It's my own fault, I guess

Kagome had _warned_ me

She was out

Of those condom things

She was always bringing over

And making me wear,

Said I could get her pregnant

And then we'd _have_

To be more careful,

Be more like

Sango

And the lech,

But I didn't listen.

Didn't think

That would happen

To _us_.

Should've listened to her

Should _always_ listen to her.

I looked down at her

Sleeping form,

She'd have to go back

And spend some time

In her time

_Soon_,

She said

They had better ways

To make sure

It wasn't a stillborn

Over there.

I wasn't about to stop her.

In fact

I was gonna _join_ her.

Sure it would suck

But only the best

For my mate and pup.

"InuYasha?" She whispered

Opening her eyes slightly,

"Hmm? Sorry

Did I wake you up?"

I slid a hand down

Rested it on her stomach,

She wasn't that big yet

But she would be;

I had seen Sango

Get pregnant

Three times already

And knew

Kagome was going

To swell up

And be pissy

As all hell

And she'd _of course_

Take it out

On me

Just because she could.

I'd ask

If she'd take the beads off

Before it got

To that point

But I knew she'd say no.

I was going to _suffer_

For my idiocy,

But I didn't mind.

Knowing I was going

To have a kid with her

Soon enough

Kind of made up

For it.

"No.

I just…

I love you."

I smirked,

Amused.

"Don't tell me

You woke up

In the middle of the night

Just to tell me _that?_

You need your sleep

Kagome,

Now more than ever."

"I know," She snuggled against

My bare chest

Wrapped a hand around

And

Pulled my head down

By a lock of my hair.

"I just thought you should hear that.

And _you_ need sleep _too_."

"Feh," I would have turned my head

But she still

Had hold of my hair

And that would have _hurt._

Instead

I nuzzled my face

Against her neck,

She sighed

Released my hair

And just as she

Was slipping back

Into sleep

I remembered my line…

"Love you, too

Kagome."

And kissed her gently.

It was a peaceful night that night

And

I was glad

I was able

To share it

With _Kagome._

I was glad

For _every_ night

I got to spend

With her.

I was glad she was in my life,

I was glad she could forgive all my past stupidity,

I was just…

_So glad_.

* * *

><p>So there you have it. Now <em>that<em> is the very end of this fic. Sad, I know, but you knew it was coming eventually. I had a blast working on this fic and reading all the wonderful reviews from you guys and replying to all of them and all that stuff. I never expected this fic to reach _80_ chapters. Like, _at all_. I guess all there's left now to say is thanks for reading all this time, it's been a crazy couple of months, huh? I know I've ranted a lot and gone on about things _so_ not related to this story, but you guys've put up with it this whole entire time, so thanks.

I stressed over the ending all day and even now I'm still not sure if it's good enough, but I figure the sooner I post it, the less I'll stress.

Don't worry, though, this isn't good-bye, at least not for long. I've got a couple other InuYasha projects in the works. I plan on taking the rest of this month to get some things together and decide which one I should start next and get it up and started as soon as possible. I might post a one-shot sometime this month, but if I don't I won't be seeing you guys 'till some time next month, _if_ I'm lucky.

Remember before how I was talking about maybe translating this Fic to prose? Yeah, I decided against that. This story is great just the way it is so I'm not going to mess with that. Just FYI. As of right now, I have three InuYasha stories I want to do. One you already kind of know about **-** The MirSan poetry one? **-** and two you don't. One I've been working on and playing around with since I think, July or August, and another that I just got the idea for last night while I was reading this book called "Letters From the Inside." So there's _that_ to look forward to. Plus, I've got that other in-progress InuYasha fic to work on, and that Pokemon one of mine… So this isn't the last you'll be seeing of me. Not by a long shot.

Anyway, be sure to let me know what you think!

Bye for now!  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


End file.
